Skittles
by TheJazz
Summary: Sequel to Keeping the Boat Afloat, but also a standalone. Future fic. VERY AU. A story about a young family making it on their own.
1. Prologue

The sequel to The Secret Past. I'm trying not to spoil too much, and besides, the ship concerning Harry doesn't exist. However, the dead are still dead. It isn't completely necessary to have read The Secret Past, but if you're immensley confused but like the story and want to keep reading, please, feel free to ask questions in your reviews... yes, I do like those. As a disclaimer, no, I'm not posing to be J.K. Rowling, and no, I'm not getting paid for this. My pay is your reviews. And so, with out further ado, I bring you Skittles.

**Prologue**

_'I've destroyed all of your Horcruxes,' Harry hissed at Voldemort as they faced each other across the entrance hall of Hogwarts._

_Voldemort laughed. 'Not all, Potter,' he spat. 'One remains, and Dumbledore isn't here to help you destroy it.'_

_'Who said I needed help?' Harry asked, somewhat conversationally. At the mention of Dumbledore's name, all fear had left Harry._

_Voldemort laughed again. 'You will not be the one who defeats tonight, Potter! You will be the one defeated!'_

_'Think again, Tom!' Harry shouted, drawing out his wand._

_Voldemort disarmed him easily, no longer laughing._

_'You will thwart me no longer, Potter,' Voldemort hissed, advancing upon him. 'You are utterly defenceless. No father, no mother, no godfather, no Dumbledore. Don't waste your breath,' he snapped as Harry drew a breath to speak. 'The prophecy will be fulfilled tonight, and no longer will Harry Potter save the day.'_

_Harry grinned._

_'You underestimate my power, Potter?' Voldemort hissed._

_'On the contrary, Tom; you underestimate mine.'_

_With those words, Harry drew out the ruby encrusted sword of Godric Gryffindor._

_'You will now know how it feels to die, Tom,' Harry hissed, the images of his parents, Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore, Kit, Hermione, the Weasleys, and Remus flashing through his mind, distorting the vision of Voldemort in front of him. 'And it will only require the magic of love.'_

_Voldemort's eyes widened as Harry sank the sword through the Dark Lord's middle._

_'The seventh Horcrux,' Harry whispered as the scar on his forehead burned more painfully than ever before. As the blood of Tom Riddle stained the ancient sword, Harry felt himself becoming weaker. There were voices around him; gasps shouts and cries punctuated Voldemort's last gasps for breath. They fell to the ground as Voldemort died, as did a part of Harry. The volume of the people around him increased suddenly, and Harry could finally see the crowd, however misted, pushing forwards. But one voice punctuated them all._

_'Daddy?'_

_Harry looked up to see his son, James Nathaniel Sirius Potter, fighting Kit's restraints upon him. Kit was white, tears silently streaming down her face._

_'Daddy!'_

_Harry smiled. Kit let out a sob, letting their son down on the tiled floor. He rushed forwards, stumbling over his feet. He reached Harry and sat down in front of his face. Reaching forwards, he placed a small hand on Harry's throbbing scar._

_'Owie?'_

_'Owie,' Harry whispered, trying and failing to push himself up._

_'Owie?' the one year old asked, pointing at Voldemort's bleeding form._

_Harry nodded. 'Big owie,' he breathed, smiling._

_'Really?' asked a small voice, and Harry looked up to see Kit standing there._

_'Yeah,' he said. 'He's gone. It's over.'_

_Kit clasped a hand over her mouth, her eyes filling with tears._

_'And you –?'_

_'I'm here,' he whispered._

_'We're safe?' Kit asked quietly. Harry nodded._

_'Yay?'_

_Kit laughed and Harry smiled at the youngest Potter._

_'Yay,' he whispered as Kit sat down next to him and kissed the cheeks of her two boys._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

'Daddy?'

'It's over.'

'Daddy?'

'He's gone.'

'Daddy!'

Harry rolled over. His dreams were still haunting him, two years after the final battle.

'Daddy… wake up!'

'Not yet, Nate,' said Harry sleepily. 'Go back to sleep.'

'But daddy…'

'Sleep, Nate.'

'But it's your birthday…'

Harry's eyes snapped open. Five years had passed since Harry had awoken in Number Four for his last birthday there. Four years since Sirius' will was read. Three years since his son was born. Two years since he had defeated Voldemort.

'Daddy? Are you awake?'

'Yep,' Harry yawned, looking over to his three year old son in the muggle play-pen. 'Are you?'

Nate grinned at him over the top of the play-pen. 'Yep!'

'Is Mrs W up yet?'

'Yep!'

Harry smiled, sitting up on the couch in the living room of the Burrow. 'She's making breakfast isn't she?'

Nate nodded, obviously pleased that he had roused his dad successfully.

'Are you hungry?' Harry asked slyly, stretching as he stood up.

Nate clapped wildly, nodding fervently. Harry laughed as he hoisted the three year old out of the pen. As soon as his feet touched the floor, Nate's legs started pumping, but Harry refused to let go.

'Go, dad, go!'

Harry laughed as he let go of Nate, who ran full throttle into the tiny kitchen. Harry chased after him, causing him to squeal with delight as Mrs Weasley grinned at the two of them.

'Happy birthday, Harry, dear,' she said as Harry picked Nate up and put him in the highchair.

'Thanks, Mrs Weasley,' he said, smiling as he kissed her on the cheek, stealing a piece of cooling bacon as he did so.

'Mine!' Nate shouted as Harry chewed the meat. He handed the piece over and sat down at the table.

'How are you, Mrs Weasley?' Harry asked as he poured a small cup of juice for Nate.

'Oh, I'm the same as always, Harry,' she replied, setting down a plate of toast on the table. 'Just glad that we're all still here.'

Harry smiled. 'You'll be staying that way for a while.'

'Thanks to you, Harry,' she said, sitting down across from him as a pot boiled on the stove. 'I'm just sorry that –'

'No need to be,' Harry said, patting her arm. 'It was inevitable. I'll be okay.'

'I know,' she said quietly. 'And I didn't mean to bring it up! It's your birthday, Harry!'

Harry grinned more broadly as Mrs Weasley pulled out a box wrapped in gold paper from under the table.

'Oh, Mrs Weasley, you shouldn't have,' he said, taking it from her all the same.

'Well, it's a big day,' she shrugged, blushing slightly as she turned her back to stir the pot's contents.

Harry gasped as he ripped off the paper. 'Mrs Weasley!' he laughed, pulling out the margarita glasses, salt rimmer, and shaker.

'I thought it would be fun,' she shrugged, but looking pleased all the same. 'And I know you'll want one with this little one,' she added, nodding towards Nate, who had sloshed his juice over the table of the high chair.

'Isn't that the truth,' Harry said, smiling as he reached for a cloth to clean up the mess. Nate was splashing in the juice, squealing with joy as he became stickier and stickier.

'Whoa, someone's having fun,' said a friendly voice from the kitchen entrance.

Harry looked up and caught sight of Ron and Ginny in the doorway, both with gifts in their arms.

'Happy birthday, Harry,' Ginny said, kissing him on the cheek as she handed him a small box wrapped in red paper.

'Thanks,' Harry said, grinning as Ron slapped him on the back, setting his blue bagged gift on the table. From Ginny Harry received a box of kosher salt, from Ron lime juice. 'Are you hinting at something?'

'Hint? Us? Of course!' Ginny said, pointing her wand at Nate's plate, vanishing the spilt juice.

'Happy birthday!'

Harry whipped around and found Hermione in the doorway this time, a box in her arms and Crookshanks at her heels.

'Recipes?' Harry asked as he ripped off the paper. Hermione laughed, kissing him on the cheek.

'It's a group effort,' she said happily, helping herself to toast.

'Where's Kit?' he asked, handing Nate a piece of toast.

'Upstairs,' Ginny answered. 'She'll be down soon. She was just waking up.'

Harry nodded as Mr Weasley entered, carry a case of muggle ale, it appeared to Harry.

'Happy birthday!' he said cheerfully, placing the case on the table while he gave Harry a one armed hug.

'Thanks, Mr Weasley,' Harry said, pulling out one of the cans. 'Umm, what is this?'

'Oh! A muggle ale sort of thing,' Mr Weasley explained excitedly. 'From Canada. They call it beer there, and it's different than our ale here.'

'Oh, well, thanks, Mr Weasley,' Harry said happily, setting the case of Kokanee under the table.

'Mum?' Nate asked, looking between them all assembled there and eating toast.

'She's coming,' Harry said wiping Nate's hands with a wet cloth as Mr Weasley coughed pointedly.

Harry looked up at him.

'Did you see her on the stairs?' he asked.

Mr Weasley shrugged, looking past Harry to the door. Harry turned around in time to see Kit, a large cake in her hands, beaming as she led a smiling Remus, Tonks, Oliver, Sasha, Charlie, Kristina, and twins into the kitchen. Harry noticed that they carried bags that no doubt held the final ingredients for the margaritas.

'Happy birthday to you,' they all sang, everyone, even Nate, joining in, 'happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to Harry … Happy birthday to you!'

'And many more,' the twins sang in prefect harmony as Kit set the cake down in front of Harry and holding back Nate's flailing hands.

'Make a wish,' the all said, looking at him expectantly. But Harry didn't know what to wish for. As he looked around at them all, his eyes landed on Nate.

He blew out the candles in one as they all cheered and Mrs weasel brought out a knife.

'My present is waiting upstairs,' Kit whispered in his ear as Harry took the knife from Mrs Weasley. Harry grinned, passing a piece of cake to his son, who smooshed it over his face, glad that he was twenty.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Later in the day, the house had emptied as the twins went back to work, the girls went shopping, and the other left to arrange the festivities that would occur later that night. The only people left in the house were Harry, Kit, Nate, and Remus. Kit was beginning to pack up her belongings, while Remus and Harry tasted the results of Harry's birthday present while watching Nate.

'I'm surprised he doesn't look more like Kit.'

'Potter kid, through and through,' Remus grinned, bouncing Nate on his knee. 'Lily was always disappointed you only got her eyes. Of course, James was thrilled you got the hair.'

'I feel kind of sorry that he isn't more like Kit,' Harry said sadly. Remus shook his head.

'Don't be. Maybe the next one will –'

'Whoa, Remus,' Harry laughed. 'Let's not get to thinking about the next one already!'

Remus shrugged. 'You know another one will happen sooner or later,' he said.

Harry sighed. 'Of course it will,' he said, and Nate gave a squeal of delight. Harry laughed.

'What about the wedding?' Remus asked after a short pause, during which he released Nate.

'What do you mean?' Harry asked, his eyes following Nate across the room.

'How is it coming along?'

Harry shrugged as he took a sip of his drink. 'It's coming,' he said. 'We aren't really bothered with it now that our lives aren't in danger.' As he said this, his eyes left Nate to look up at Mrs Weasley's clock. None of the hands were on 'Mortal Peril' today. They hadn't been for last year.

Nate gave another gleeful squeal, shaking Harry from his thoughts. Nate was holding a bag full of glittering powder, shaking it so violently that most of it was covering him. Remus laughed as Harry launched himself off of the couch and attempted to dislodge the bag from the toddler's grasp.

'Let go, Nate,' he said calmly, trying to tug it from his hands.

'No,' Nate said firmly, tightening his grip.

'Yes,' Harry said patiently. 'Let go …'

'NO!' Nate shouted fiercely, his green eyes narrowed maliciously.

Remus' laughing redoubled behind him as Nate smiled.

'What?' Harry asked suspiciously, turning to look at Remus, who merely pointed to the mirror above the fireplace.

Harry straightened up to his full height and gasped as he caught sight of himself in the mirror. No longer did his hair match his son's. Instead, he was left with bright pink hair, greatly resembling Tonk's favourite style. He turned slowly and glared at the giggling Nate.

'Did you do this?' he asked severely.

Nate nodded still giggling.

'Are you supposed to do this to dad?'

Nate shook his head, smiling broadly.

'What do you say?'

'Sorry,' the toddler said smally. Harry turned to Remus, who was trying to straighten his face.

'Fix it, please,' Harry said as Remus drew out his wand. 'Thank you.' He turned back to look in the mirror, his hair now returned to its original dark shade. As he looked in the mirror, Kit appeared in it, standing in the doorway, smiling at the three boys.

'Time for a nap, I think,' she said as Harry turned around. She picked up Nate, who giggled again, grabbing her hair. 'Ah, let go, hun,' she said quietly, and he did so.

Remus stood up, draining his drink. 'I'll see you all later tonight,' he said, clasping Harry's shoulder and winking at him.

'Okay, Remus,' Harry replied as the older wizard prepared to disapparate.

'Bye bye, Mooney,' Nate called as Kit laid him down.

'Bye bye,' Remus smiled. And he was gone with a 'pop'.

'Sleep now, Nate,' Kit whispered, kissing him on the cheek. 'Daddy and I are going to pack.'

'Okay,' the little boy yawned.

Harry followed Kit up to Ginny and Hermione's room. Kit's bag was open and mostly packed, while Harry's jeans and t-shirts littered a corner of the room. Still there were smaller clothes stuffed pell-mell into a small duffle bag.

'Are you sure we can handle the house?' Kit asked as she moved to straighten Nate's clothes.

'I'm positive,' Harry said, wrapping his hands around her shoulders and massaging them. 'You need to stop worrying. We're safe now.'

Kit sighed. 'I know. But it's harder now. I mean, now that you –'

Harry kissed her neck. 'I know. But at least I've lived as a Muggle before. It won't be as hard as you think.'

'But it'll still be hard,' she whispered, closing her eyes.

'We're young parents. Everything is going to be hard. As soon as we get somewhat settled I'll go and get a job in a pub or in a restaurant,' he said quietly. 'We'll get through. The Weasley's and Remus and everyone else will be here for us. We can always ask for help.'

'And prove that we're weak and –'

'You had a baby at seventeen, I've defeated Voldemort. We're not weak,' he consoled her.

'But they think we're stupid!'

'No, Kit, they don't,' Harry said quietly, turning her around and wrapping his arms around her. 'They think we're brave for getting out into the world so early. Think about it. Most of our old classmates can't handle moving out. Look at Ron! But we're taking that step.'

'Only because we have no where else to go,' she said miserably into his chest.

'We could stay here,' he said quietly. 'But the house is ready, and so are we.' He tilted her chin upwards to look into her eyes. 'We're a family. I finally have a family. We're safe, loved, and we'll get by. Just believe.'

'I do believe,' Kit whispered, leaning up to kiss him.

'I believe we haven't been alone for a long time,' Harry breathed against her lips.

'I agree,' Kit whispered, pulling him down onto the bed beside her.

They kissed again, their tongues instantly engaging in battle. Harry's hands roamed up the back of Kit's t-shirt, finding the clasp of her bra easily. Her hands found the buckle of his belt, instantly unzipping his fly. Before long, their clothes lay aside as they embraced each other again, falling deeper back in love. As Harry began to enter her she gasped, clutching the back of his hair as they began to move together. They became wetter as they moved faster, both of their lungs aching for breath. She stopped him before he came, kissing him passionately, finally letting him release his seed inside of her.

'God, I love you,' he gasped finally as he pulled out and kissed her again before he lay beside her.

'I love you, too,' she breathed, rolling so that their bodies were still touching. 'Happy birthday.'

Harry grinned.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

'Are you sure you'll be okay with him?' a nervous Kit asked Jonathon.

'I'm sure,' he replied, smiling at her. 'Just go and have a good time.'

'Okay,' she said slowly as Harry held the door open for her. 'You know where everything is?' she asked quickly.

Jonathon nodded as Harry sighed. 'They'll be fine,' he said, pulling her out into the night air as she blew kisses at Nate. 'We're going to be late, though.'

'Alright,' she said, jumping into the passenger seat of the car Harry had received for his sixteenth Christmas.

As he pulled out of the lane, Kit turned to him, a worried expression on her face.

'They'll be fine' he intoned before she could say anything. 'Put on some music if you're going to be like that.'

Kit huffed, turning away from him and opening the glove box. As Harry turned onto pavement, Seether blared from the speakers. Harry looked at Kit, a reproachful look on his face.

'You told me to choose,' she said indignantly.

'It's my birthday,' he retorted, turning his gaze back to the road as he passed a car.

Kit sighed, ejecting Seether and replacing it with Supertramp.

'So much better,' Harry said, beginning to hum along to 'Breakfast in America' as he drove them through a small town, towards the party.

Kit, however, only had to endure another fifteen minutes of Harry's choice of music before they pulled into the driveway of Kristina's parents' home. They had moved into a smaller place in Wales, leaving the house to their only daughter, who immediately redecorated it to suit her and Charlie's tastes.

As Harry turned off the engine the front door of the house was flung open, and Kristina came running out, engulfing him in a hug.

'Oh, happy birthday, Harry,' she said happily, kissing him on the cheek. 'You're just in time; the twins have just come back with champagne.'

'Wow,' he muttered to Kit as Kristina led them into the house. 'Isn't it a little much?'

Kit shook her head, smiling, placing her hand in the small of his back as they entered.

An up roar of sound reached their ears. It seemed that most of the remaining Order had turned up to celebrate with them all, as well as some well to do people of Mr Weasley's department at the ministry. All of them wished Harry well as he entered, shaking his hand and clapping him on the back. Drinks were passed around, most of them virgin, as Adrien and Ron were still in the recovering stage. However, Neville and Nia pushed their way through the crowd to offer their wishes, and before long the older guests were left by the bar reminiscing, as the reunited classmates did the same near the fireplace.

It was nearing midnight when the crowd began to diminish. Harry sat near the door with Kristina, chatting to the ministry members, order members, and old classmates that were departing. As the grandfather clock in the corner chimed midnight, Kristina closed the door and turned to the remaining guests, of which few remained. Sasha was chatting exuberantly with Remus and Tonks, all of which had had their fair share of martinis and scotches. Ron, Hermione, Adrien, and the twins were discussing the comings of the joke shop, while Mr and Mrs Weasley were reprimanding and overly buzzed Ginny. Kristina giggled slightly at the sight of them all.

'It's so nice to all be here,' she said, leaning against the doorway. 'No thanks to you,' she added sarcastically to Harry. Kit laughed.

'No thanks to him that I'm worried to death about what's happening back at the Burrow.'

Kristina patted her arm reassuringly, passing her yet another spiked glass of punch. 'Don't worry. At least you know who's babysitting your kid.'

'At least the people who are babysitting your kid are qualified and trained to do so,' Kit said darkly, taking a sip of the drink in her hand.

Kristina shrugged, smiling slightly. 'I could have had her home tonight, but they said another night wouldn't hurt so…' She broke off. 'At least we aren't stuck in a pub somewhere. It's more personal here, I think.'

Harry nodded smiling. 'It's great, Kris, it really is. Thank you.'

'Oh, don't mention it,' she said as Charlie came over to them. 'I was happy to do it after all you've done for us.'

Harry smiled as Sasha dropped her drink.

'Oops!' she laughed from across the room, and Kristina rolled her eyes. 'I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!' she giggled, almost falling off her chair.

'I think you should go home, Sasha,' Kristina said, rushing forwards to help her stand. 'You've had a lot to drink.'

'Oh, but it's so much fun!' she hiccupped.

Harry and Kit were barely containing their laughter as Charlie stepped forward and wrapped an arm around Sasha's middle.

'Time to go,' he said calmly. 'Hold tight.'

'Right-on!' she said happily, waving at Harry. 'Happy birthday, dear!'

'Thanks, Sasha,' Harry said, saluting her as she did the same.

'And many more,' she sang as Charlie held her tight to disapparate.

The small room was engulfed in laughter, Tonks falling off her chair and successfully pulling down Remus with her. Both lay on the floor laughing as Hermione and Adrien started forwards to help them.

'We'll apparate them home,' Hermione said, taking hold of Remus, who was shaking with laughter.

'Harry!' he said, saluting him, 'tomorrow we'll have another margart – marngi – with the salt shaker!'

'Okay, Mooney,' Harry said, smiling. 'See you then.'

'Happy anniversary!' Tonks called just before Adrien apparated with her.

Ron shook his head, smiling. 'Those two…'

'We'd better be off as well,' Fred said, standing up with George. 'Work tomorrow, you know.'

'Happy twentieth,' George said happily, kissing Harry on the cheek as all the women did, causing Ron to collapse with laughter.

'Thanks, you two,' Harry said, shaking his head and Fred's hand. They disapparated with a pop as Mr Weasley came up to Harry.

'We're going to get Ginny home,' he said, somewhat frowning. 'You'll be in before long?'

'Yes, pretty soon,' Kit said. Mr Weasley nodded as he and Mrs Weasley left with Ginny.

Ron sighed, standing up. 'I'd better go, too,' he said.

'Did you want a ride?' Harry asked. Ron shook his head.

'No, I'll be good to disapparate,' he replied, winking at Kit.

'Okay, see you in the morning,' Harry said as Ron clapped him on the back and disappearing with a pop.

'Did you want help clearing this up?' Kit asked Kristina, motioning to the mess of the living room.

Kristina looked at it for a minute, then shook her head.

'No, I'll get Charlie to do it,' she said happily. 'Are you two off then?'

'I suppose,' Harry shrugged. 'Thanks so much for all of it.'

Kristina waved her hand. 'No problem-o,' she said.

'It was really thoughtful,' Kit said, as they moved out onto the porch.

Kristina shrugged, looking pleased with herself. 'I don't mind. It's nice to know I can do something to bring all these people together.'

'It was perfect,' Harry said, grinning.

Kristina laughed. 'Enough! Go home to your little boy, and drive safe!'

Harry waved at her from the car as he started the engine.

'It was a nice time, wasn't it?' Kit said casually, fastening her seat belt.

'Yeah, it was. I haven't had that good of a birthday for, well, a while now,' he grinned. 'Pop in the Eagles.'

Kit rolled her eyes, riffling through the CD collection. 'Why all this old stuff?' she asked.

'You really want to know?'

Kit nodded as 'Hotel California' started up.

'They're my dad's.'

'What?'

Harry smiled. 'When I went to look at the house in Godric's Hollow, the realtor said that the house still had some of it's occupants things in it.' He turned onto the highway. 'So, being me,' he grinned, 'I went through a bit of it. If you look on the case it says James Potter.'

Kit flicked on the interior light and looked at the back. Etched into the plastic was a crooked engravement that did clearly declare 'James Potter'.

'That's what sold the house,' Harry went on, passing another car. 'It was my parents. I had to take it.'

'I'm glad you did,' Kit said. 'Otherwise we wouldn't have Supertramp and the Eagles to listen to!'

Harry laughed. 'The Supertramp one is Sirius'.'

Kit just rolled her eyes as they turned onto gravel road.

They sat in silence as they pulled up to the Burrow, which only had the kitchen light left on for them.

'Are you going up or staying down?' Kit whispered as they entered the kitchen.

'I'll stay down again,' Harry said softly, kissing her on the cheek. 'You get your beauty rest.'

'Are you saying I'm ugly?'

Harry chuckled as they looked down at Nate, who was sleeping peacefully, a muggle pacifier in his mouth.

'I'm saying I'll stay down with this one,' he said, snaking his arm around her waist.

'Good,' she whispered, kissing him lightly on the lips. 'I need my beauty rest.'

Harry just sighed as she went up the stairs.


	5. Chapter 4

Harry woke up in rather the same manner as the previous day. However the late night chased the usual dreams from his head.

'Daddy?'

'I'm up, Nate,' Harry mumbled, rolling over on the couch to look at his son.

'Are you?' he asked slyly, smiling mischievously, his jet black hair sticking up in all directions as he peered over the edge of the play pen.

'Yes,' Harry said, sitting up clumsily. 'Are you?'

Nate smiled brightly, raising his hands over his head. 'Yep! Up!'

Harry grinned, getting up and moving over to the play pen. As he reached into it he froze, his ears listening to someone in the kitchen.

'Daddy?' Nate asked, as Harry zoned out.

'Jonathon, you can't do it like –' a girl laughed in the kitchen.

'Daddy,' Nate said, more forcefully.

'No, Herm, ha ha, just set the – ow!'

'Daddy, pick me up,' Nate said loudly, and Harry shook his head as he pulled Nate up into his arms.

'Morning, Harry,' Ron said as he came down the stairs.

'Morning,' Harry replied as Nate squealed in delight. 'Why are you up so early?'

'I have the early shift at the shop today,' Ron said, rolling his eyes. 'And you know what it's like during the summer.'

'Hopping,' Harry said as they reached the entrance to the kitchen.

'What the bloody –?'

'Ron - ha ha - watch your language - ha ha - around the kids –' Hermione gasped as Jonathon tried to flip the sizzling bacon on the frying pan.

'Did you want some help with that?' Harry asked as Jonathon continued to dance around the pan.

'Well, I was doing – ah – alright, but then it – ow – started spitting hot – ah! – grease at me,' Jonathon said. 'And I don't want to burn it!'

Harry laughed as he sat Nate into the highchair. 'Here,' he said, and Jonathon handed over the tongs.

'Thanks,' Jonathon said, sitting beside Nate as Kit entered the kitchen.

'Mummy!'

'Hi, hun,' she said quietly, ruffling his jet black hair. 'Are you ready to move?'

Nate shook his head.

'Do you want more help?' Hermione asked, finally recovered from her laughter.

'Not now, thanks, Hermione,' Kit said, handing Nate a piece of toast. 'You've done so much already.'

'Oh, it's no problem.'

'Yeah,' Ron piped in, downing the last of his coffee. 'The sooner you two have that place the sooner we all have somewhere to visit.'

Harry laughed. 'Do I smell plans of a house warming party in the works?'

'House invading party would be more like it,' Ginny yawned as she leaned against the doorway.

'Or bacon,' Jonathon said as Harry laid the plate down in front of them.

'Owls!' Nate squealed, pointing out the window.

Kit laughed at Nate's excitement as Jonathon jumped up and ran to open the window.

'Are you expecting a letter?' Hermione asked as Ron gulped down the last of his coffee.

'Well, not really,' replied Jonathon, relieving the owls of their post, 'but the Hogwarts letters should be coming soon.'

'Oh, that's right,' Hermione said, nodding. 'You're into your fifth year.'

All of the others gasped.

'What's wrong with fifth year?' Jonathon asked nervously.

'O.W.L. year,' Ginny said simply, taking a bowl from the cupboard.

'Is that bad?' he asked hesitantly.

'We'll send you lots of sweets,' Harry said, trying to be reassuring as he rifled through the mail.

'And don't slack off,' Ron said, throwing his cloak over his shoulders. 'You need to study hard or you'll screw yourself over. I'll be back for supper,' he added to Hermione as he left through the back door.

'No Hogwarts letters,' Harry said at last, laying the prophet on the table.

'Then what are those?' Ginny asked, pointing to the letters in Harry's hands as she poured cereal into her bowl.

'A letter about the house,' replied Harry, passing it to Kit who sighed. 'And a letter from … what the –?'

'Language, Harry,' Hermione intoned, sipping her coffee as she watched Nate squish the toast into his lap. 'Um, Kit, should he –?'

Kit looked up and smiled at Nate, who grinned back. 'He's fine,' she said as he guiltily extracted the toast and threw it at Harry, who was still gawking at the letter in his hands.

'Who's it from?' Ginny asked, taking a bite of her cereal.

'My aunt.'

'What?'

'You heard me,' he said as Kit dropped the letter she was holding.

'What does she want?' Kit asked warily as the others fell silent.

'To invite us to dinner,' Harry said, chucking the letter at Kit, who hastily read through it.

Kit scoffed. 'Dinner,' she said incredulously. 'She wants to invite us over for bloody dinner?'

'Yeah,' Harry replied gloomily as a 'pop!' echoed outside the door.

'Tomorrow!'

'Good morning to you, too,' Oliver said as he walked through the kitchen door from outside. He caught the paper thrown across the room and read the short note. 'Oh, the dreaded in-laws,' Oliver said wisely, handing the letter to Harry. 'How exciting.'

'They're not my in-laws yet,' Kit said as Nate splashed in his juice. 'No, hunny, don't do that,' she said, holding his sticky hands out of the puddle as Hermione reached for a cloth.

'Well, you only really get one in-law, you lucky –'

'Harry, watch your language,' Hermione said again, wiping up the spilt juice.

Harry rolled his eyes as he unfurled the Muggle newspaper that accompanied the post.

'Ready to train?' Oliver asked Ginny as silence settled on the room.

'Yeah,' she replied. 'Let's go.'

And they went. Nate followed them with his eyes as they went out the back door.

'I figure we should be out of here by noon,' Kit said suddenly, 'just so that we aren't unpacking at midnight.'

'Yeah,' Hermione agreed, standing up. 'Did you want to pack up the rest of it now?'

'Okay,' Kit said, standing up and kissing Nate on the head. 'Be good to daddy,' she told him.

'Yep!'

Kit left the room after Hermione, and Nate turned to Harry.

'Job?'

Harry smiled. 'I'm looking,' he said, turning the page.

'Good. Mummy wants you to bring home the bacon.'

Harry laughed. 'She said that, did she?'

Nate nodded looking quite pleased with him self. 'She said you were a lazy bum.'

Harry grinned. 'I know. She tells me all the time.'

Nate had already lost interest. He went back to beating the Muggle cereal to dust with his tiny fists. Several minutes passed where all that could be heard in the tiny kitchen was the crunching of dry cereal and the random squeaking of the felt pen circling various ads in the newspaper. But when the foremost sound ceased, Harry looked up at Nate.

'Balls.'

Harry followed his gaze out the window where Oliver and Ginny were throwing a quaffle back and forth between them. It looked quite intense to Harry. He looked back at Nate who was staring, enthralled, out the window. Harry let a small laugh escape his lips.

'Did you want to go and watch closer?' he asked, replacing the lid on his pen.

Nate nodded excitedly, his gaze never leaving the window.

Harry picked him up and carried him out into the yard easily, as the door was left slightly ajar. They sat at the edge of the yard, the sun at their backs, and looked up to where Oliver was shouting directions to Ginny who, even noticed from ground level, was sweating profusely already.

'Wow,' Nate breathed, his eyes following the path of the never ceasing ball.

'I used to play it, you know,' Harry whispered, and Nate looked at him.

'Really?'

Harry nodded, smiling reminiscently. 'I had to catch the snitch.'

'Wow.'

'It was hard sometimes,' he continued. 'And then Uncle Ron and I shared being captain.'

'Wow.'

Harry grinned.

They sat there as the sun moved to sit above them. It didn't seem like long at all when Mrs Weasley was calling out the window that it was lunch time. Nate ran along ahead of Harry as he lagged back and walked with the two exhausted players.

'You're amazing,' Harry told Ginny as she reached the ground.

'Thanks,' she said, looking pained. 'I'm really out of shape for some reason.'

'You'll get back into it,' Oliver assured her. 'Just another couple of training sessions and they'll be offering you so much gold you won't know what to do with it.'

Only Harry saw her roll her eyes as they entered the kitchen.

'When was the last time you flew, Harry?' Oliver asked as they sat down and helped themselves to sandwiches.

Harry shrugged. 'Not since before I did the deed,' he said.

'So you don't know if –?'

Harry shook his head, his mouth full.

Oliver only nodded.


	6. Chapter 5

'Okay, buddy, time for a nap I think,' Harry said as Nate let loose a huge yawn, revealing the half chewed cookie in his mouth.

'Not yet,' he said sleepily, swallowing the cookie as Harry lifted him up.

'Yes, I think so,' Harry said, smiling, taking him into the living room and laying him in the play pen. 'Sleep now.'

'No,' Nate said half-heartedly, laying his head down.

Harry just smiled.

'I think you should get him a broom,' Oliver was saying to Kit as Harry re-entered the kitchen.

'No,' Kit said firmly, collecting dishes.

'Why not?' Harry asked as he grabbed a tea towel.

Kit shot him a look. 'He's too young yet,' she said as though that solved everything.

'But I think you should let him exper–' Oliver began, but Kit cut him off.

'No. He's too young. And it doesn't matter what you think, you're not his mother,' she snapped.

Oliver looked taken aback.

'Hey, that's a little harsh,' Harry said, drying a plate.

'I'm sorry,' Kit said, turning to Oliver.

'No, I'm sorry,' he said, blushing, I should have never –'

'Oh, give it up,' Kit snapped. 'And no, we aren't giving him a broom.'

'But they have child sized ones,' Harry offered as the others fell silent to watch the match.

'I don't care. He's not getting one.'

'They're safe, though. It says so on the label.'

'I don't care if it was inspected by the Queen. He's not getting one.'

Harry sighed. 'It's about the money, isn't it?'

Kit scowled. 'Well, we don't need to be spending money on that kind of thing when there are bills to pay.'

'Is that the only reason?' Harry asked, wiping out the inside of a glass.

'Well, that and he's too young,' Kit said indignantly.

'I can look for one that's made for his age group and is less expensive,' Oliver offered from the table.

Harry grinned while Kit scowled.

'I should be off,' Oliver said, standing up. 'Thanks for lunch, Mrs Weasley.'

'My pleasure,' Mrs Weasley grinned. 'You should bring Sasha around for dinner some evening.'

'Yeah, we'll work something out,' Oliver grinned. 'Bye.'

'Bye,' they all said.

Silence fell as they heard the faint 'pop!' outside the door.

'We should start packing the car,' Kit said suddenly as she drained the sink.

'Yeah,' Harry agreed, drying the last plate and placing it in the cupboard. 'Are all the boxes sealed?'

'Yes,' Hermione said from the table as she sipped her tea. 'I could shrink them if you wanted,' she added as an afterthought.

'No, that's alright, Hermione,' Harry said. 'We don't have that much stuff anyways.'

'Okay,' she said, starting to get up. 'I'll come and help you –'

'No, Hermione, sit down,' Harry grinned. 'You've already done so much.'

'But I don't mind,' she began.

'Sit your arse down and drink your tea,' Kit said. 'We'll get through it.'

'Okay,' Hermione said, grinning and following the orders given to her.

Kit grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him from the kitchen. As they began mounting the stairs, they heard Mrs Weasley say to the others, 'they probably want to do it all on their own. You know … open the house and unpack by themselves, as a family.'

'It's that the truth,' Kit whispered, pulling Harry up higher into the house.

As they reached Ginny's room (where the boxes were), Harry let out a sigh.

'We're going to do this the Muggle way, aren't we,' he said, knowing the answer as Kit picked up one of the reasonable lighter boxes.

'You bet your arse we are,' she said. 'Bend with your legs.'

Harry rolled his eyes, doing what he was told. Mercifully, he had travelled up and down the rickety stairs so often in the past year that no longer did he require seeing his feet as he descended. He reached the kitchen, only to find it deserted.

'The others are outside de-gnoming the garden,' she said, tossing the car keys on the table. 'I pulled the car a little closer.'

'Good idea,' Harry replied, sweat already gathered on his brow from the strain of carrying the box and the relentless humidity that neither of them had noticed until now.

It took just under an hour for the couple to move everything into the car, as a method was made so as they wouldn't pass each other uncomfortable on the stairs.

As Harry placed the last box on the table in front of a tired, sweaty Kit, she finally smiled.

'This is the last one?' she asked as Harry sat down across from her.

He nodded, laying his head down on the cool wood.

Kit just beamed as she hauled it to the car where she placed it in the back seat (as the trunk was full).

'Daddy?' a little voice said from the living room.

'Hey, buddy,' Harry said, pushing his chair back so he could see into the living room where Nate was peering over the side of the play pen.

'Daddy!' he screeched.

'Are you ready to move now?' Harry asked, leaning back on the chair's back legs as Nate jumped around.

'Yeah!'

Harry laughed as Kit re-entered the kitchen.

'Why are you laughing?' she asked suspiciously. Harry just pointed into the living room. As Kit went to stand behind him, she grinned. 'Are you ready to go, Nate?' she asked, watching him jump around.

'Yeah!'

'Okay, let's get you ready then,' she said, moving into the living room.

The essentials left out of the trunk for Nate were packed in a matter of minutes, and soon they were all assembled around the car, Nate and Kit struggling with the car seat.

'Drive safe,' Mrs Weasley said for the fifth time as she hugged Harry again. 'Oh, I can't believe it. Moving out already.' She wiped a tear from her eye.

'Mum, it's not like you'll never see them again,' Ginny said as she hugged Harry.

'Don't torture Kit with the oldies for too long,' Hermione said as Ginny moved off to hug Kit.

'Never,' Harry grinned, finally able to sidle over to the driver's door.

'We have to get going,' Kit said, looking at her watch and opening the door.

'Send an owl when you get there,' Mrs Weasley said, her eyes brimming with tears.

'Of course, Mrs Weasley,' Harry grinned, starting the engine.

'Bye, Nate!' Ginny said, waving at the clapping toddler.

'Bye bye!' he shouted, giving a squeal of delight as the wheels started to roll.

Harry gave a small wave of his hand as Kit twisted around in her seat to wave at the ones they were leaving behind.

'Music, daddy! Put on music!' Nate squealed from the backseat.

Harry grinned at Kit as she pulled out the Eagles 'Hotel California'. 'That's what I call music,' he said happily, drumming along on the steering wheel.

'Yeah!' Nate said happily, clapping his hands as they picked up speed.


	7. Chapter 6

'Wow,' Kit breathed as twilight fell around them and they entered their new neighbourhood. 'It seems more amazing now than the last time we were here.'

'Yeah, it does,' said Harry quietly, unable to contain the grin spreading across his features. 'And we aren't leaving this time.'

Kit beamed; reaching across to grab Harry's hand which was resting on the consol. Harry squeezed her hand, smiling more broadly than before.

They pulled into the driveway of a handsome home with dormer windows on the upper level. It was painted a smoke grey, the trim a dark shade of moss green. The front porch was lit with a single light near the door, while the rest of the house laid in darkness. Kit was shivering with excitement as Harry turned the car off.

'We're home,' she breathed, looking back at the sleeping Nate. 'We're really home.'

Harry gave her the keys. 'Do the honours,' he said, smiling as she took the keys from him.

Kit jumped out of the car, leaving the door open as she raced up the steps of the porch, her runners clunking heavily on the old oak. Harry just grinned as he unbuckled Nate from the car seat. Nate did not awake, and Harry managed to make it all the way across the threshold before the big green eyes opened blearily. Harry smiled down at him, and Nate fell back asleep as Kit appeared at the top of the wide, oak staircase. She motioned for him to follow her, and he did, slowly, glancing down at the toddler in his arms every few steps.

'Right in here,' whispered Kit, standing to the side of the doorway that housed the pale blue nursery.

As Harry placed Nate in the crib, Kit wrapped her arms around his waist.

'I need all his crap,' Kit whispered into his shoulder.

'I'll go unpack it,' Harry said quietly, turning around and wrapping his arms around her.

'I'll take off the plastic,' she said, kissing his chin. Of course, she was referring to the plastic covers that we draped on all the furniture that had been there since Harry was a year old.

'All right,' he whispered, kissing her forehead as he let her go.

Twenty minutes later, the now back-in-style seventies furniture was unwrapped, the living room piled with boxes.

'We need food,' Kit said as she opened and closed all the cupboards and fridge in the spacious kitchen.

'Well, here's the keys,' Harry said as he entered, throwing the keys down on the table. 'Go to a gas station or something.'

Kit looked at him. 'But I've never gone grocery shopping before,' she said, her eyes narrowed with a mixture or confusion and disbelief. 'What if I buy the wrong things?'

Harry sighed. 'Buy some bread, milk, eggs, coffee, juice, and a snack of your choice.'

'Bread, eggs, milk, snack, juice,' Kit recited warily.

'And coffee,' Harry reminded her as Hedwig flew in through the window, a letter attached to her leg.

'Right,' Kit said, picking up the keys. 'You'll be up when I get back?'

'Of course,' Harry replied, untying the letter.

Kit nodded once, and just as Harry unrolled the letter from Bill and Fleur, he heard the car start. Smiling, Harry quickly read through the letter informing himself (and Kit) all about their long-awaited honeymoon to Australia. The photo accompanying the letter was breathtaking, showing Bill with his arm around Fleur, both of them waving madly from a bridge, the famous opera house in the background. Harry couldn't help but imagine that it was Kit and himself in the picture, on their honeymoon. He glanced back at the lengthy letter to find that Fleur had written 'must go and write to Mrs W now. Hope to see you soon! Au Revoir! Love, Fleur and Bill.' It reminded Harry something that was due.

He rummaged through various drawers, finally producing a pen and pad of paper. It was amazing, really, he thought, uncapping the pen, that his parents had lived such a muggle-fied life. But now was the time to ease Mrs Weasley's worries.

'Mrs W,' he wrote, 'We have arrived safe and sound, Nate fast asleep in my old crib. All the boxes are piled in the living room. Send the others on after lunch tomorrow, as I know that they'll want to be seeing the place. Kit will be back with a few groceries soon, so I'll end it here. Hoping you are all as well as we are; Harry.'

As he watched Hedwig fly out of the window, the note firmly clamped in her beak, he stretched. He did not know why, but he felt more at home here than he had ever felt at Privet Drive, Grimmauld Place, The Burrow, or even Hogwarts. He grinned to himself as he looked at the window frame. Maybe he felt at home because 'Lily loves James, and vice versa' was etched into the wood. Harry could just imagine the look on his mothers face when she saw it.

_James grinned to himself as he continued washing the knife in his hand. It was not enough to have personally engraved 'L+J' on every urinal and stall door in every boys bathroom at Hogwarts, he needed to do it in his own home. The home he finally shared with Lily._

'_Speak of the devil,' he said as her hands wrapped around his waist._

'_You're a strange one, Mr Potter,' Lilt laughed, gazing out the window as she moved to stand beside him, her slender arm still around his waist._

'_So are you, Mrs P,' James grinned._

_Lily only smiled. But that smile that James loved so much was quickly replaced with something between a frown and a scowl as her eyes fell on James' latest work._

'_Is it not enough to graffiti all of Hogwarts? You have to do it here, too?'_

_James shrugged. 'I just want everyone after us to know how much you mean to me.'_

'_Well, you'll mean more to me after you dry and put away all these dishes,' she said, smiling slightly as she left the kitchen._

_James laughed, pulling out a tea towel. _

Harry made his way to the front porch, still waiting for Kit. A hammock, _**AN**: write this while in one_ no doubt put up by the realtor as a 'welcome home' gift, was strung up, and Harry could not help himself. However, Harry had never attempted to sit in a hammock un-aided. Trying not to fall out of it, he spread apart the two sides and tried to fall backwards into it, his eyes closed in fear.

As soon as the falling had stopped, Harry opened his eyes to find himself safely in the hammock. Grinning, he turned his eyesight to the road as he heard a car approaching. _**AN**: ironic, isn't it, that throughout his school years all the discomfort occurred during new magical experiences, and here he is, the same uncomfortable feeling in a muggle experience._

Kit grinned at Harry as she stepped onto the porch.

'I'm willing to share my special treat with you,' she said quietly, leaving him through the screen door before he could comment.

He sat there in silence, listening to her put away the various items in the kitchen. Kit came back onto the porch carrying two spoons and a pint of Ben and Jerry's Cookie Dough ice cream.

'Here,' she said softly, handing him a spoon and plopping down next to him.

'Thanks,' he whispered, slipping the spoon into the semi-soft ice cream.

Kit merely shrugged, sinking her spoon into the frozen delight.

They sat there in silence, rocking gently in the hammock, savouring the peace and quiet. As Harry glanced at Kit, he noticed a drop of the melted dessert on the corner of her lips. Taking advantage of the opportunity, he leaned over and licked it off.

'What are you doing?' she breathed, closing her eyes at his touch.

'You had a drip,' he whispered, taking the ice cream and her spoon from her, he put it on the sill of the window behind them. He kissed her softly as she grinned.

'Did I ever tell you that a drip's a drop –'

He kissed her earlobe.

'A drop's water –'

He kissed her nose.

'Water's nature –'

He kissed her closed eyes.

'Nature's beautiful –'

He kissed her soundly on the lips.

'Thank you for the compliment,' she breathed against his lips.

'I didn't know I was insulting you,' he whispered, wrapping his arms all the way around her.

'You weren't,' she whispered, leaning into his soft kisses. 'I just needed some kind of distraction.'

'You shouldn't be distracted,' Harry grinned as he pulled her into his chest and falling back into the hammock.

'Well, you have my utmost attention now,' whispered Kit, nipping his collar bone.

'Let's get married.'

Kit looked up at him. 'What?'

'I told you I would marry you, and I will,' he said as she sat up and straddled him, her feet hanging over the sides of the hammock.

'But – aren't you going to propose?' she asked, somewhat disappointed.

'When I find the perfect ring,' he breathed, cupping her face softly with his hand. 'I just want to make sure that–'

'I will say yes,' Kit interrupted, her eyes shining.

'Then tomorrow when you go grocery shopping, you had better pick up some of those bridal magazines. Get a head start.'

Kit grinned, lying down beside him. 'Oh, I hope we have enough money in the bank.'

'We'll use whatever is left of Sirius',' Harry said, laughing slightly.

'Sounds good,' she breathed, and Harry felt her falling asleep.

'Shall we go up to bed?'

Kit nodded sleepily, and Harry pulled her from the confines of the hammock.

'Carry me,' she said softly, wrapping a heavy arm around his neck.

Harry grinned, taking her under the arms and under the legs, carrying her into their house, up to their bedroom, and lying entwined in their bed.


	8. Chapter 7

The sun rose into a clear blue sky the next day, gently rousing Kit. Her deep red hair was spread on her pillow, tangled in spots, framing her gently tanned face, which was undergoing changes of emotion. Finally her eyelids fluttered open, her golden eyes gazing blearily around the room. With a sigh, she rolled over to where she expected to see Harry beside her. Instead, a smiling miniature of the famous Potter greeted her.

'Where's daddy?' Kit asked sleepily.

Nate clapped a hand to his mouth and shook his head. Kit smiled.

'Secret?'

He nodded, grinning.

Just then, the door opened as Harry backed into the room carrying a breakfast tray laden with scrambled eggs, toast, and juice for them all.

'Surprise!' Nate yelled happily, clapping his hands.

Kit beamed as she pulled herself into a sitting position. Harry was smiling broadly as he laid the tray across her knees. Together, they all ate some breakfast, Nate playing more than eating. As Harry leant across and kissed Kit, Nate happily threw his piece of toast across the room. Both parents grinned at each other as Nate clapped happily, neither of them reaching to pick it up. It wasn't until Nate had picked up his cup of juice and splashed it on the beige comforter of the bed. Instantly, Harry picked up Nate as Kit tried fruitlessly to mop up the orange juice with a napkin. As Harry placed Nate on the floor, Kit handed him the tray, a cross between a smile and a scowl on her face.

'Take him with you,' she said, flinging her legs over the side of the bed as Nate toddled over to the door. 'I'm going to have a shower.'

Harry just shook his head, following Nate into the hall and down the stairs. As he laid the breakfast tray on the kitchen counter, he heard the shower start. Nate was pulling on the leg of his trousers.

'What did you want to do, Nate?' Harry asked, crouching down onto his son's level. Nate's face contracted in concentration before he ran off into the living room. Harry followed, smiling, and arrived in time to see Nate attempt to climb a box labelled 'Kit's Clothes'.

'You want to unpack?'

'Yeah,' Nate grunted, still trying to pull himself onto the box. Harry grinned.

'That box first?'

Nate nodded, a hand clutching the corner of one of the flaps. Harry stepped forward and easily pulled the top of the box open. Nate pulled his chin over the corner to peer into it. A frown briefly crossed his face before he reached in a hand and pulled out one of Kit's tank tops.

'Mum!'

Harry laughed. 'Did you want to take it upstairs?'

Nate nodded, rushing towards the stairs as Harry picked up the box and followed him.

However, halfway through the unpacking of the first box, Nate became bored, and began playing 'hide and seek'. As Harry looked up for the fifth time, expecting to see Nate on the other side of the bed, he received a shock to find the bedroom empty. A sinking feeling in his stomach, Harry launched himself across the room and into the hallway. He turned towards the stairs in time to see the giggling boy descend the first step. His heart light again, Harry smiled, silently following the small boy down the staircase. As Nate reached the bottom, he stood and looked around, an expression of thought across his young face.

'Found you,' smiled Harry, watching Nate jump slightly, turning around to his father. 'Did you want to go outside?'

Nate grinned, and instead of answering, ran, squealing, to the kitchen door. Harry laughed, opening the door for the young lad and following him out onto the open deck. Made of the same wood as the front porch, the deck was enclosed by a thin railing, and wide steps led out onto the backyard that had more than enough room for a dog to run around in. The deck, unlike the front porch, was uncovered, and Harry shaded his eyes against the sun as Nate ran in the yard. Smiling, Harry looked around the yard, enclosed by a fence, an alley behind the furthest end of the yard. On either side of their house sat two others; the right without a deck but with a garden sprouting flowers Harry had only seen in books; the left with a deck, not as grand as the one Harry was standing on, but just as occupied.

As Harry made his way slowly over to the fence, he watched Nate run through the dewy grass. The other man sidled over as well.

'Hi there,' the man said, reaching the fence where Harry greeted him. 'I noticed a car in your driveway and couldn't believe this place finally sold.' The man ran a hand through his shaggy red hair, smiling at Harry. 'I'm Walt, by the way,' he said, extending a hand over the fence, which was somewhat lower than the other, although planned that the two neighbours would converse over it. 'Walt Zakarias.'

'Harry,' Harry said, taking his hand and shaking it happily. 'How long have you lived here?'

The man shrugged, turning slightly to look at his own house, painted a cheery yellow and trimmed in dark brown. 'Roughly a year and a half. It needs new paint.'

'You don't like the yellow?' Harry smiled.

Walt pulled a face. 'It's not one of my favourite colours,' he said, turning back to Harry, his eyes lingering for a second on Nate. 'Where's the girlfriend?'

'In the shower,' Harry shrugged, leaning against the fence on his side so that Nate was within his eyesight.

'Not married?' Walt asked, watching Nate as well.

'No,' Harry said, sneaking a side long glance at the neighbour and smiling. 'But I've convinced her to start looking at flowers and dresses.'

Walt snorted. 'That's probably a first in man-kind.' Harry grinned. 'Have you popped the question yet?'

Something close to a frown flitted across Harry's face. 'Not officially, but I told her I would once I found the perfect ring.'

'Haven't found it?'

Harry shook his head, pushing his hair out of his eyes. 'No. I mean, I want to find my mother's engagement ring and use that.'

Walt ceased his watching of Nate and looked at Harry, now genuinely interested. 'How are you going to do that?'

'Well, they lived in this house before, and all of their furniture and some of their CD's are still here, so I'm hoping I'll find it in here soon,' Harry said, motioning to the house.

'I'm sorry they're dead,' Walt said quietly, his brown eyes trained on Harry.

'What?' Harry's green eyes locked with the brown ones across the fence, which moved, quickly to his scar and back.

'Come on, Harry,' he said, quieter still, 'there aren't just muggles here.'

Harry fell silent, and turned his gaze back to Nate, who chose that moment to squeal as a squirrel ran along the higher part of the fence. A screen door slammed, and both Harry and Walt look up to find Kit dressed on the deck.

'Talk at you later,' Walt said, sidling back over to his own deck.

'Yeah,' Harry said offhandedly, 'see you.'

As Harry walked over to Kit, he noticed her watching the red squirrel on the fence with displeasure. Nate turned and saw his mother, instantly running over, almost losing his footing three times on the not quite dry grass. Harry smiled, racing Nate the last few feet to the deck, causing him to squeal with delight as the toddler won.

'Are you going shopping?' Harry asked Kit as he noticed the purse over her arm.

'I was going to,' she said smiling as Nate hugger her knees. 'I was going to take this one,' she added, bending down and scooping Nate up into her arms. 'Will you finish unpacking?'

'Of course,' Harry said, holding open the door for the two loves of his life.

'I was going to get a surprise for you, as well.'

'Like what?'

Kit only grinned, grabbing the keys off the table.

'And do the dishes, please,' she added with a swift kiss on his cheek as Nate pulled on his shoes.

Harry smiled, pulling the tea towel from the handle of the oven and whipping it at her –

'You know that's precious meat,' Kit snapped playfully, sticking her tongue out at him. 'Oh, and this present will be the first of many that I'll buy.'

'With what money?'

Kit shrugged, smiling, leaving the front door after Nate. 'Later!'

Harry just grinned after them, filling the sink.


	9. Chapter 8

As Harry came back into the kitchen after putting the flattened boxes in the back alley, a jingling of keys and a happy squeal announced the return of Kit and Nate. Nate ran full steam into the kitchen as Kit came after him, frowning. She gave a look to Harry that clearly said 'help me bloody well unpack', and Harry complied as Nate ran into the living room, still squealing.

'I'm never taking him shopping again,' Kit said fiercely as they reached the car. 'It was horrible. He wanted to grab everything! We got to the check out and –' She let out a small roar of frustration, lifting four bags out of the trunk at once. 'Never again.'

Harry tried to stifle his laughter as he carried more bags into the house. Kit was putting the food into the fridge and cupboards, so Harry finished emptying the trunk. Nate continued running and bumping into the furniture, his squealing mercifully ceased, but a huge grin still plastered on his face.

'Oh, and I stopped at an electronics store,' Kit added, somewhat offhandedly as Harry entered the kitchen with the last of the bags.

'Did you?' he asked, raising his eyebrows.

Kit nodded, pointing to one of the bags she carried in. Harry cautiously opened it to find –

'A telly!' he laughed, ripping open the packaging and pulling out the cordless telephone.

'I thought we should have one,' Kit said, turning around and smiling at his excitement. 'All the instructions should be there. Merlin knows I paid enough for them,' she added in an undertone.

'Wicked,' Harry muttered. 'I can RSVP to Petunia now.'

The smallest of frowns crossed Kit's face. 'Good idea,' she muttered as Harry unwrapped the wires.

A tug on her jeans brought Kit's attention down to Nate.

'Lunch!'

Kit smiled. 'Alright,' she said, lifting him into the highchair next to his father. 'I'll make some sandwiches.'

Harry laughed softly. 'Don't stress your self over those,' he smiled, watching her open the bread bag.

Kit just shot him a look and continued making the peanut butter sandwiches.

'Why peanut butter?' Harry asked. 'I haven't had it –'

'Since sixth year,' Kit finished. 'I missed it, so I bought some.'

Harry only nodded, now testing the telephone.

'Cool, it works!' he exclaimed as Nate clapped at the sandwiches put down in front of them. 'I'll call Petunia now.'

Kit nodded, scowling slightly as Harry spoke with his aunt. Kit had already met Petunia at the end of sixth year, so they were not strangers. The thing that bothered Kit was the fact that Dudley (and at times Petunia) had been so vocal about the corruptness of teen pregnancy. Apparently, Kit being three months along had not fazed the specific woman and her son, and the birth of James Nathaniel Sirius wrought a silence on the Dursleys. The letter inviting the three of them to dinner was the first letter since her congratulations mid February.

Kit chewed her sandwich angrily as Harry re-entered the kitchen.

'Don't look so miserable,' he said as Nate threw his sandwich to the floor. 'She says she's excited about having a toddler in the house.' Kit snorted. 'I know,' Harry grinned, retrieving the fallen sandwich. 'She'll have fun cleaning afterwards, at least. And Dudley's bringing his girlfriend.'

'What?' Kit gasped as Nate threw his sandwich down again.

'His girlfriend,' Harry repeated, ignoring the fallen sandwich. 'Her name is Julia Grass.'

A moment of silence, broken only by Nate's banging fists fell between them.

'Why does that sound familiar?' Kit asked softly, getting up for a cloth to wipe to Nate's hands.

'I don't know,' Harry said, 'but I felt the same way. Of course, Petunia approves of her, so she's not one of us – er – you.'

Kit nodded silently, wiping off Nate's peanut buttered fingers. However, as soon as she released his hand, he began to scratch his side.

'No scratching,' Kit said softly, grabbing his hand. Nate yelled.

'No!'

Kit's eyes grew as Harry got up and lifted the side of the small boy's shirt. Nate squirmed, but the newly formed rash was evident.

'Oh my god,' Kit breathed, frantically pulling Nate from the highchair. 'We have to – Merlin – the hospital.'

Harry snatched up the keys as Kit raced out of the house and to the car. Sighing, Harry quickly slid on his trainers and picked up Kit's shoes as he raced out the door, vaguely remembering to lock the door.

'Don't scratch, honey,' Kit intoned as the three of them sat in the bustling emergency room at the near-by hospital. 'Merlin, what is taking that – that – doctor so long?' she exclaimed, standing up and beginning to pace for the third time that afternoon. 'Does it really take two hours to see a three year old? Honestly! It might not even be the peanut butter! It could be –' She paused in her speech and pacing as she thought of a muggle disease worse than an allergic reaction. 'Anthrax!'

'Keep your voice down,' Harry hissed, pulling her into her chair as patients nearby whispered. 'It's not anthrax.'

Kit scowled. 'I just want the bloody doctor to look at Nate so we can go home. I'm starved.'

'Me too,' Nate piped up, crawling into his mother's lap.

'Don't scratch,' Kit said automatically. 'What time is it?'

'Half eight,' Harry said quietly, waiting for the explosion.

'What? We've been here for –'

'Six hours,' Harry finished quietly as Kit deposited Nate into his lap.

'Mummy mad?'

Harry nodded as Kit furiously rang the bell at the nurse's station.

'I've been here four bloody hours for my baby's shot of whatever the hell you'll give him for a bloody allergic reaction –' She drew a breath. 'Let me see the godforsaken doctor already!'

'Number forty two,' the nurse announced.

Kit scowled. 'Why you –'

'That's us, dear,' Harry said quietly, smiling apologetically at the nurse.

Kit blushed. 'Sorry,' she muttered.

The nurse only shook her head. 'I get it all the time,' she smiled.


	10. Chapter 9

'An epi-pen,' Kit mumbled as they pulled into the drive an hour later. 'Seven hours for an epi-pen. Madness.'

Harry smiled as he turned off the ignition. 'Everything with us is madness.'

Kit snorted. 'Isn't that the truth?'

'Looks like Mr. Epi-pen is asleep,' Harry whispered as he began to unbuckle the patient.

Kit shook her head, yawning. 'I will be soon. Are we supposed to bring anything tomorrow night?'

'No idea. Maybe a dessert. Are you going to bake something?' he asked disbelievingly, lying Nate down in his crib.

Kit stuck her tongue out at him as they moved down the hall. 'No, or I'll burn the house down.' She swiftly changed into her nightdress as Harry stood, leaning against the doorframe, watching her. 'I know I have a recipe of Mrs Weasley's somewhere in my junk for this whip cream pistachio thing.' She yawned as she slid under the covers, watching him. 'I'll make that. Are you coming to bed?'

Harry shook his head, smiling as Kit's eyes fell closed. 'I'm going for a walk, okay?'

There was no answer from Kit, so Harry left through the front door and into the peaceful, suburban night. Godric's Hollow was unlike any neighbourhood Harry had ever been in. Whereas Privet Drive was full of cookie cutter homes spaced evenly along, with the newest cars in the drives, Godric's Hollow was the absolute opposite. As Harry walked, he noticed that some drives were gravel, others paved (like his), and some houses did not have one, but parked instead on the street. Some even seemed to share drives, and no one had the same vehicle. Cars, trucks, and mini-vans were all different models, and for the most part, different colours.

Then there were the yards, none of which were as kept as those in Privet Drive. It seemed that crime was not an issue, as children's toys littered one yard, bikes leaned up against a garage door at another, and garden tools were thrown haphazardly in a pile in front of other homes. The trees in the yards were trimmed only where a walkway lay underneath. The houses again were anything but cookie cutter; some with dormers or a bay window. Still, some were only one story, perhaps without a porch, or instead with a closed in veranda where a night cap would be drunk. Every house had a different colour scheme, sometimes with stucco or clapboard.

As he walked, Harry noticed teenagers sitting on overgrown lawns, older couples drinking tea inside verandas, or young couples quite like Kit and himself sitting on front steps having a cigarette. Harry waved to one such couple, who waved back cheerily, the woman a pale redhead, the man a dirty blonde. They lived across the street from himself and Kit, and as Harry retired inside, he gave the woman a salute, who happily returned it, dragging heavily on her cigarette.

Smiling, Harry walked through his own home, opening some windows, locking the doors, and turning off lights. He finally slipped into bed next to Kit, the alarm clock on the nightstand reading just after one in the morning. Their bedroom window was left open, and Harry's last thought as he closed his eyes to the midnight view was that dinner next evening would be quite eventful. As his breathing fell softer, slower, and almost in time with Kit's, neither of them would have thought that the day leading to the dinner would be as lively.

Harry awoke later in the morning to find the bed deserted. As he rolled out of bed and pulled on his jeans from the day before, he vaguely heard the banging of pots below him. Yawning, he followed the sound down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Kit was mixing something in a bowl and Nate was playing the drums on various pots with various utensils. As Harry appeared in the doorway, Nate raised his hand holding the wire whisk and waved at Harry.

'I'm drumming!' he screeched, causing Kit to look up.

Her face was impassive to what she was feeling, but her golden eyes were bright with concentration and control. 'Shower, now,' was all she shouted over the rejuvenated drumming before she turned back to her bowl. Harry had no choice but to comply.

However, as he stepped out of the shower, the banging of pots had ceased, and adult voices were heard below. Confused, Harry quickly pulled on his clothes and hurriedly descended the stairs. As he reached the bottom, Nate came scampering from the living room and attempted to hide behind his legs. Harry grinned.

'What's the matter?'

Nate only pointed towards the living room as Harry picked him up.

As Harry entered the living room, Nate buried his head into his father's shoulder, Kit jumped up, and the couple Harry had waved to the previous night smiled at him.

'I'll go make tea,' Kit said, rushing into the kitchen.

The red-headed woman gave Harry a salute. 'Good morning, neighbour,' she said happily.

'Good morning to you, too,' Harry grinned, extending his hand to both of them in turn. 'I'm Harry Potter.'

'Carrie Hefter,' the woman smiled, blushing slightly.

'Jake,' the man offered, shaking Harry's hand firmly. 'Also Hefter.'

Harry grinned at them. 'Congratulations,' he said as he sat in the armchair opposite them.

'Thanks,' they both said, but a confused expression crossed the man's face as his eyes flickered over Nate.

'Kit said her last name was –'

'Ravencraft,' Harry finished, smiling as Nate looked at the two strangers. Carrie gave him a small salute and he buried his face again. 'Yeah, it's a long story, I suppose.'

'How old is he?' Carrie asked suddenly.

'Three,' Harry answered proudly.

Carrie looked up at Harry, shocked. 'How do you look so young?'

Harry laughed. 'I am young,' he smiled. 'Just turned twenty.'

'But – how?' she asked as the kettle began whistling in the kitchen.

'Well,' Harry began as Nate unstuck himself and looked at Jake, who smiled at him. 'Kit and I were sort of seeing each other while we attended this boarding school. We sort of got closer and fell in love –'

'As cheesy as it sounds,' Kit cut in, laying the tray of tea and cookies on the coffee table. As one, Jake and Nate reached for a cookie.

'And then after we finished school,' Harry continued, 'we moved in with my best friend and his family. But it was too cramped in their small house, so I found this place through –'

'Why didn't you live with either of your parents?' Jake interrupted.

'My parents died when I was a baby, and the last thing I wanted to do was live with my cousin and aunt again,' Harry replied. 'And Kit's parents had moved to South America, and we didn't want to move that far.'

'So Remus, a friend of Harry's parents, had told us where they had lived,' Kit continued. 'So we checked the place out, used Harry's late godfather's money to buy it, and here we are!'

Harry looked sideways at Kit as a silence fell between them all.

'We did that, too,' Carrie said happily. 'We couldn't live with our parents, so we moved in together initially as friends.' She paused to laugh as Kit grinned. 'We never dated, and we even went to prom with different people! But, here we are.'

'So, how long have you lived across the street?' Harry asked politely as Nate shifted in his lap.

'Well, we moved in just after graduation,' she said slowly. 'So it's been three years.'

'That's fabulous,' Kit smiled.

'Yes, I suppose it is,' Jake said. 'Oh! And we brought you a housewarming present!'

Kit blushed. 'Oh, you shouldn't –'

'I couldn't help it,' Carrie smiled, handing Kit a small basket of –

'Homemade blueberry muffins,' Jake said cheerily as Nate peered into the basket.

'Thank you!' Kit was beaming. Home baking just got closer than the Burrow.

'Oh no, thank you,' Carrie said, a small frown crossing over her face. 'We finally have friends in the neighbourhood that are our age and not living with their parents.'

Harry looked between the two of them. 'Walt isn't all that bad, and I'm sure –'

'Oh, Walt is okay,' Jake said quietly, 'but he almost never goes out. We're the youngest people on the street without our parents. Everyone seems so old, or else we get odd looks for marrying so young.'

'We'll be getting the odd looks from now on,' Kit said, grimacing. 'Pregnant at sixteen is frowned upon more than marrying young.'

'Worse yet is living together with a child, unemployed, and not married,' Harry said.

'Thank you,' Carrie said emphatically.

'Anytime,' Kit replied, shaking her head.


	11. Chapter 10

'It was fabulous meeting you, too,' Harry heard Kit saying to Carrie and Jake as they left and he put Nate down for a nap. As Kit closed the door behind them, Harry moved to the top of the stairs.

'We have to be there by four,' he told her as she climbed the stairs towards him.

'Then you had better go and do the dishes while I find us all clothes.'

Harry grimaced, moving into the kitchen, which had been made a mess by Kit as she had made the pistachio dessert. Harry peered at it in the fridge, the vivid green filling staring back at him. Sighing, Harry closed the fridge and turned back to the kitchen workspace, which was littered with graham crumbs, whip cream, bowls, measuring cups and spoons, pistachios, the remains of tea, and the abandoned drum set. Harry sighed in frustration. If only he had his magic.

As he filled the sink, he thought back to those painful days following the final battle. With Voldemort gone for good, the aurors arrested the remaining death eaters with ease. None of them were able to weasel themselves out after Dumbledore had gone. Mad Eye was strict, but McGonagall had reached Barty Crouch Senior's level. Azkaban was filled to bursting with the wrong doers, and the dementors were back under control. The entire wizarding world celebrated the end of the war.

_Crying filled his ears. A familiar crying. He could feel a clean, cool breeze on his fingers, his arms, and his forehead. A soft breathing was coming from his right, and the gentle rustling of turning pages was heard as the crier took a breath. Of course, Harry knew who the crier was, but could do nothing to curb his son's distress. A chair squeaked and footsteps were heard, a soft hushing sound from a woman becoming the backdrop for the renewed wails._

_A book fell with a 'thunk'._

'_Why don't you go home, Remus?' a soft voice at Harry's right asked. A very familiar, tired, feminine voice._

'_Or to a party,' another woman added, breaking the soft hushing. 'Merlin knows you'll find one.'_

_Remus must have shook his head, as the conversation died. Nate's crying ceased, and Harry heard him ask 'can I sit with daddy?'_

'_Not until the nurse says,' the second woman, Kit, said softly. Harry heard the sadness in her voice, and the disappointment in Nate's tiny 'oh'. He could feel his heart breaking._

_His eyes fluttered open, adjusting slightly to the dimly lit room. Kit was pacing the room slowly with Nate in her arms, whispering softly to him. Her hair was thrown into a messy bun and was wearing one of Harry's shirts above her sweats. Looking to his right, Harry saw Hermione, her hair as bushy as ever, dressed in what could pass as pyjamas, her eyes staring unfocused at Harry's right hand. Her head was on Ron's shoulder, whom of which was fast asleep and dressed as though he had been there for quite some time. Behind them sat Remus, a haphazard pile of books, magazines, newspapers, and pamphlets surrounding his exhausted, dilapidated figure. Harry watched as the werewolf turned the page of his current book listlessly._

_Harry looked back at Nate and Kit. Nate caught his eye and grinned. Harry managed a small smile and waved with his fingers._

'_Good mo'ning, daddy.'_

_Hermione gasped, sitting up. Remus dropped his book. Kit cried out loud. Ron woke with a start. Harry's grin widened._

'_You're awake!' Kit rushed up to him, grasping his hand as she put Nate on the floor. 'Oh, you came back!' Tears filled her eyes as she kissed his knuckles._

'_I'll get the doctor,' Remus announced, standing up and reaching for the door._

'_I'll take Nate and get ice cream,' Hermione offered, grabbing Nate's hand and pulling him behind Remus._

_Ron looked slightly uncomfortable. 'Did you want me to leave?' he asked, starting to get up._

'_No,' Harry whispered hoarsely. 'Stay.'_

_Ron smiled broadly, shifting his chair closer to the bedside. 'It's about bloody time you woke up.'_

'_How long –?'_

_Harry saw Kit and Ron shoot each other a look. 'Well, you've only been asleep for a couple days,' Kit said nervously._

'_But?'_

_Ron sighed. 'After we admitted you, you had sort of woken up.'_

'_But, I don't –'_

'_Remember? Good,' Kit said, stroking his hand. 'Now stop trying to talk. We'll tell you what happened.'_

'_You woke up in the middle of the night and were in a sort of trance it seemed like,' Ron said, shifting uncomfortable in his chair. 'Only, you weren't in a trace, you were sort of hallucinating. Kit and I were the only ones here and you didn't know who we were. Made us think that you had amnesia or something like that. So we called in a couple healers, and they gave you a shot of something that made you fall asleep.'_

_He fell quiet, and Harry had no reason to say anything, as Kit tightened her grip on his fingers._

'_You eventually woke up again. It was me and Remus, and you still didn't know who we were. Well, you thought you did. You kept calling us different names. I was scared out of my wits. So Remus went to get one of the healers, and this time he let you carry on doing whatever you were doing. You never got out of bed, you just sort of talked about nonsense. None of it made any sense. But you wore yourself out and fell asleep again. That was when the healer talked to us. Your blood tests were in, and they had come to the conclusion that you were perfectly healthy, only –'_

_Harry's eyes were wide as Kit broke off. 'Only what?'_

_Ron took Harry's other hand, and Harry noticed the tears amid his eyelashes. 'You lost all your magic.'_

_A stiff silence filled the room. Kit had released his hand and was stroking his hair out of his eyes as Harry lay there, unable to speak._

'_They thought it best to move you here. A muggle hospital. The healers said these doctors and nurses could help you more than –'_

_Ron broke off. Kit was still running her hands through his hair as he shut his eyes tight. That was it. In destroying the last horcrux he had lost all his magic. The one thing that had always remained a constant in his life was gone. He could feel the tears building up, and furiously wished them away. He felt Ron let go of his hand and Kit stop touching his hair. He opened his eyes to find a nurse clad in baby blue scrubs looking at his vitals._

'_Good to see you're awake, Mr Potter,' she said happily. 'Do you know where you are? Who these people are?'_

'_Yes,' Harry said softly, his voice choked with unshed tears._

'_Could you tell me, please?' the nurse asked patiently._

'_Kit, Ron, and I'm in a hospital.'_

_The nurse smiled. 'Good. Now, we'll just run another blood test, make sure you really are fine, and I'll go get the doctor to see you.'_

_She left swiftly, and Kit took his hand as Ron sat back down. In no time, a middle-aged man entered, smiling at his patient._

'_Alright, Mr Potter, let's see if you can move.'_

'_You mean I –?'_

_The doctor wasn't listening. Instead, he took Harry's arm and gently bent it back._

'_Does that feel normal?'_

_Harry nodded, bewildered as the doctor laid it back on the bed._

'_I'd like you to do it.'_

_It seemed simple enough for Harry, but as his muscles worked under his own strength, it seemed as though he was being put under the Cruciatus curse. A blinding white filled his eyes as he clamped them shut, but did not utter a sound. He vaguely heard gasp, but his hearing soon went fuzzy. It felt as though his nerves were on fire. Then the blinding white light was replaced with darkness and he relaxed._

_When he woke up next the room was darker than before and much less inhabited. He looked next to him to find Ron, asleep, in the same chair as previously. He sighed, trying to piece together what had happened when he tried to move his hand. More warily now, he looked down and slowly attempted to make a fist. He felt no pain, so he tried to, very slowly; raise his hand off the bed. Sharp pains ran up his arm. He gasped, abandoning his attempts._

'_I knew you would try,' Ron said amusedly beside him._

'_Why can't I?'_

_His best friend sighed. 'The healers say that the loss of you magic has made you sort of weaker. The doctors here say you're suffering from shock and an after effect of being in a coma.' He smiled. 'They all say you'll make a full recovery.'_

_Harry nodded. 'How long have you been here?'_

'_As long as you, mate,' Ron said, and Harry noticed for the first time the bags under his companion's eyes. 'I haven't left your side. Kit and Remus haven't left the hospital. Hermione takes Nate to mum every now and then.'_

'_That's –'_

'_We weren't going to leave you and let you wake up alone,' Ron said firmly._

_Harry smiled broadly. It felt so good. 'I want to see everyone,' he said._

_Ron nodded. 'Oh, and Fred and George say that as soon as you're up you had better be ready to keep saving the world.'_

'_From what?' Harry asked incredulously._

_Ron grinned wickedly as he stood up. 'Oh, cancer, thieves … nothing you can't handle.'_

_Harry rolled his eyes as Ron swung open the door and nodded to the others. Harry's family. Later he would realize all he had done was done for them. The people he loved the most._

'_Hey, just because you've lost your magic doesn't mean we're going to let you stop saving people, now, are we?'_

_Harry laughed out loud. _

Harry started as Kit wrapped her arms around his waist.

'Thinking about it?' she whispered, laying her forehead on his shoulder blade.

'Kind of,' he said softly, pulling out the stopper of the sink.

'Well, stop it,' she said briskly, pinching his sides playfully. 'It's time for you to get dressed.'

Harry smiled, following her up the stairs and into their bedroom. Kit had laid out a pair of black trousers and a white dress shirt with green pinstripes running down it. Obediently, Harry changed as Kit went into the bathroom. She slipped out as Harry was pulling on his shoes, and he felt his jaw drop. Dressed in a simple, light turquoise cocktail dress, she frowned as she pulled at her hair.

'What should I do with my hair?' she whined.

'You're beautiful,' Harry said hoarsely.

Kit narrowed her eyes. 'Keep it in your pants and tell me what to do with my hair. You look good, by the way,' she added. 'Stand up.'

Harry stood. 'It looks good down like that,' he said as she un-tucked his shirt.

'Okay – nope, tucked in – then as soon as Nate wakes up you can dress him and we'll go,' she said as she tucked in his shirt.

Harry nodded, his hands snaking around her waist as she bent down and kissed her neck.

'Not now,' Kit whispered, unwrapping his arms and fixing his cuffs.

Harry sighed. 'I don't know why you're trying so hard,' he commented as she straightened the collar of his shirt. 'It's only Petunia –'

'Who of which doesn't approve of me,' Kit snapped quietly, eyeing him before brushing his shoulders. 'And you might as well do as I say or there will be no shagging for a fortnight.'

Harry fell silent as she watched her retreat to the bathroom, a grin on his face. A faint shout of 'I'm awake, now!' shook Harry from his thoughts, and he proceeded down the hall to dress Nate.


	12. Chapter 11

'Welcome to Privet Drive,' Harry said, turning down "Seether" as they entered his old neighbourhood. Kit was silent, and Nate's eyes were glued to the window.

'It's all the same,' Kit said quietly.

Harry nodded. 'The only things that have changed since I've been here are the vehicles in the driveways.'

Kit looked sideways at him as they pulled into Number Four's drive.

'You have to be good, Nate,' Harry said quietly as he unbuckled the toddler. 'No yelling or throwing.'

'Okay, daddy.'

And if you're really good we'll have ice cream on the way home,' he added in an undertone. Nate's eyes lit up. Kit rang the bell.

A smiling and much healthier looking Dudley flung the door open almost immediately. Harry had previously been told that Dudley had lost weight, but it seemed that he had lost much more than that. 'Hi, Harry,' he said, his smile only faltering as Nate squirmed in Harry's arms. 'Come in. And keep your shoes on.'

'Thank you, Dudley,' Harry said politely, leading Kit into the ever-familiar foyer.

Dudley led them into the living room where Petunia was seated with an athletic looking, brown-haired woman. Harry assumed her Dudley's girlfriend.

'Harry, this is my girlfriend, Julia Grass,' Dudley said as they entered. 'Julia, this is my cousin, Harry Potter.'

Julia turned around, a wide grin on her face. 'Oh, Harry! Kit!' she exclaimed, jumping to her feet and wringing their hands. 'Oh, and this must be Nate! Wow, Tony's told me so much about you!'

'Tony?' Harry said, 'Tony – you know Tony?'

'Of course she does,' Kit said, smiling at the girl. 'They share a last name.'

'I'm his little sister.'

'But why didn't you –?'

'Dinner should be ready now,' Petunia cut in, leading them to the dining room.

'So you're like them?' asked Dudley as he sat down next to her.

'No, I'm more like Harry,' she said, winking at him.

'You lost –' Harry began.

'No,' Julia interrupted, 'never born with them.'

Kit nodded, silently putting Nate into the highchair Petunia placed at one end of the table. They all began to eat in silence, Nate behaving himself quite well until too much force scattered his peas down his front. As Nate bent his head and picked them up (eating them as he did so), Dudley looked at Harry and Kit.

'Why did you keep him?'

Kit froze. 'What?'

Dudley looked taken aback. 'Why did you keep him?' he repeated. 'You put your life in danger and cut short your teenage-hood for – for what?'

Kit scowled. 'I don't believe in abortion,' she said coldly. 'That was never an option.'

'Then why didn't you give him up for adoption?'

Kit laid her knife and fork down, as they were trembling in her hand. 'It – I – we –'

Julia was looking between Dudley and Kit with an apprehensive look on her face. Petunia was staring at the potato on her fork, her eyebrows knitted together. Harry was glaring at Dudley as Nate happily fished out more peas from his lap.

'I mean,' Dudley continued, his eyes moving from Harry to Kit, 'if you were sure it was Harry's –'

'Of course it was,' Kit growled.

'– then why didn't you two get married?' he finished. 'I mean, it's only socially correct to do –'

Kit had stood up. Nate looked up, a confused and worried expression on his face.

'Mummy, dad won't get me ice cream if –'

'Don't you tell me,' Kit said furiously, pointing at Dudley, 'what you think is socially correct, you –'

'More roast?' Harry asked Julia loudly, drowning out Kit's next words.

'You,' Kit thundered, 'who used his own cousin as a punching bag for ten years? Who do you think you are, telling me – us – what you think?' Dudley opened his mouth, but Kit cut across him. 'You've never even apologized! And it's too late now, Dudders, because no one gives a shit what you think, you ungrateful –'

'I lost my dad!' Dudley yelled, jumping up and facing Kit. 'Don't –'

'And Harry hasn't? At least you still have your mother, aunt, and old family friends! Do you know who Harry has as a family now?'

The room had fallen deathly quiet. Dudley shook his head.

'His best friends' family,' hissed Kit. 'And his dad's last best friend. Do you know who he's lost?'

'Kit, that's enough,' Harry said softly, dishing more peas for Nate.

Dudley shook his head and Kit ticked them off her fingers. 'Both his parents, his godfather, Dumbledore, and Hagrid. The people that had given him freedom form his life of hell here.'

'I'm sorry,' Dudley said softly, sitting back down in his chair.

'No, you're not,' Kit said coldly.

'Phoenix,' Harry pressed, 'stop.'

'I am,' Dudley said, his voice rising. 'I never knew –'

'And you never cared!' Kit shouted, causing Nate to jump, tears coming to his eyes. 'You always thought him below you, thought he wasn't as tough as you – but you were wrong! You don't know half of what he's been through!'

'Then enlighten me,' Dudley snarled.

'He saved his best friend's sister when he was twelve from a giant snake and Voldemort! Then he went back in time and saved his godfather when he was thirteen! The next year he faced a dragon, swam to the bottom of a huge lake to save his best friend, and then went through a maze, fighting a huge spider and other magical creatures! The he watched Voldemort return to power, kill Cedric Diggory, and barely got out alive –'

'Cedric?' Dudley said, looking back at Harry. 'He's the one you –?'

'Dreamt about that summer,' Harry finished. 'Yeah, him and my parents that helped me out of –'

'They came back?'

Harry shook his head. 'Just echoes. Magic.'

Dudley nodded. 'Well, you lived.'

Kit scoffed. 'Sure he did! And the next year he watched his godfather die! Year after that he watched Dumbledore die, which is when all hell broke loose. You have no idea!'

'I know what he did after school,' Dudley said quietly, looking down at his hands.

'And every summer you made him miserable,' Kit hissed. 'He saved your life, and –'

'Kit, that's enough,' Harry interrupted, not looking at her but at Nate, who had tears silently streaming down his cheeks. Kit's expression softened as she saw what her temper had caused.

Dudley snorted. 'You should've given him away.'

Julia gasped. Petunia's jaw dropped, and Harry glared at him. Kit, tears in her eyes, fled the room.

'Mummy!'

They heard the front door slam, and Nate began to wail. Harry swiftly picked him up and put him in his lap as Julia turned to look at Dudley.

'Why are you looking so smug?' she asked him coldly. Dudley shrugged and she stood up, looking at Petunia. 'I'm sorry, Mrs Dursley, but I have to go. It was a lovely dinner.'

Petunia nodded and Dudley stood up.

Julia glared at him. 'No need to see me to the door,' she said coldly.

Dudley ignored her and followed her to the door. Harry attempted to console Nate as the other couple exchanged words at the door. The three in the dining room distinctly heard a slap before the door slammed for the second time that evening. Dudley did not re-enter the kitchen. Harry looked at his aunt.

'I'm sorry about Kit.'

'Don't be,' Petunia said, shaking her head. 'I didn't know Dudley would have said … well, what he did. I thought,' she whispered, 'that he had changed.'

Harry nodded as Nate crawled out of his lap.

Petunia smiled fondly as Nate toddled into the living room and climbed onto the couch. 'You're really good with him.'

'Thanks,' Harry replied as he heard Nate sob. 'I don't feel like that now.'

Petunia reached across the table and patted Harry's arm. 'You're braver than I was,' she said softly. 'But go get Kit. Dudley won't be back down.'

Harry nodded, pushing back his chair. As he reached the front door, he saw Nate peeking over the sofa.

'I'm going to get mum,' Harry told him quietly, opening the door. Nate grinned as Harry stepped out into the night.


	13. Chapter 12

'World's biggest prat.'

'Ha, no kidding.'

'I told you he was trouble.'

'Shut up, Tony.'

Kit laughed, and Harry saw her raise the cigarette to her lips.

'What do you think you're doing?'

The three people sitting on the hood looked around at him.

'Smoking,' Kit and Julia said simultaneously.

Harry frowned. 'Kit, you have a child.'

'Who I should've got rid of, apparently,' Kit retorted coldly. 'Is he still in there?'

'He went upstairs,' Harry said softly, crossing his arms. 'You can come back in.'

'I'm coming, too,' Tony piped up, standing as Julia stepped on the butt of the cigarette.

Harry shrugged, smiling. 'Good to see you again, Tony.'

Tony grinned back, his brown hair shaggier than the last time the two had met. 'It's good to se you too, Harry,' he said, following them into the house. 'It's been, what, 3 years?'

'Almost four,' Kit corrected him as Nate came running out of the living room.

'Mummy! You came back!'

Kit beamed, picking him up. 'Of course I came back!'

Nate wrapped his arms around his mother's neck, burying his nose in her collar. 'You scared me,' he said smally as the others went into the living room.

'I didn't mean to,' Kit said softly, kissing the top of his head. 'I won't yell anymore, okay?'

'Okay.'

'Oh, Tony!' Petunia exclaimed, as she stood beside Kit and looked into the living room. "Would you like some dessert as well?'

'Sure, Mrs Dursley, that would be great,' Tony smiled, his brilliant smile causing her to blush slightly.

Petunia went back into the kitchen as Julia and Kit grinned in spite of them selves. Kit followed her, Nate still in her arms as Harry and Tony began to catch up. Petunia looked up as Kit sat Nate down in a chair and began to pile the dishes.

'I'm sorry about yelling like that,' Kit apologized softly, her back turned to Petunia. 'It was extremely rude of me after you had invited us here for –'

'I don't blame you,' Petunia interrupted, taking the dirty dishes from her. 'I would have done the same thing if I was in your place.'

Kit sighed. 'But it's just –'

'Sit down,' Petunia said, putting on the kettle. 'I'll make you some tea.'

'Oh, you don't have to,' Kit said quickly, but sitting down all the same. Silence fell between them as Nate slid quietly out of his seat and scampered into the living room.

'He looks just like Harry did,' Petunia said softly, filling the dishwasher.

Kit nodded, and then burst out softly. 'It's just so hard!'

Petunia didn't answer. She continued cleaning, but at a slower pace, and her face was concentrated. Kit went on.

'I mean, I have to put up with comments like that behind my back. It's never bothered me or made me retort until tonight. Well,' she laughed softly, 'unless you count me blowing up on Mrs Weasley for telling me I was crazy, but that was when we were on our way to the hospital.' She paused as the kettle whistled. 'And Dudley was right; we did throw away our youths. But look what we created! I mean, it feels so good, but so bad. You know?'

Petunia nodded slowly, pushing a cup of tea into Kit's hands.

Kit shook her head. 'No, you don't. You never got in a situation like this when you were sixteen. If you did you wouldn't have given us all the cold shoulder for three years.'

'I'm sorry about that,' Petunia said softly, now scrubbing a pot in the sink. 'I was just – uncomfortable.'

'Because you thought we should have got rid of him,' Kit said quietly.

'Because I thought you were brave. I never thought I could face you two again,' Petunia whispered. 'I am one that believes in abortion, yes,' she continued, her scrubbing ceased, 'but I think you did the right thing.'

Kit looked at her confused. 'What are you saying?'

Petunia didn't turn around, but stared out the dark window. 'By believing in abortion I think every now and then that I did the wrong thing. Sometimes I wish I had never got rid of that baby.' She paused, and Kit lowered her gaze to the mug of cooling tea. 'I was scared. You know how it is. Sixteen and I had two years of school ahead of me. I was too afraid of what I would do, what people would say.' She turned and looked at Kit. 'I admire you for doing what you did and coming this far.'

'Thank you,' Kit said softly, unable to look up.

Petunia simply began cutting the dessert. Draining her tea, Kit took out plates and began giving out pieces to the others in the living room.

As they drove away from Number Four, Harry looked sideways at Kit. Her hair was slightly tousled and she was gazing out the window. Nate was already falling asleep in the backseat, and the only music was that of the road beneath them.

'Why are you so quiet?'

Kit merely sighed, shrugging. 'I'm kind of tired.'

Harry nodded. 'What did you and Petunia talk about in the kitchen?'

Kit gave a wry smile. 'Girl stuff. I kind of respect her now. And I understand where she's coming from in regards to our situation.'

'Sophisticated,' Harry commented, grinning. 'Mind elaborating?'

Kit shot him a look. 'Girl stuff means no boys. Don't ask again.'

'Yes, dear,' he smiled. 'Is our son asleep?'

Kit turned in her seat to look at Nate. 'Yeah.'

'Hopefully he'll stay that way.'

Kit looked back to Harry, a confused look in her golden eyes. 'What do you mean?'

'Oh, nothing,' he sighed, his eyes not leaving the road. 'I guess I just want to be with you again.'

'But your birthday –'

'Was a quickie,' Harry said, somewhat apologetically. 'I want to – to –'

'Yeah,' Kit sighed, looking back out the window. 'I know.'

They rode the rest of the way in silence, and as they pulled into the drive, Harry turned to Kit.

'I'll take Nate upstairs,' he said simply.

She nodded, moving slower as to savour the warm night air. She moved slowly onto the front porch, falling into the hammock as Harry took Nate upstairs. She rocked back and forth slowly, closing her eyes and breathing in deeply. Vaguely, she heard the screen door close softly and Harry move towards her. She took another deep breath, catching a citrus smell among the humidity. Opening her eyes slowly, she saw Harry standing a few steps beyond her, staring up into the stars, slowly running his tongue along the popsicle. Kit couldn't help but lick her lips hungrily.

'Why don't you join me?' she asked softly.

He turned around, smiling guiltily. Handing her the popsicle, he sat slowly in the hammock next to her. He wound his arms around her as she sucked lightly on the sticky, melting treat. Kissing her softly on the corner of her mouth, she moaned softly, shifting closer to him. His thoughts from that afternoon awoke in his mind, and he knew he wanted his way with her.

'Let's put this back in the freezer,' Kit whispered hoarsely, her body responding to the positive and sultry vibes Harry's was giving off. Following her into the house, Harry couldn't keep his eyes off her. As she closed the freezer softly, he pinned her against he fridge so her back was to him.

'You're beautiful.'

'So you've mentioned,' she whispered hoarsely.

He kissed her neck softly, moving his hands up and down her sides slowly. She closed her eyes in bliss, pushing back against him. He slowly hiked up her dress, running his hand along the inside of her thigh. She shivered against him, leaning into him so that he was supporting her. Running His hand along her abdomen, she moaned softly, her hands reaching up and tangling in his hair.

'Oh, Harry.'

Pulling her away from the fridge, Harry pulled her to the kitchen table. He spun Kit around and the kissed fiercely, Kit already fumbling with Harry's buttons. Easily, he picked her up and sat her on the kitchen table, pulling down her lacy underwear.

'Hold up your dress,' he whispered hoarsely, flinging her panties to the floor. He massaged her inner thighs, and she lay back on the table. Never before had he attempted this. And both participants were excited. Running his tongue up to her womanhood, his hand roamed along her abdomen. Slowly, he added to her wetness as he passed his tongue along her clitoris. She moaned heavily, spurring Harry on to dip his tongue inside her, little by little. The moans were replaced by heavy breathing and gasping as she came in a wave of heat. Harry himself moaned, sweeping his tongue wide along her, and then along her thigh. She grasped his hair and pulled him up to kiss his swollen lips, sweeping her own tongue along his, tasting herself. Her hands spread along his neck and down his back, pulling his shirt up and over his head, taking his glasses with it.

'Fuck,' she muttered, abandoning the shirt and attacking his fly. 'Now.'

His response came in a serious of kisses to her swollen lips, still tasting the orange popsicle on her. He could feel her endowed hands running over his hips as she shed his trousers and boxers. Shivering at her smouldering touch, he kissed her roughly, pushing her down on the table, his trousers stuck on his ankles. He began to enter her, faster than he originally would have, her pheromones driving him insane with pleasure and need.

'Fuck, yes,' she moaned, arching into him as he thrust faster and deeper, his warm breath over her face. Kit closed her eyes in ecstasy, wrapping her legs around his waist as they reached new depths. Her lips found his neck and she sucked gently until he hit her core and she gasped in rapture, her teeth connecting to his firm skin. Harry gasped in return, throbbing as he thrust slower now, extending the elation of their nerves and orgasms, Harry releasing himself inside her.

She took his lips again, her hands reaching down to his lower back and pushing him back into her, as far as he could reach. She bit his lower lip, and he moaned, issuing another bout of seed inside her, pulling out as he did and spilling it all over her dress and the kitchen table as well.

'My god,' Kit gasped finally as he collapsed next to her on the table. 'That was –'

'Mmm,' he moaned into her ear, sending chills through her.

'Let's go to bed now,' she whispered, pushing herself up onto her elbows.

'Encore?'


	14. Chapter 13

'Two cans of milk, right?'

'One of milk and one of water.'

'Damn.'

Harry sighed, shaking his head as he circled another advertisement in the newspaper. Nate was playing the pots and pans as Kit stood by the stove, stirring a mass of red liquid in a pot. Harry looked up in time to see Kit make a face of frustration, and he stood.

'Do you need help?' he asked loudly, stepping over Nate and standing next to Kit. She simply handed the spoon to Harry, and he stirred furiously, reaching through the steam to turn down the heat. As the tomato soup curdled, Nate squealed and his drumming increased in ferocity. Kit turned around to find Ron air guitaring with what appeared to be a bottle of champagne. She grinned as Hermione stepped through the doorway holding a card. Kit put a hand up to stifle her own giggles as Hermione, grinning broadly, stepped behind Harry.

'I'm glad we brought food,' she said over the noise as Harry dropped the spoon in surprise and Kit let out a snort of laughter, 'because that doesn't look edible…anymore.'

Harry turned around, a smile splayed on his face as he engulfed Hermione in a hug.

'Why are you here?' he asked happily as Nate threw down the spoons and ran squealing into the living room.

'Your housewarming party, you dolt,' Ron laughed, clapping Harry on the back.

'But we never planned –'

'Surprise!'

Harry and Kit beamed as Mrs Weasley bustled happily into the kitchen, laying a platter of sandwiches on the counter. Mr Weasley followed her, a case of muggle ale in hand.

'Happy housewarming!' Mrs Weasley smiled, embracing them both briefly in a hug. 'Ron has a bottle of virgin champagne, or Arthur has that ale.'

'Thanks, Mrs Weasley,' Harry grinned as Mr Weasley pushed a bottle of ale to him.

'It's my pleasure, dear.'

'Hey, can we have a tour?' Ron asked, poking his head into the kitchen.

'Sure,' Harry said as Kit moved forward to help Mrs Weasley unwrap the sandwiches. 'Follow me.'

As Harry took the rest of them upstairs, Mrs Weasley looked sideways at Kit, who had begun filling the sink.

'What were you trying to make?' she asked, trying to hide the cheek in her voice.

'Soup,' Kit replied meekly, averting her eyes. Mrs Weasley snorted and Kit frowned at her. 'What?'

Mrs Weasley shrugged, busying herself arranging the sandwiches and refusing to answer.

'No, what?' Kit pushed, shutting off the water and turning to face her.

Mrs Weasley turned to her, a patronizing look on her face. 'It was soup dear. Soup is basic. Easy.'

Kit scowled. 'Well, I couldn't make it,' she said simply, turning back to the dishes.

'Which is one of your weak points.'

Kit froze. 'Weak?'

'Oh, maybe not weak,' Mrs Weasley elaborated, scrutinizing a chip in the granite counter, 'but ill-equipped to perhaps be living on your –'

'Are you saying I'm a bad mother?'

Mrs Weasley half shrugged, spinning to find the table littered with crumbs and used napkins. 'I mean, look at this!'

'You caught us by surprise,' Kit said in a low voice. 'We had no time to –'

'We? Can't you –?'

'I'm only one person,' Kit replied, her voice rising.

'And the wife of this household, apparently,' Mrs Weasley cut in. 'How are you going to keep it together when Harry is at work all day and you're here with Nate – teaching him to read and –?'

'Nate is going to nursery school.'

Mrs Weasley spun around, shock etched on her face. 'You can't send him to something like that!'

Kit met her gaze. 'Yes, I can, and I will. It's only logical. I'm going to go and work –'

'Why?'

'Surprise!'

Mrs Weasley and Kit jumped as Tony and Julia appeared in the doorway of the kitchen holding sweets.

'Oh, are we interrupting something?' Julia asked softly as Tony deposited the candies on the table.

'Yes.'

'No.'

Tony laughed. 'Glad that's settled. Where are the others?'

'Tour,' Kit said pleasantly. 'Would you like one?'

'Sure!'

Kit grinned, moving in front of Mrs Weasley and leading the others quickly upstairs.

The trio had met up with the others in Nate's bedroom where Ron and Nate had begun playing with some trucks. However, they all lost interest and stampeded back downstairs where Mrs Weasley, Kristina, and Charlie were eating in the living room. After more congratulations and hugs all around, ales were opened and sandwiches inhaled as the doorbell continued ringing with more arrivals. As Carrie and Jake joined the fray, introductions were made and all magic ceased. The men continued drinking, with the exception of Ron, Harry, and Nate, who were drinking the non-alcoholic champagne. The party seemed to pick up after Harry ordered a dozen pizzas by delivery and Remus slipped in the back door.

'How's the party?' he asked Kit quietly as the others decided on music.

'Remus! You made it!' she laughed, moving farther away from the others and giving Remus a hug. 'It's just getting pumped up. The pizza is on its way. How was the, er –?'

'It was alright,' Remus shrugged, grabbing a small mint from one of the many sweet bowls on the table. 'I've come straight from there so I wouldn't miss anything. I haven't, have I?'

Kit shrugged. 'I don't think so.'

'Think?'

'Mrs Weasley and I, er –'

'Say no more,' Remus chuckled. 'I know all about that. I did live at Number Twelve when Sirius and Molly were going at it over the littlest of things.'

'She thinks I should take cooking lessons.'

Remus raised his eyebrows. 'Are you any good at Potions?'

'Nope. But I can make that green pistachio thing.'

'Good enough for me. Wouldn't hurt though, would it?'

Kit shrugged, turning back to gaze at the partiers. 'I guess not.'

Remus grinned, falling silent as Nate toddled over to them.

'Candy!'

Remus laughed as Kit lifted a bowl of hard candies off the table. 'What do you say?'

'Pwease, mum!'

Remus laughed harder as Kit grinned and lowered the bowl for Nate to pick a candy.

'No! He's too small! He'll choke!'

Kit and Remus turned to find Mrs Weasley bustling into the kitchen and snatching the bowl from Kit, the gaze of some partiers following her. Nate held tightly onto his candy.

'No he won't!' Kit argued.

'He will too! I've seen it!'

'Can I be the mother here?'

Mrs Weasley fell silent as Kit scowled and the other room fell quiet.

Kit turned to Nate, crouching before him. 'And you sit nice on the chair until you finish it, okay?'

'Yes, mum!'

Kit grinned as he hoisted himself up onto the chair and unwrapped the candy. Kit turned to Mrs Weasley as the noise level rose in the living room.

'I still think you should take those classes to be a good housewife.'

'I'm not a wife!'

'Yet!' Harry shouted from the other room, and Remus laughed harder than ever. As he began to choke on his candy, Kit let out a snort of amusement.

'Big boys sit down to eat candies, too,' Kit said smiling as Remus regained control and sank into the chair next to Nate. Mrs Weasley glowered as she slipped out of the kitchen and Kit shook her head.

'So I take it the house is a good thing?' Remus smiled.

Kit grimaced. 'So far. We feel more like a family now…not completely, but more so than before when we were more like three people butting into someone else's family. Almost like orphans.' She sighed. 'Does that make any sense?'

'More than you think,' Remus replied quietly.

'Pizza's here!' Charlie called from the living room, and Nate slid off the chair and ran out to the others.

* * *

I didn't want to leave it like that, but school is a wretched thing. I'd like to thank you all for your support, and my loyal beta says that you should appreciate me. Which if the feeling is mutual... Welcome "Floss", who has read all of Secret Past like a crazy person...I'm glad I have a fan! And I know I'm not supposed to have anoy of these, but you all are so awesome I had to give shout outs and all that crap. Awesome! My posting will be sporadic, so hopefully when I update it will be a surprise and you will love me forever and ever for it! Yay! You rock! 


	15. Chapter 14

_Nate was crying. Again._

'_Shh,' Kit said soothingly, tears brimming in her eyes as she watched her baby squirm and scream in his crib._

'_Kit, come on,' Harry said softly, trying again to pull her from the room._

'_No,' she said, fighting back to her baby's side and reaching towards him uncertainly. 'He needs something, but I don't know …'_

_Tears filled her eyes as Harry roughly pulled her from the room at last and softly closed the door behind them._

'_It's okay,' he said, wrapping his arms around her as she sobbed. 'Mrs Weasley says it's normal for babies to cry like that.'_

'_Really?'_

_Harry sighed, smiling into her hair. 'Yes. Even Remus said that I did it at first.'_

_Kit pulled back, wiping her tears from her cheeks. 'But what do we do? Just – just – leave him?'_

_Harry nodded as more salty tears spilled down her seventeen year old cheeks._

'_It'll be all right,' he said again, pulling her back into his chest._

_They stood like that for a while, outside the nursery door, listening to the baby cry. Kit had stopped crying before long, and Harry didn't move an inch._

'_Do you hear that?' he whispered at last. Kit picked her head off his chest._

'_Hear what?'_

_Harry put a finger to his lips and pushed the door open noiselessly. There, fast asleep in the crib, tired from endless crying, was –_

'_Oh, my baby,' Kit breathed, clutching Harry's shirt as she reached a tentative hand out towards Nate._

_Harry grabbed her hand, and pulled it to his lips, giving her a look and leading her from the room. As he closed the door behind him again, he whispered, 'Let him sleep. It's time you had some, too.'_

_Kit nodded, and let Harry lead her to their bedroom, where she fell asleep seconds after laying her head next to his._

_

* * *

_

'Come along, Nate,' Harry said softly, picking up the toddler.

'I'm not tired!' he whined, slipping out of Harry's arms and squirming onto the floor.

'Yes, you are,' Harry intoned as Charlie laughed beside him. 'All the pizza is gone and mum says no more candy. It's time for bed.'

'No!'

Harry leaned down and grabbed Nate under the arms. In retaliation, Nate became limp.

'Nate, come on,' Harry grumbled, kneeling down in front of his son. 'You have to go to bed."

'No!' Nate squirmed on the floor, away from his dad.

Harry sighed. 'Yes. You have to sleep so that you can play in the park tomorrow.'

Nate stopped squirming. 'Park?'

'Yes. But you have to come to bed now.'

In an instant, Nate stood up and ran to the foot of the stairs. Harry followed him as Charlie passed around more drinks and Remus extracted himself from the hubbub.

Harry followed Nate up the stairs and into the little boy's bedroom. Lifting him into his bed, Harry smoothed back the Potter hair on his son's forehead. Nate closed his eyes and Harry sighed leaning down and kissing him on the forehead.

'Goodnight, Natty.'

''Night, dad,' Nate sighed softly.

Harry stood up, stepping carefully over to the door as Nate rolled over, falling asleep. He watched him for a minute before half-closing the door. As Harry stepped out into the hall, Remus smiled at him.

'You're fantastic with him,' he said quietly.

'Thanks. I just want the best childhood for him, I suppose.'

'I think you're surpassing that,' Remus smiled as Harry led him down the hall. 'You all seem like a happy little family. And I'm happy for you.'

'Well, we are happy,' Harry said as they reached the top of the stairs, 'but we aren't a family yet.'

'And you want to be,' Remus said wisely as Harry took a step down.

'Of course.'

'Then I'm going to have to do what James would want me to.'

Harry stopped and looked up at the man. 'What do you mean?'

Remus merely motioned him up and led Harry to the master bedroom.

'Ready to see your mother's engagement ring?' he asked softly, pulling out the top drawer of the age-old bureau.

'Yeah,' Harry breathed, apprehensive.

Remus pulled the drawer out fully, and reached a hand to the back. He flipped open a hidden closure at the back, and pulled out a small mahogany box. As he wiped off the film of dust, Remus turned to Harry, staring entranced at the piece of history.

'When your parents went into hiding they told Sirius about it, seeing as they didn't trust me at the time. However, while Sirius was living in Number Twelve and you were in school, he told me where I would be able to find this, in case he, well…'

Remus lifted the lid, and Harry gasped.

'This is the Potter engagement ring. It's one of those age old traditions, and I know your mum and dad would want you to keep it going.' As Harry lifted out the Emerald ring, Remus closed the lid of the box. 'Kind of ironic that your eyes are the colour they are,' he said softly. Harry only nodded.

'Thank you.'

'As long as I get an invite to the wedding,' Remus grinned.

Harry beamed.

'Did it really take that long to put him down?' Kit asked as Harry and Remus reappeared in the kitchen.

'No.'

'I didn't think so,' she said softly. 'Then why did it take you so long?'

'Don't worry about it, dear,' Harry said softly, grasping her hand briefly before going back out into the living room.

'Seriously, Remus,' Kit said, slightly put out. 'What took you so long?'

'It's a confidential matter, m'dear,' Remus said happily. 'And I must be off…just in case.'

'Alright then,' she sighed, hugging him. 'Good luck.'

'Hopefully I won't need it.'

'Come over tomorrow and elaborate, will you?'

'As long as you don't cook,' he said, winking.

Kit simply shook her head as Remus left through the back door.


	16. Chapter 15

'Mum? Why are you on the couch?'

Kit opened her eyes blearily; the remnants of the party and her son's face swam before her.

'Hmm?'

Nate made a face. 'Park!'

'Yes,' Kit gasped, sitting up and holding her throbbing head. 'Is daddy awake?'

'Yep!' Nate shouted gleefully, and, clapping his hands wildly, ran squealing into the kitchen.

Kit groaned as she held her head. Harry poked his head out of the kitchen and looked at her amusedly.

'Did you want some tea?' he asked quietly.

Kit nodded smally. 'Got a potion?'

'No, let me whip one up,' Harry said sarcastically, turning back into the kitchen. Moments later, Nate came running out.

'Daddy says that you have to go have a shower and tough it out 'cos you're coming with us.'

Kit rolled her eyes, but smiled smally. 'Tell daddy to bring me my tea.'

'Okay!'

Kit grinned, leaning back on the couch and closing her eyes as the chair legs in the kitchen scraped against the floor and Nate spoke to Harry. Harry laughed, and cutlery clattered.

'Here you go,' Harry said softly, sitting next to her and handing her the mug of tea.

'Thanks,' she whispered. 'Nate's eating?'

'Playing with his cereal is more like it,' Harry said softly, looking at her fondly as she took a sip of the tea. 'Are you going to be okay to come to the park?'

'I should be,' Kit breathed. 'I don't know why – I only drank the champagne stuff.'

Harry pondered her for a moment. 'You shouldn't be sick from that.'

Kit shrugged and took another sip as the phone rang in the kitchen. As Harry got up, Kit sat forward on the couch, lost in thought and her headache.

'What? Are you – no, I didn't – no, I don't think – uh, yeah, yeah she did – oh, I see – yeah, I agree. Right. But who – yes, for sure. Speak to you soon. I'll tell her. Bye.'

As Harry hung up the phone, he stuck his head out into the living room.

'Who brought the shrimp ring?'

Kit closed her eyes as confusion flooded her face. 'What?'

'The shrimp ring last night,' Harry repeated. 'Who brought it?'

'I don't know,' she moaned, swirling the tea. 'Why?'

'Because Hermione and Ginny both have something like food poisoning, and they only ate the shrimp. And so did you.'

Kit froze mid swirl. Her eyes widened as she turned to look at him. 'We were the only three?'

Harry nodded, and as he did, a wave of nausea passed over her.

* * *

'Kit? Are you okay in there?'

She moaned, resting her head on the cold, clean porcelain of the toilet.

'Take that as a yes?'

Kit moaned again, and as she did, Nate came toddling down the hall to Harry.

'Park?'

'Not yet,' Harry sighed, sitting down next to the door as Nate frowned. 'Mum is sick.'

'Ick,' Nate said, making a face as he climbed onto Harry's lap. 'Poor mum.'

'Yes, poor mum,' Harry agreed, smiling slightly as his son made himself comfortable.

'How much longer?' Nate asked loudly through the door.

'Five –'

'Five minutes, bud,' Harry finished as the toilet flushed again.

Five minutes later, the two boys in the hall heard the shower begin to run.

'Okay, Nate,' Harry began, standing up as Nate looked up at him excitedly. 'Shall we make a picnic to take to the park?'

'Yes!'

'Will you help me make the sandwiches?'

Nate's eyes grew large and bright as he clapped his hands. 'Yes! Ham and cheese!'

Harry grinned as he followed the trotting boy into the kitchen.

* * *

The day proved to be warm and sunny, and the park was almost full to bursting with yelling, smiling, playing children. It cheered Kit up mildly to see the picture perfect childhood moment, and Nate was pulling on her hand.

'Me and daddy will be over here on the bench,' she told him as Nate's wide green eyes travelled around the park. 'You come see us when you're hungry or something.'

'Yes, mum, bye!'

Harry slipped his hand into Kit's as they watched him run over to the sandbox. He smiled down at her as he gave her hand a squeeze.

'Don't be so worried about him, hey?'

'I can't help it,' she sighed, letting Harry steer her onto the bench and wrap an arm around her shoulders. 'But anyway, how is the job hunting coming along?'

Harry shrugged, not looking at her, a slight tinge of pink to his cheeks.

'Any offers?' Kit pressed.

Harry shrugged again, and nodded slowly.

'Are you going to take it?'

'We'll see.'

Kit's eyes narrowed. 'You aren't going to tell me, are you?'

Harry smiled, finally locking eyes with her. 'Nope.'

Kit rolled her eyes, turning her attention back to Nate, who was playing closely and happily with another little boy. 'Aww,' she said softly. 'Nate's made a friend.'

Harry laughed and the two little boys stood up together, talking. As the little boy ran over to his mother, Nate came bouncing over to Harry and Kit.

'Sandwich time!'


	17. Chapter 16

When they returned home later in the afternoon, Kit was back to being in high spirits, and Harry had a new worry about Nate as August came to an end.

'Hey, I think we have a problem,' Harry said quietly as Kit made tea in the kitchen.

'What would that be?' she asked, turned to look at Harry's relaxed form in the doorway.

'Nursery school.'

A thoughtful expression crossed Kit's face as the kettle behind her heated up.

'We need to find the best,' she said.

'Of course.'

'So…interviews of all eligible candidates?'

'Sounds good,' Harry agreed. 'We'll phone however many of them and get the scoop.'

'Alright.'

Harry and Kit looked at each other. 'And while he is at nursery school, you and I will –?'

'Make passionate love all day long.'

Harry laughed, moving forwards to wrap his arms around her waist. 'I was thinking more along the lines of learning to cook and finding a job.'

'Oh good, I've always wanted to see you cook,' she grinned as the kettle whistled.

Harry merely shook his head, smiling. 'I'm going to check on Nate.'

Ashe climbed the stairs to Nate's room, he could hear him whispering. Confused, Harry slipped quietly into Nate's room and saw him on the edge of his bed, whispering to a squirrel, perched on the open windowsill.

Nate turned to look at Harry.

'Shh!' he whispered, putting a finger to his lips. 'Don't scare JooJoo!'

'Okay,' Harry whispered, closing the door behind him. 'Why is JooJoo in here?'

'He wanted to visit!' Nate whispered, grinning.

Harry nodded, looking closely at the red squirrel.

'I think he's hungry,' Nate said, now looking at the squirrel.

'I don't think so,' Harry whispered, advancing on the squirrel, which bristled.

'Mum! Look! It's JooJoo!' Nate shouted.

Harry whipped around to find Kit, stock still, eyes wide and staring, with the door open behind her.

'Close the door!' he said quickly, but Kit seemed to be frozen, and the squirrel, startled by all the shouting, ran across the room and down the hall.

'A squirrel!'

Harry tried to not smile at Kit, who was almost hyperventilating.

'I hate those – those – evil – argh!'

Harry raced out of the room, trying to follow the squirrel's progress. He saw a fuzzy red tail whip around the corner into his and Kit's bedroom.

Slowing down, he slipped into the room, closing the door behind him. The squirrel was perched on the end of the bed, looking at him. Slowly, Harry reached over, closed the wardrobe door, and slipped some drawers on the dresser closed.

'Okay, buddy,' he whispered, moving over to open the window. 'It's time for you to go back home.'

'Don't kill JooJoo!'

As Nate shouted, the squirrel fled under Harry's arm and out the open window.

'Oh.'

Nate's face fell and Harry turned from the window, shrugging. 'Don't worry about it, bud.'

His eyes met Kit's golden orbs.

'I'm going to go and buy screens for the windows,' he said automatically, and Kit nodded solemnly.

* * *

It was later in the evening, after the screen installations and Nate's tucking into bed, when Kit plopped down in the couch next to Harry with a list of names, numbers, and times.

'What's that, dear?'

'Nannies.'

'No.'

Kit shot him a look. 'What's wrong with a nanny?'

'I thought we had agreed he was going to nursery school,' Harry said calmly, tapping his pen against the newspaper in front of him.

'I changed my mind,' Kit snapped. 'I want him here.'

'No.'

'You won't even listen!'

Harry touched Kit's arm. 'I am listening dear, but think of the people we know who have had nannies.'

Kit narrowed her eyes at him. 'Like…Draco.'

'Exactly. Not good.' Harry said simply, turning back to the paper. 'And it would be nice for him to meet other kids in a fun, educational setting.'

'Fine. You win,' Kit sighed, ripping the top half of the page off and handing it to him. 'Here are nursery school people that you can contact.'

Harry rolled his eyes. 'Thanks.'

'And that brings me to the next issue we have.'

Harry looked at her.

'Our son has spots.'

Harry bit his lip, his eyes twinkling. 'Where are the spots?'

'All over him. Everywhere. Is he diseased?' Kit asked in a rush, her eyes becoming large.

'No,' Harry assured her, patting her arm, 'he's fine. He might just have chicken pox.'

'We haven't had any contact with chicken since The Burrow!' Kit exclaimed, near hysterics.

Harry couldn't help but laugh aloud.

'It has nothing to do with chickens,' he said. 'It's just a common, childhood thing that every kid gets once in his life. A muggle thing.'

Kit narrowed her eyes. 'I've never had them.'

'You might get them.'

Kit stood up. 'We need a doctor.'

Harry shook his head as she moved back towards the phone. He looked at the list of names in his hands. Next to each was a time, no doubt for an interview. There were five of them. It started at nine the next morning.

Harry sighed. It would be an exciting day tomorrow.

* * *

It was. As Harry stood looking out into the early morning, Remus slipped into the kitchen.

'Morning.'

'Morning, Moony,' Harry yawned. 'What brings you here so early?'

'A proposition from Mrs Weasley,' he answered, sitting at the table. 'Are you making tea?'

'Care for some?'

'Of course,' Remus smiled, leaning back in the chair. 'Anyways, Molly says that instead of you two paying for a day care or whatever, that you let her take Nate in the day and she will do all and more than the muggles.'

Harry smiled. 'That's nice of her. But we won't.'

'Didn't think you would,' Remus said softly, spooning sugar into the mug Harry passed him. 'I tried to tell her, but you know how she gets.'

Harry nodded. They all knew how she _got_.

'We're actually meeting some eligible candidates today,' Harry said, and Remus raised his eyebrows. 'Well, all of them.'

'How many?'

'Five.'

Remus rolled his eyes. 'That Kit is insane sometimes.'

Harry snorted into his tea. 'Sometimes?'

Remus laughed and Nate came waddling into the kitchen.

'Toast?'

'Sure,' Harry said, standing up as Nate heaved himself up into the kitchen chair. 'Did you want some, Remus?'

'If you have some spare,' he said, reaching distractedly into his pocket and searching it.

As both men's backs were turned, Nate lost his grip halfway up, and fell with a thud to the ground. Remus started and looked up, and Harry whipped around, his eyes on Nate.

'Are you alright?' they chorused.

Nate stood up, holding the edge of the table for balance. 'Yep, good.' The toast popped up in the toaster. 'Toast!'

They all laughed.

'I actually have something else for you,' Remus said as Nate settled himself successfully into his chair. 'Well, for Kit at least.'

'Oh?' Harry sat a plate of toast in front of them all as he took his seat again.

'Yes. Because Hermione saw Kit looking at her wedding magazines. And so she took the liberty or writing down couple of her favourite contacts for some basic, early planning things if Kit was interested.'

Harry raised his eyebrows at him over the top of his mug. 'I haven't even said anything yet.'

'But you will, and Kit knows it, we all know it, and there might as well be less stress after the – you know. Makes it easier on all of us.'

Harry smiled. 'Quite right.'

Nate dropped his crust onto the floor.

'Easy is nice,' Harry sighed.


	18. Chapter 17

It was two weeks later when JooJoo came back to haunt Kit. After the meetings with the childcare representatives, which Remus sat through to report to Mrs Weasley; after Kit called Saedi, the wedding planner; after Nate recovered from the chicken pox and received shots from a trusted doctor for common ailments, Kit stood stirring a successful batch of soup on the stove, her back to the two men in her life. As Harry read the paper, Nate looked out the window frowning slightly. As Nate gave a tiny sigh Kit turned around, concern on her face.

'What's wrong?' she asked him as Harry looked up at them both.

'I want JooJoo back,' Nate whispered wistfully. Kit looked at Harry. Harry shrugged.

'I'm sorry, dear,' Kit attempted, 'but JooJoo lives in the wild.'

Nate nodded sadly. Kit shot Harry a piercing look. Harry looked back down at his paper pointedly. She rolled her eyes as she turned back to the bubbling soup.

'Maybe we could get a different kind of JooJoo,' Kit said offhandedly. Harry looked up in surprise and Nate clapped his hands.

'What? Kit, I don't think –' Harry began, laying down the paper in front of him.

'It wouldn't be exactly like JooJoo,' Kit continued over Harry's protest, 'but it would be small and cute.'

Harry frowned at her as Nate beamed.

'Daddy can wash the dishes when you and I go to get one.'

'One what?' Harry inquired as Kit laid the soup in front of them, an ice cube in the smaller bowl. 'What kind of JooJoo are you getting?'

She smiled wryly. 'A Malfoy shaped one.'

Harry looked at her, nonplussed. 'Excuse me? Malfoy shaped?'

Kit nodded, testing a bit of Nate's soup for how hot it was.

He stared at her. And then it clicked.

'You've got to be kidding me.'

Kit laughed outright. 'I most certainly am not,' she grinned.

Harry merely shook his head, turning silently to his soup.

Kit and Nate went out, leaving Harry with the dishes again.

* * *

'His name is Caleb,' Kit announced as Nate toddled in front of her upon their arrival back. 'He'll be living in a cage, and you don't have to do anything for him,' she added. 'But admit it,' she said, thrusting the cage to Harry, 'he is awfully cute.' 

Harry crinkled his nose. 'I don't have to do anything?'

'Nope,' Kit beamed, and Nate clapped his hands. The ferret in the cage ran in circles. 'It won't leave it's cage.'

'Okay,' Harry nodded, turning back to the paper.

Kit eyed him suspiciously. 'Okay? That's it?'

Harry nodded again.

Her eyes narrowed. 'Good,' she said softly, bemused at Harry's relaxed expression.

'Oh, and Kit,' Harry said as she and Nate were making their way up the stairs. 'Remus sent Hedwig back for a while.'

'Why?'

Harry shrugged. 'Said he was renovating his cottage. And I distinctly remember in seventh year when Hedwig came back one night with a ferret.'

'It was a squirrel,' Kit corrected him. 'Hedwig won't eat Caleb.'

'Okay.'

* * *

The next day was Nate's first at Nursery School. Harry spent fifteen minutes in the car restraining Kit after they had dropped him off, consoling her that the nursery school was the best there was. Kit eventually nodded, and Harry drove her back home. 

'Where are you going?' she asked when he said he would only be dropping her off.

'To a job interview,' Harry replied simply, and Kit looked at him incredulously.

'Dressed like that?'

Harry rolled his eyes.

'What kind of job is this for anyways? And why,' she added, 'didn't you tell me before?'

Harry sighed. 'There's a pub nearby,' he began, and Kit scoffed, 'that needs an extra hand,' he continued louder. 'They had an ad in the paper, I called them the other day, and they're willing to give me decent hours and decent pay.' He looked pointedly at her as he stopped at a red light. 'And that's what we need, so I said yes.'

'Then why do you have to go for an interview?' she asked sullenly, slumping in her seat. 'And why a pub?'

'I'm sorry,' Harry said softly. 'I know how you feel about –'

Kit snorted, looking out the window.

_-- Kit, or Phoenix, sat in her pink bedroom, listening to her mother rant and rave below her. Tears formed in her eyes again as she recalled the letter that came for her that morning. Her mother refused to let her go to Hogwarts. 'I'll teach you my goddamn self!' she had spat at her only daughter as her father left the room quickly. 'Fuck,' she muttered now, silently amazing herself with the maturity of the words she uttered at eleven years old. She pulled the black marker from her pocket and found a blank piece of her wall that had no drawings on it. She did not care that graffiti covered most of her walls. They were her mother's walls, and she hated her mother. Hated her for the alcohol. Hated her for the meal-less days. Hated her for the abuse. She sighed, scrawling the twenty-first 'Fuck her to goddamn hell' on her wall._

'_Phoenix!'_

_Phoenix slipped quietly out of her bedroom, tiptoeing down the overflowing stairs filled with bills and bottles._

'_Phoenix' her mother screeched again, and Phoenix covered her ears with her hands as her mother stood a mere two feet in front of her._

'_Yes, mum?' she asked calmly, keeping the two feet space between them, knowing if her mother advanced on her she wouldn't be able to back away._

'_Clean up that goddamn kitchen,' she ordered, slurring her words as only she could at eleven in the morning. 'You left it a mess again, you bitch!'_

'_Yes, mum,' Phoenix said softly. 'I'm sorry, it won't happen again.'_

'_You're damn right it won't!' her mother screeched again. 'And when you're done that, I need you to go to the store for me.'_

_Again, Kit thought miserably as her mother stumbled into the living room. But she silently followed the order of cleaning the kitchen. It was spotless when she finished. When she went to take money from the jar her mother kept on the kitchen counter, she found it empty, and winced. Bracing herself for the attack, Phoenix stepped into the living room where both her parents sat; watching the muggle TV her father had bought._

'_I need money for the store,' Phoenix said softly. Her father looked at her worriedly as his hand immediately went to his pocket. Her mother, on the other hand, rounded on her._

'_Money? You mean you spent it all, you little wench?'_

_Phoenix winced as her mother stood._

'_You little slut! Spending all my money when you know I need it!'_

_Her mother swung at her, hitting Phoenix's already sore stomach._

'_Belle, leave her, it's okay,' her father attempted. 'I have money she can –'_

_Belle laughed raucously. 'You have money, you dirty bastard?' she spat, trying to focus on him as he slipped between Phoenix and her mother. 'After I know you've been sleeping with all the sluts in town!'_

_Her father rounded on Phoenix as well. 'You told her?' he roared, advancing on her tiny form. 'You said you wouldn't!'_

'_Well, she did, you fucker!'_

'_Shut up!'_

_Phoenix ran before they could stop her, stumbling out the door when the pain in her stomach ripped through her body. Tears flowed down her face as she ran to the nearby river – her haunt. She collapsed on the bank, the shouting and screaming reverberating in her head. Since her mother had begun drinking she had counted down to the day she would be able to leave to Hogwarts. Now she could not._

_A girl sat on the bank along from Phoenix, and they both managed weak smiles at each other. They were friends instantly. Phoenix's mother never worried when she did not come. Adrien was the best thing that had happened to Phoenix, and after a couple of years she went home every night when her mother was not drinking and her father was out with another mistress. The atmosphere was still stiff, and Kit received several letters asking if she would attend Hogwarts, all of which her mother discarded._

_Phoenix answered the letter regarding her sixth year, but by that time, she was going by Kit. She was also helping Adrien with fervour. She would not see her best friend go the same way as her cold-hearted parents. ---_

'It'll be okay,' Harry said gently, placing a hand on hers. 'I'll come home every night. Please don't worry.'

'I won't – after a while,' Kit sighed, finally turning her gaze to him, 'and I want you home to tuck in your son.'

Harry pulled into the driveway and unlocked the doors. 'I'll put in a word about it,' he said softly, leaning over to her. 'I'm sure we'll work something out.'

Kit nodded sadly, kissing him softly. 'I love you,' she whispered.

'Love you, too,' Harry breathed. 'I won't be too long.'

Kit only nodded, stepping out of the car and slamming the door.


	19. Chapter 18

It was noon when Harry pulled back in the driveway to find Carrie and Kit sitting on the porch, smoking. He shook his head as he slammed the door.

'Did you get the job?' Kit asked sulkily as smoke escaped from her lips.

'Yes,' Harry said, frowning at them both. 'And you both should stop doing that. It's disgusting.'

Carrie and Kit shrugged. 'At least we're not doing it inside,' Carrie reasoned. Harry rolled his eyes.

'And besides,' Kit added, flicking her ashes, 'it's either this or tear the house apart in worry for my son.'

Harry actually laughed. 'Why don't you do crosswords or read instead?' he posed, sitting next to them.

'Because they're boring!' Carrie exclaimed, putting the butt out in the ashtray between them.

'Play with that animal then,' Harry offered, but Kit shook her head.

'He's sleeping,' she said wisely, mimicking Carrie. 'And besides, the muffins should be done now.'

Carrie clapped her hands and Harry sighed, following Kit inside and to the kitchen.

* * *

'They aren't that bad,' Harry commented five minutes later as they sat in the living room watching Caleb run in his cage.

'Excuse me?' Kit gasped. 'They're marvellous.'

'Superb,' Carrie agreed, pulling on her shoes. 'But I must be off to work. Pop by sometime for tea, would you?' she asked them both.

'Of course,' Harry said, standing up and walking her to the door.

Carrie grinned. 'Until next time!' she called to Kit, giving Harry a quick hug.

Kit grinned as the door shut behind her and Harry sat back on the couch next to her. 'She's fantastic, hey?'

'Superb,' Harry mocked, and Kit smacked him playfully. 'So,' he sighed, laying his head on her shoulder, 'Dave says I can work eight to four during the weekdays, but I have to pick one day of the week to work the night shift – six to one.'

'That's good,' Kit said indifferently. 'At least you'll be home on weekends, right?'

'Yes,' Harry sighed. 'He was really good about it too. He's a father too, so he knows that family time is important.'

'Then why do you have to work a night shift?'

'Part of the job,' Harry said, frowning at Kit's pout. 'Now come on, it's one night a week. It was either that or a Saturday night shift.'

Kit shrugged. 'At least you have a job now.'

'There's the spirit,' Harry grinned, kissing her on the cheek. 'Now, what will we do for the rest of the afternoon?'

'Get ready for dinner,' Kit said, and her tension seemed to lift slightly.

'All afternoon?' Harry asked, taken aback.

'Well, we are going to have guests,' Kit said softly, a smile coming to her lips.

'Who?'

'Ron and his brothers.'

'No Hermione?'

Kit shook her head. The last thing she said that afternoon was, 'Pick up Nate, would you? Carrie said she'd look after him while we all ate.'

* * *

'Bill, will you cut this for me?'

'Sure, Kit.'

'Aww, poor dear can't cut a roast.'

'Shut up, George.'

Fred laughed as Harry and Ron sat down at the table.

'So, what's the occasion?' Charlie asked as Kit poured them all wine.

'Ask Ron,' Kit smiled.

Ron blushed as everyone looked at him. 'I actually just wanted to ask you, Harry, if the pub you work at now has space open for a stag party.'

'We apparently throw them all the time,' Harry grinned.

'Wait now, the girls will want that bar for the hen party as well,' Kit interrupted, setting down a platter of vegetables in front of them all.

'During a night when Harry's working, too,' George cut in. 'Ginny told me,' he said, answering the questioning looks on Harry and Ron's faces.

'Then it shouldn't be a problem, as long as Harry doesn't work a Saturday night,' Charlie said. 'Do you?'

Harry shook his head, his mouth full of mashed potatoes.

'The meat isn't even on the table yet, Harry!' Kit scolded him. Heshrugged. Fred snorted into his wine.

'When are you proposing?' Bill asked as he sat down.

'You'll be there, don't worry,' Ron grinned.

'Do you have the ring?' Charlie asked eagerly.

Ron nodded, blushing again. 'Dad gave it to me – it was mum's engagement ring.'

'Passing down through the generations,' Kit smiled. 'That's brilliant.'

'Yeah, it is,' Ron agreed. 'Pass the peas.'

* * *

The days passed quickly, Nate enjoying his time at day care, Harry getting used to the time spent working in the pub, and Kit learning a new recipe or cooking trick from Carrie. Friday evening was an eventful ordeal as they got ready for Hermione's birthday party. Kit and Harry had bought Hermione's present (an analogy of romantic short stories) earlier in the week at a department store. She and Nate wrapped it while Harry was at work. And so they sat in the car, on the way to the party at Oliver and Sasha's.

'Dave said that there could be a discount for Ron's stag party and Hermione's hen party,' Harry commented as he changed lanes.

'Is that right?' Kit asked. She had warmed up during the week to Harry working at the pub. The stories he came home with always made her laugh – something she fell in love with him for the first time.

'Yeah, so I think they'll be happy about that,' Harry continued. 'You know – spend less money on – oh, I missed the turn off.'

'Daddy missed the turn off, Nate,' Kit said, pulling a face at their son in the back seat.

'Daddy doesn't know where he's going,' Harry mumbled.

'Daddy's stupid!'

Harry shot Kit a look. Kit looked outraged.

'Nathaniel!' Kit scolded. 'Where did you hear that?'

'Tommy said it to Jill yesterday,' Nate said quietly.

'It's a bad word, okay?' Kit asked softly. 'You aren't to say bad words.'

'Okay, mummy.'

'Now what do you say to daddy?' Kit prompted him.

'Sowwy, daddy,' Nate whispered.

'Good boy,' Kit said, smiling at him. 'I'll let auntie Herm give you an extra big piece of cake because you're so good.'

Nate's eyes lit up and he clapped as Harry shot a desperate look at Kit. 'I love you, mummy!'

'I love you too, bud.'

Harry shook his head, taking the turn off.


	20. Chapter 19

**Warning: Contains Smut.** no kidding. pfft. For Sasha.

* * *

'Happy birthday, Hermione,' Kit said happily, hugging the smiling woman upon entering the party.

'Thanks, Kit,' she grinned. 'Oh, you shouldn't have got me a present!'

'Your best friend only turns twenty-one once,' Harry said, and Nate hugged Hermione's knees.

'Thank you,' Hermione said softly, laughing at Nate. 'Did you want some cake?' she asked him.

'Yes please!' Nate clapped. 'Mum said I could have a extra big piece!'

'Did she now?' Hermione smiled, shooting a look at Kit, who shrugged.

Nate nodded and with another smile, Hermione led Nate into the kitchen as Sasha swooped down on the couple.

'Oh good, you found it,' she smiled, hugging them both in turn. 'I was worried you would miss the turn off!'

'We did the first time,' Kit smiled.

Sasha laughed. 'Well, come and have a drink would you?'

Kit smiled as Harry took her hand and led her into the living room where the others sat.

'Hey, Harry, Kit,' Oliver said happily from behind the bar. 'Good to see you again.'

'You too, Oliver,' Harry grinned. 'How've you been?'

'He's been fantastic,' Sasha beamed. 'Just got signed to the Edinburgh Eagles for the new season!'

'Wow, congratulations!' Kit said, smiling. 'But isn't that a long commute everyday?'

'It won't be when we move to Scotland,' Oliver said quietly. The room fell quiet around them.

'You're moving?' Mrs Weasley asked, the forkful of cake falling into her lap as she stalled.

'Yes,' Sasha breathed, excitement in her features. 'We've already found a nice little place away from the muggles so that when the kids come they can play Quidditch as well.'

'Kids?'

Sasha nodded at Mrs Weasley. 'If any of your kids want to come out, that's totally alright, and once Nate's old enough to handle a broom, he and you two are welcome as well,' she added to Harry and Kit.

'Oh, wow, thanks,' Harry smiled as Kit and Sasha beamed. Mrs Weasley frowned slightly.

'Here's the lady of the hour!' Mr Weasley interrupted as Hermione led Nate back to his parents. All the boys cheered raucously and Hermione blushed.

'Time for a toast!' the twins roared.

Hermione's blush deepened as Kristina passed drinks around to everyone and Ron tapped the side of his glass with a spoon, moving to stand beside her.

'Well, now you're legal to drink anywhere in the world,' he cheeked, 'but I hope that instead of getting plastered in far off places, you'll stay here –' Ron got down on one knee and everyone's eyes widened, 'and marry me. Please, Hermione?'

'Yes,' Hermione breathed immediately, and Ron reached into his pocket for the ring. As he slid it on her finger she gasped, tears starting in her eyes.

'I love you,' Ron whispered, and even the twins did not catcall as he wrapped her in his arms and kissed her.

'Three guesses where that'll lead later tonight,' Kit whispered to Harry, Sasha, and Oliver as the Weasleys cheered and hugged.

Sasha shot a pointed look at Oliver, who flushed.

_

* * *

_

He kissed her shoulder as he slipped into the bed with her, two hours later than he said he would be. A box of half-eaten chocolates and half a bottle of red wine sat on the bedside table next to his wife.

'_You're late,' she mumbled, opening one drunken eye._

'_I'm sorry,' he whispered, kissing her neck. 'I couldn't get away.'_

'_Bugger,' she breathed heavily, turning away from his soft kisses. 'I'm not in the mood now,' she said a little louder as he ran his hands up and down her sides. 'Go sleep on the bloody couch.'_

'_Are you sure?' he moaned into her ear, pleading._

'_Positive,' she said stiffly. Oliver sighed, and the weight behind her shifted on the bed._

_The room fell silent around Sasha as Oliver padded down the hall. She lay still and quiet for a number of minutes, listening to her husband extracting pillows and blankets from the hall closet, and then collapsing on the sofa with a tired groan. Her imagination wandered, and she soon found herself on her feet, heading slowly to the living room._

'_I'm lonely,' she complained softly, crawling on top of the tired athlete._

'_I thought you weren't in the mood,' Oliver said suspiciously, as she kissed along his collarbone._

'_I changed my mind,' she whispered hoarsely._

_Oliver laughed lightly as her hands roamed up the back of his t-shirt. 'I'm glad,' he whispered._

'_Then shut up,' Sasha hissed, pulling his shirt off. As his hands began making their way to her waist, she swatted them away. 'Let me do that,' she breathed, and pulled her own shirt off, then tugged of his sweats and boxers._

'_Don't tease,' he begged as she leant down and kissed him._

'_I won't,' she murmured, kicking off her own bottoms and kissing him passionately, eagerly._

_It took only minutes for the intoxicated Sasha to lure the tired Oliver to make love to her on the couch. He entered her quickly, earning himself a gasp followed quickly by a moan as she tightened around him. His breathing grew ragged with exhaustion and carnality as their tempo increased with ferocity and his hands wandered her silky skin. He came inside her suddenly, and she swore when he pulled out._

'_What?' he panted._

'_Well, I'm not there yet!' Sasha complained._

_Oliver grinned wickedly, his hand moving to where his cock had been, and he kissed her savagely. She moaned into his mouth, and came into his hand._

'_Well, good night then,' she breathed, relaxing on top of him._

'_Yeah,' he whispered into her hair, pulling the blanket back over top of them._

_

* * *

_

'Hey, Harry,' Ron said, pulling Harry to the side as all the women gaped over the ring, 'will you be my best man?'

Harry grinned, engulfing Ron in a hug. 'Of course,' he said softly, patting him on the back as Ron beamed. 'And congratulations. About time you did it.'

Ron laughed and Nate toddled over to them.

'Daddy,' he said, 'why is auntie Herm crying?'

Harry smiled, picking the boy up and Ron ruffled his hair. 'Because uncle Ron gave her a very good birthday present.'

'A truck?' Nate asked excitedly, and Ron laughed.

'No,' Harry said slowly, 'a very pretty ring.'

'Oh,' Nate whispered, looking disheartened.

Ron laughed again. 'Hey, Nate, would you like to be part of a very special day for me and auntie Herm?'

Nate nodded and both Harry and Ron grinned.

'Can he be the ring-bearer?' he asked Harry.

'Of course! Wow! You sure are a lucky kid,' he added to Nate, who grinned happily.

'I know! Auntie Herm said I could have two pieces!'


	21. Chapter 20

October blossomed with an early frost, and everyone in Godric's Hollow worried about an early snow. Nate and Kit played with Caleb at any chance they got, and Harry spent hours making up lost time with Hedwig. Remus dropped by a couple days a week, usually for just enough time to meet Caleb for the umpteenth time, and to have a drink with Harry. Each time he brought with him an update on the renovating of his cottage. One day he came with more than his usual update.

'Hey, guys!'

'Tonks!'

The bubble-gum pink-haired woman beamed at Harry and Kit as Nate ran forwards with Caleb squirming in his hands.

'Look at Caleb!'

'Wow!' Tonks exclaimed, taking the little animal in her own hands as Nate clapped and skipped around her. 'He's pretty ace, if you ask me.'

'Ace!' Nate mimicked, and Kit grinned at her.

'How are you, Tonks?' she asked as the older woman put Caleb back in the cage.

'Oh, I'm great,' Tonks said, but her smile faltered a bit as Harry and Remus left the room together, already in discussion about the renovation. 'Just, you know, putting up with the same old.'

'The wolf or the tiger?'

Tonks laughed. 'Both, I suppose.'

'Popsicle time!' Harry called from the kitchen.

'So, are you still at Grimmauld Place, Tonks?' Kit asked, unwrapping Nate's Popsicle. Tonks blushed.

'I'm, uh, actually living with Remus now,' she said softly, and Remus flushed as Harry and Kit looked surprised at him.

Harry scoffed. 'Thanks for telling us, Moony!'

Remus rolled his eyes good-naturedly. 'Why else would I need to renovate the cottage?'

Kit laughed, tossing Tonks a Popsicle. 'Well, I'm happy for you,' she said. 'Have you set a date yet?'

'The contractor said it should be all done by Christmas, so –' Tonks began, but Harry cut her off.

'No wedding?'

'And that's it, isn't it?' Remus sighed, sitting down at the table, catching the Popsicle tossed at him.

Tonks rolled her eyes. 'He's sore because Molly doesn't approve,' she told them.

'It's not that she doesn't approve,' Remus corrected her, 'it's that I'm apparently setting a bad example for you,' he said, looking at Harry.

'The bad example is in my blood!' Harry laughed.

Kit rolled her eyes as Remus shrugged.

'I say she can shove it if she doesn't like it,' Tonks said, biting off the end of the Popsicle. 'Ah! So cold!'

They all laughed, and then lapsed into silence, each absorbed in their thoughts, worries, or, in Nate's case, their quickly melting popsicles. Remus glanced at Harry, and then averted his gaze. Harry, his brow furrowed, looked from Remus to Kit, who shrugged. Nate threw his sticky Popsicle stick at Harry.

'Done!'

Tonks laughed. 'Then I want to see Caleb again,' she grinned, and Kit stood up as well, following them out of the kitchen, wet rag in hand.

Harry looked at Remus.

'What's really going on?' he asked, and Remus sighed.

'Usually I wouldn't tell you,' he began softly, 'but I mean, Tonks is moving in and we don't need any, well, accidents.'

'Your transformations.'

Remus nodded. 'I don't have any more of the Wolfsbane that Snape had brewed, and now that he went and got himself killed by Death Eaters I don't have a way to get it. And Tonks and I can't brew a potion for the life of us, and you two are way too busy to even try.'

Harry sighed. 'Why don't you ask Hermione?'

'I don't know if I want to stress her out any more than she is,' Remus said.

'Stressed? How? With the wedding?'

Remus looked up at him, shocked. 'You mean you haven't heard? She's pregnant.'

'What?'

'Before marriage as well,' he nodded. 'That's another reason why Molly is insane lately with anything pre-marital.'

Harry shook his head, flustered. 'I'm sure she wouldn't say no, right?'

Remus shrugged. 'I don't want to endanger her health.'

'The fumes are non-toxic, aren't they?' Harry asked incredulously, and Remus nodded. 'She would want to do it,' Harry said comfortingly. 'Ron is probably sheltering her like crazy anyways. Remember the summer when Kit was pregnant?'

_-- 'Don't forget the sunscreen!'_

_Kit rolled her eyes as Ron came bounding the stairs with sunscreen in his hand and a worried expression on his face._

'_The baby isn't going to get sunburnt, Ron,' she told him._

'_But you need to stay healthy!' he exclaimed, squeezing the bottle and applying the lotion to her bare shoulders._

'_Ron!'_

_He blushed as Kit knocked the lotion out of his hands. 'I know you care, but honestly! A tan never hurt anyone!' --_

Remus shook his head. 'I suppose it wouldn't hurt,' he offered lamely.

'She'll love you for it,' Harry agreed. 'Just watch out for Ron's wrath.'

Remus laughed.

It was later that week when Hermione knocked on their door.

'Let me brew the potion here,' she pleaded, her eyes wide.

Kit laughed quietly and ushered her into the darkened foyer. 'I take it Ron doesn't like the idea.'

Hermione laughed coldly. 'Doesn't like it? He rounded on Remus with his wand.'

'I don't know where you would want to brew the potion, though,' Kit said softly as Harry descended the stairs from tucking in Nate. 'Unless you wanted to use the attic, but –'

'Oh, the attic should be fine,' Hermione said quickly. 'I don't need a big space. I just need it now. The potion needs a couple days to set and has to be ready at least a week before the full moon.'

'So tonight would be ideal,' Harry smiled.

'And I'll be really quiet.'

Kit and Harry looked at each other.

'Follow me,' Harry said, leading her up the stairs.

'Oh, and don't tell Ron I'm here if he comes,' Hermione added in a whisper as Harry lowered the ladder.

'Why would I?' Harry asked, shocked. 'There's no fun in that!'

Hermione grinned at him. 'Oh, and should it be snowing outside?'

Harry gaped at her. 'No. We don't want it to.'

Hermione shrugged, climbing up. 'Like Canada out there, I tell you.'

'You read too much.'

All Harry heard was a snicker before she had pulled the door closed.


	22. Chapter 21

'Mum!'

'Yes, Nate?'

'It's Halloween in ten days!'

Kit laughed as the care worker smiled.

'We talked today about what everyone was going out as,' she supplied. 'You've never discussed it with him before?'

'Discussed what?'

The care worker looked at Kit confusedly. 'Don't you take him out trick or treating for Halloween?'

'Not yet,' replied Kit the confused expression not fading from her face. 'I think, uh, this will be the year, though,' she added, hitching a smile to her face.

The care worker smiled.

'We're having a party that day, so if he wants to come dressed up, he's most certainly welcome.'

'Great,' Kit smiled, taking Nate's hand. 'See you tomorrow.'

'Bye.'

'Bye, Miss M!' Nate shouted as she waved.

* * *

Hermione looked from the clock as Kit and Nate came in through the back door.

'Hi, aunty Herm!'

'Hi, Nate,' Hermione smiled as Kit sighed.

'What's Halloween to the muggles?' Kit asked abruptly, sinking into the chair across from Hermione as Nate ran into the living room to look at Caleb.

'A day to dress up and go around to the neighbours in the dark and get candy,' Hermione replied just as abruptly. 'Well, the kids do that.'

'Is it still the whole pumpkin thing as well?'

Hermione nodded as Remus let himself in.

'It's kind of cold out there,' he remarked dryly, shedding his jacket.

Kit glared at him. 'Trust me,' she said, 'I'd fix it if I could.'

'Look at Caleb, Moony!'

'Wow, he's brill,' he said, looking interested for the umpteenth time. Hermione could not help but let out a derisive snort. He shot her a look. 'What?'

'It's so weird!' she exclaimed. 'You – using that slang!'

Both Kit and Hermione howled with laughter as Remus rolled his eyes.

'You're – you're were – werewolf potion is ready,' Hermione gasped finally, after Nate had successfully climbed up onto Remus' lap, Caleb squirming in his hands.

'What's a werewolf?'

The laughter ceased at Nate's question.

'Well,' Kit began, frowning slightly, 'a werewolf is someone who turns into a wolf during full moons.'

'Are they cool?'

It was Remus' turn to laugh. 'They are very cool,' he smiled.

'Big?'

'Enormous,' Remus corrected.

Nate looked at him in awe, and then turned to look at his mother.

'Can I be a werewolf for Halloween, mum?'

'Only if uncle Moony helps make your costume,' Harry said from the door.

'Daddy!'

Remus looked ecstatic.

* * *

'We could buy a brown jumpsuit.'

'And buy fur to stick to it.'

'Sew on, more like.'

'Eee!'

Kit shook her head as Nate ran squealing around the kitchen, Caleb squealing in fear in his hands.

'Where would we get fur from?'

'Isn't that illegal?'

'Hermione, it would be faux fur,' Harry clarified, smiling as he stirred the spaghetti sauce on the stove. 'I'm not letting my kid run around in real fur.'

'We could shave Crookshanks if you did want real fur.'

'Ronald! You won't!'

Remus, Kit, and Harry laughed as Ron cringed.

'Well fine, we won't do that then.'

'Woo!'

'Would a craft store have fur?'

'Probably,' Harry said, turning to look at Kit. 'I'll go tomorrow and find out.'

'Oh, yeah, you work tomorrow night.'

Harry shook his head, turning back to the stove as Remus got up and pulled plates out of the cupboard. 'I'm in from five until one. It's not forever.'

'How are the renovations coming, Remus?' Hermione interrupted.

'Fantastic,' Remus beamed, latching onto the conversation as Kit continued to throw sulky glances at Harry. 'The kitchen, downstairs bathroom, and master bedroom are done, so we're pretty set to live there now.'

'Hee hee!'

'That's great,' Hermione smiled as Harry put Nate into the highchair and Kit extracted Caleb from his clutches.

'No! Caleb needs to eat spazti too!'

'Caleb has his own food,' Kit offered to Nate's beating fists on the highchair tray. 'And you need to be nice while aunty Hermione and uncle Ron are here.'

'And Moony,' Remus added.

'Take it you need a drink?' Ron asked, uncorking the wine bottle.

'Please.'

Ron and Hermione left shortly after supper, praising Harry's cooking. Remus stayed a while longer, helping Harry finish the dishes while Kit put Nate to bed.

'You know,' he said thoughtfully after a minute of silence, 'I did this with your dad once.'

'You and the rest of the marauders,' Harry smiled. Remus grinned back.

'Well, yeah, I suppose.'

They fell into another comfortable silence, vaguely listening to the sounds of Kit reading Nate a story.

* * *

Kit laughed lightly as she entered the kitchen. 'Remus, you should go home,' she said softly. 'Back to your –'

'Paint smelling abode,' Remus finished, grinning at the joke from earlier. 'Yes, yes, I'll go then. Thanks again.'

'Anytime,' Kit grinned, shooing him out the door.

But as the door closed behind him, the smile slid off her face.

'Please don't look at me like that,' Harry whispered, throwing the towel onto the table. 'It's one night, and I'll be back before you know it.'

'But I will know it,' Kit whispered. 'I mean, I understand why but – god. Isn't it ironic?'

Harry only looked at her, his green eyes filled with a cocktail of bewilderment and sadness.

'The first time you leave is to – to get the education,' Kit whispered, wiping her eyes, 'just so that you can leave again to work.'

Harry sighed, quickly wrapping her in a hug as more tears spilt down her cheeks.

'I mean, it sort of feels the same,' she whispered.

'I know,' Harry breathed into her hair.

_-- 'What are you doing?' Kit yawned as she rolled over to find Harry no longer beside her._

'_Packing,' was the response from a grumpy Harry._

_Kit sat up. 'Why?'_

_Harry sighed, throwing a pair of jean into the suitcase. 'If I'm going to work in the Muggle world when we get … well, you know … get to Godric's Hollow … I need this thing called a diploma.'_

'_Bullsh–'_

'_Remus is going to take me. He only just came to me last night. You were asleep, and I didn't want to wake you, especially when –'_

_As if on cue, a distant crying began, and Kit slumped back on the pillows, tears in her eyes._

'_Right,' she said miserably, turning away from him. 'How long will you be gone?'_

_Harry shrugged. 'It depends on how well I do … learning the subjects, I mean.'_

'_Right,' she repeated, the tears in her eyes spilling sideways down her cheeks as she lay there. 'And will there be – well – I mean – girls there?'_

'_No,' Harry said. 'It's an all boys' private school.'_

'_Oh.'_

_Harry shrugged again, snapping the clasps closed on the suitcase. 'I don't want to,' he said at last, wondering if Kit was even awake anymore. 'I want to stay here with you and Nate, but –'_

'_I know,' she said quietly, squinting her eyes against the sun that had begun to peek through the curtains of the bedroom they shared in Number Twelve. 'Can I come and visit?'_

_Harry didn't answer, the tears falling back into his throat as he tried to hold them in. 'Remus says that it's highly unlikely,' he said finally, letting the tears fall at last._

'_Buggers,' Kit whispered. Harry abandoned his suitcase and moved back over to the bed. As he crawled in beside her, she turned to face him. 'Will you at least be back for Christmas?'_

'_Yeah,' he said, wrapping his arms around her as the sobs took over her body. 'And I'll write every chance I have.'_

'_Okay,' she breathed, burrowing her face farther into his neck._

'_I'm going to miss you two.'_

'_We'll miss you more.'_

'_And Remus has said that he'll stay and sort of fill in my place. I mean, he is Nate's godfather.'_

'_Okay.'_

_She pulled her head away a little, and Harry slid down in the bed until they were at eye level._

'_I love you,' he said softly, brushing her lips with his own._

'_Love you, too,' she breathed._

'_I have to go.'_

'_Bugger.'_

_Harry smiled, rolling out of the bed. He looked back as he reached the door._

'_I miss you already.'_

_Kit only smiled a watery smile as she watched him leave. –_

* * *

Sorry for the really long wait, and unfortunately it'll be another long wait for the next update - this is all I have as of yet. Any suggestions are greatly appreciated, as I seem to be deprived of cool stuff to write about. Bar scenes and smut are in the works, swimming around in the depths of my head. Thank you SO MUCH for all the support:)


	23. Chapter 22

Kit slipped down the stairs, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She had woken up to find Harry still not beside her and the alarm clock reading three in the morning. As she stepped off the stairs, the bag of fur at her feet diverted her attention from being mad at Harry. 

She smiled. Peering around the corner of the couch, she found Harry sprawled in an upright position, an empty glass in his hand.

Kit pad around, set herself down on the couch lightly beside him, and simply looked. His mouth was partly open in his sleep, and as she watched him, he rolled his head in his sleep and turned it towards her. She reached out a hand and laid it on his forehead, bringing it down smoothly to cup his jaw. Bringing her other hand up, she traced her thumbs across his eyebrows, then under his closed eyes to his nose. He let out a small sigh, and she couldn't help but grin, letting her hands rest on his face and moving them to his ears. As she pulled his face into a smile, he laughed softly.

"Oh, Cara," he whispered.

Kit froze. "Cara?" she breathed. "Excuse me?" she asked loudly.

"You can't do that," Harry muttered.

"Do what, Harry?" she asked furiously, standing up as he shook himself awake.

"Hmm?" he asked sleepily. "What? Why are looking at me like that?"

"Who's Cara?"

"Cara? Why?"

"Because you just muttered her name in your sleep and 'told her' that she couldn't do something," she spat, trying to keep her voice down.

Harry looked back at her in disbelief. "Cara? She works at the pub, clearing tables. I was dreaming about her? What time is it?"

"Three," Kit snapped.

"I've only been home – asleep – for an hour," he told her calmly. "I must have been dreaming about something she did earlier."

"Like what?" she asked suspiciously. "Is it the reason you're late?"

Harry sighed, rubbing his eyes. "She wanted to go home with some guy that came in with his buddies for a drink. I told her she couldn't because it's not allowed, she would get fired, and this is what she's always wanted to do – work in a pub. So to make sure she kept her record clean, instead of calling a taxi for her, I drove her home and made sure she would stay home," he explained.

Kit looked at him through narrowed eyes; Harry looked back up at her, pleading in his eyes.

"Listen, I would never do anything to hurt you, you know that."

"I know," she said coldly.

"It was just for my job. And I'm looking for a better one. Days, no weekends – what we need."

"I believe you," Kit said quietly, softening the longer they gazed at each other.

Harry sighed as he stood up. "Then can we go to bed?" he smiled.

Kit pushed him back down onto the couch. "We have a matter to clear up, first."

"What? Do we really?"

Kit grinned, nodding as she straddled him and ran her hands through his hair. Harry smiled, closing his eyes.

"Oh, I see," he muttered.

"As you should," Kit breathed, leaning forward and catching his lips with hers.

* * *

As Harry had the next day off from work, Remus, Hermione, and Ron knocked on their door at noon to help with the assembly of Nate's werewolf costume.

"Was this the only colour brown they had?"

Harry rolled his eyes at Hermione as she looked at the jumper they were to sew fur onto. "There are only so many browns in the world. And besides, it'll be dark."

"But it looks so unnatural," she whined.

"It's man-made," Harry grinned. "I didn't have much choice."

Hermione sighed. "I'll stick to the mask construction."

Ron snickered and pulled out some of the fur. "Hey Remus, is it in tufts or full coverage?"

"Tufts, of course," Kit snapped before Remus could reply. "Honestly, it'smuch more convenient."

"But a wolf is full coverage," Ron argued.

Kit scowled. "I am not having my child run around in the dark looking like an animal. Tufts."

"No one is going to mistake him for a dog! Full coverage!"

"The tufts would be a better idea," Remus interjected. "I mean," he added as Ron turned on him looking outraged, "it is more convenient, and children werewolves aren't usually fully covered as it is."

Ron fell silent as Kit let out a laugh.

"I win!"

Harry, standing by the counter, laughed softly as Kit grinned like a child. He watched silently as they spread the fur across the table and began cutting it into patches. Kit had the most idea of what she wanted, and Remus added suggestions as to how big each patch should be. Hermione worked silently making a furry mask, looking up when Ron began to argue. In the background, Nate squealed as he played with Caleb in the living room. Every couple of minutes, the ferret would escape Nate's capture and run through the kitchen, Nate in hot pursuit.

"What are you doing?"

Everyone looked at Ron as he stared at Kit, trying to thread a needle.

"I'm sewing," she said slowly. "How else are we going to put this all together?"

Ron raised his eyebrows. "Magic."

Kit frowned at him. "No. There's no magic in this house." As she said it, her face reddened and Hermione coughed loudly.

Ron looked between the two women. "But it would be faster!"

"Smarten up, Ronald," Hermione snapped, handing him a needle from the pincushion in front of her. "Just sew."

Harry stifled a laugh as Ron took the needle without argument. Caleb flew through the kitchen again, this time without Nate trotting after it. Just as Harry put the kettle on the stove, Nate climbed up into his chair and sat quietly watching them all work.

"Harry, you need to help, too," Kit said finally, threading another needle and passing it to him. "Sew on the leg hair."

"Attractive," Ron commented. Hermione laughed softly.

Harry obeyed silently, sticking his tongue out at Ron. Nate giggled and Harry tossed him a funny look, making him giggle even harder. As Harry finished sewing the small patch onto the suit, the kettle whistled and he got up to pour tea. Nate was quick to pipe up.

"Done?"

Hermione sighed, Ron groaned, and Remus laughed.

"Not yet, bud," Harry smiled. "Want some hot chocolate?"

"Oh, yes please, daddy."


	24. Chapter 23

"Are you sure you're okay with him?" Kit asked a smiling Ron as Nate ran to Hermione with Caleb clutched in his hands.

"We'll be fine," Ron reassured her as Harry tried to usher he out the door.

"Carrie and Jake are just across –"

"Go," laughed Hermione.

"Bye bye, mum!" Nate shouted. "Bye bye, dad!"

"Go," Hermione repeated, and Kit gave in with a sigh.

"We won't be –"

"Go, mum! Uncie Ron and me are partying!"

Kit laughed and followed Harry out to the car.

"I'm sorry," he said as the motor began to purr, "I just –"

Harry took her hand and smiled at her. "Mum needs to spend some alone time with dad, you know. Out of the house."

Kit leant over and kissed him on the side of the mouth as he shifted into gear.

They drove in silence for five minutes before Kit asked where they were going. Harry looked at her with a cocktail of sadness, longing, and resolution in his green eyes.

"I initially planned for us to just go on a walk," he said quietly, "but today – well, tonight at midnight – marks the, uh, twentieth anniversary, so to say, of, uh –"

"Your parents," Kit finished, squeezing his hand. "I understand."

"Um, you can wait in the car if you like," he continued, peering at a sign ahead on the road. "I know how graveyards aren't your favourite places."

Kit smiled. "No, I'll come with you."

"I was thinking, too, that when Nate got older, before he goes to Hogwarts, if he does –"

"Of course he will," she laughed lightly.

"Well then, before that," Harry continued, pulling to the side of the road, "I wanted to bring him out here to meet them. And tell him, well, almost everything."

Kit smiled sadly and kissed his cheek as he turned the car off. "That sounds wonderful."

Harry grinned at her. "Come meet my parents."

The sun began to set as they walked into the graveyard. Very few of the graves has new flowers on them, many of the headstones were broken. The grass was wet, and there were no trees to block the clear, pink sky.

"How do you know where to go?" she whispered, gripping his hand tightly.

"I came here once," he said softly, smiling at the memory. "Remus brought me. It was when you were in labour with Nate. You screamed at me to leave, and I did. You were happier and actually wanted me there when I came back," he added slyly. Kit laughed softly. "But I needed something, and I didn't know what, so Remus brought me here. I actually talked to them."

"Actually?"

Harry shrugged. "I poured my heart out, and I think I felt them."

"That's actually."

He laughed, and then stopped abruptly in front of two headstones set flat in the ground. He bent down and dusted dead grass from the works. Lily Evans-Potter and James Potter. Harry stood up and took Kit's hand again.

"Mum, dad," he said aloud, his voice shaking slightly, "this is Kit. Kit, meet my mum and dad."

"Pleased to meet you, Mr and Mrs Potter. Harry has told me so much about you. You must be very proud of him."

Harry beamed and wrapped his arm around her waist. They stood there, silent, looking at the graves. When Kit's teeth began chattering, Harry looked at her. He wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I feel safe here." Harry kissed her cheek. "But it is starting to get dark."

They both looked up at the sky, brilliantly lit with red and orange from the setting sun.

Harry took a deep breath, untangling himself from Kit. "Okay then," he muttered to himself.

"What? We're leaving?"

"No, not yet."

"Oh, but I'm free–" Kit began, but stopped and gasped as Harry bent down on one knee and pulled a ring box from his pocket. Kit stared at him, trembling.

"Phoenix Ravencraft," he began hoarsely, opening the box to reveal the emerald Potter engagement ring, "will you marry me?"

Kit sobbed as she nodded furiously, fresh tears springing from her eyes. Harry beamed as he stood up and slid the ring onto her finger. It magically shrunk to fit, but neither noticed as Harry wrapped her in his arms and kissed her. Kissed her wet eyes, her damp cheeks, her quivering lips. She pulled Harry close, and soon their tears blended together.

"Wow," she breathed in his ear. "I didn't think I would cry."

"Neither did I," Harry breathed, leaning his forehead against hers.

"I'm glad your parents approve."

Harry laughed and kissed her again.

-----

"Candy apples!"

Harry laughed as Kit looked at the door, her features filled with confusion. He zipped the front of Nate's costume as Kit opened the door to Ron and Hermione, dressed in their Hogwarts uniforms.

"Happy Halloween!" Hermione squealed, wrapping Kit in a hug. Ron looked across the room to Harry and laughed.

"Yaharr, Captain Potter!"

Harry looked up, grinning as Nate ran to Ron and hugged his knees.

"That's an original costume," Harry commented sarcastically. Ron stuck his tongue out at him, tossing Harry a bag of assorted candy.

"Are you going out?" Hermione asked him, knocking off his hat as she passed Harry.

"Yeah," Harry said. "Me, this little werewolf, and the big werewolf," he cheeked.

"Uncle Mooney's a scary wizard," Nate said softly. "Not a big werewolf."

Harry smiled and picked Nate up, who giggled. "Then Uncle Mooney must've changed his costume and only told you."

Nate giggled.

-----

When Remus arrived, the trick-or-treating began with only a little hesitation from Kit.

"Just down the street," Harry reassured her again as Nate ran out the door after Remus. "We won't be long."

Kit smiled half-heartedly as Harry turned from the door. Hermione threw her a chocolate from the candy bucket, and her smile widened.

"Where's Ron" she asked quietly.

Hermione nodded towards the kitchen and replied, "Making drinks."

"He proposed," Kit said quickly, barely above a whisper.

Hermione's eyes widened.

"He did?"

Kit nodded, her golden eyes twinkling as she held out her hand. Hermione took it and gasped as her eyes fell upon the emerald engagement ring.

"It's beautiful," she breathed.

"We were at his parent's graves."

"It was a good thing we got away from work."

"The sun was setting."

"Molly is going to have a cow."

"He was so romantic."

"I hope our wedding don't interfere at all."

"But you have to look surprised when he tells you all," Kit said, snapping out of her trance and shaking Hermione from her own.

"Oh, of course," the other woman replied in a business-like tone.

"Trick or treat!"


	25. Chapter 24

WARNING: Smut at the end of this one.

---

---

"Trick or treat!"

Nate held his father's hand for the first two minutes of their Halloween adventure. Remus pointed out different costumes to Nate, and Nate excitedly named most of them incorrectly.

"Look at that cowboy, Nate!" Remus said excitedly, pointing to another little boy.

"That's a Indian!" Nate argued.

Remus gave up with a small laugh and sigh as they came to the first door.

Nate rushed up still holding Harry's hand.

"Halloween!" the little boy shouted, and the door was opened by a smiling woman dressed as Peter Pan.

"Tinkerbell!" Nate shouted excitedly, holding out his bag for candy.

"Peter Pan," the three of chorused, and another woman's voice laughed inside the house. She came around the corner.

"Wendy!" Nate shouted.

"That's right, little guy," 'Wendy' said happily, adding more candy to his bag. "I'm Natasha, by the way," she said to Harry and Remus, offering her hand to them both in turn. "I'm assuming you just moved into the neighbourhood?"

"Yeah," Harry said, shaking her hand. "I'm Harry, and this is my son, Nate," he said, motioning to Nate.

"Remus," he said, as the other woman, who had short, curly blonde hair, offered her hand.

"Elizabeth," she smiled. It appeared that the only difference between the two women were their hair and name. Elizabeth had a couple inches on the purple-haired Natasha.

"We'll see you around," Natasha said as Nate skipped down the walk.

The next house was Carrie and Jake's, so Nate ran up alone as Harry blurt out, "I proposed."

Remus looked at him, a smile wide across his face.

"And?"

Harry laughed. "Do you really think she would have refused?"

Remus gave a small laugh. "True. So? What's next?"

"We plan the wedding."

"Have a date yet?"

"I want it before the new year."

Remus raised his eyebrows at him. He was about to comment when Nate grabbed Harry's hand and began chattering about the next house and the candy and the costumes.

-----

"Would you wear white?"

"Gods, no, I'm going ivory," Kit replied, taking a sip of wine. "It would be very ironic for me of all people to wear white at my wedding."

Hermione laughed. "Very true. What about flowers."

"Lilies."

"Aww, that's sweet."

Kit laughed. "Thanks, hun."

Ron closed the door to another round of dressed up kids, oblivious to the conversation behind him.

-----

"The family houses stick out more, don't they?" Remus commented as they walked back down another walk, Nate's bag getting heavier with each turn of the corner.

"How so?"

"They're more festive," Remus explained, motioning vaguely to plastic bags hanging off the tree branches acting as ghosts. "Much more decorated, lit up … And that's about it, I suppose."

"The parents of families smile more," Harry added in an undertone.

However, there was no more room for their conversation as Nate dragged Harry and Remus both up to one of the most decorated houses on the street. With half a dozen jack-o-lanterns lighting up the front of the house and fake spider webs strung on the railing, it was obvious the house was home to a younger family.

"Candy apples!" Nate shouted at the top of his lungs, even though the door was already open and a man stood there smiling.

"Happy Halloween to you too, young lad!"

Harry smiled and the man winked at him.

"How about a chocolate bar for the – dads?" he asked, the last word uncertainly.

Remus laughed, and Harry jumped in quickly. "I'm the only dad here," he said, his voice friendly.

"And you're fresh!" the man laughed. Harry noticed in the background two children no older than ten, pulling on costumes, eating, and peering at the strange people at the door. "And you're fresh in the neighbourhood as well, aren't you?"

"Yes, sir," Harry smiled.

"Name's Joe," the man said, offering a hand to both of them, a chocolate bar in each.

"Harry."

"Remus, and thank you."

"Any time!" the man said happily.

-----

"How many people would you want there?"

Hermione bit her lip. "Maybe fifty, if that. I'm not a fan of being the star when I don't know who all is there."

Kit laughed. "Well, fifty is a bigger number than my twenty-five."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "That's all?"

"I don't want strangers there! Remember, I'm much more foreign to the Order and everything else than you and Harry are."

"Ah, you have a point," the other woman said, leaning back on the couch.

"Should make a list," the both said together after a short silence.

As they laughed, Ron rolled his eyes, closing the door and moving into the kitchen to make more drinks.

-----

"Trick or treat!"

Harry smiled as an elderly woman opened the door.

"Hello," he attempted, but she only scowled at him, dropping two suckers into Nate's bag.

"He's yours?" she asked slowly.

"Yeah," Harry beamed. "We just moved into –"

"I noticed," she interrupted, and the disgust was evident in her voice.

Luckily, Nate had already skipped down the walk and was pulling Remus' hand to the next house.

Harry shared a curt nod with the woman in parting.

When he caught up with Remus, they both shared a significant look.

-----

"So if you're wearing ivory," Hermione thought out loud, "then what are your accent colours?"

"I have no idea," Kit admitted.

"Teal or burgundy would be nice."

"And you would have –?"

"Pink, blue, green," Hermione rambled off, taking the last swig from her glass.

"What's wrong with orange?" Ron piped up from across the room.

Hermione and Kit only laughed.

-----

"Wow, scary werewolf you are," the man at the next house commented as he put a good two handfuls of candy into Nate's bag.

"Thank you," Nate recited. The man smiled and as he looked to Harry, his eyes lit up.

"Don't you have that red Honda?" he asked.

"Yes, I do."

"You just moved in?"

"Yeah, a couple of houses down," Harry replied, a smile slowly coming to his face.

"New couple?"

"Yeah …"

"What're you doing in a couple of nights?" he asked, smiling broadly enough for the three of them.

"Nothing, I don't –"

"How about coming over for cocktails?" he interrupted animatedly. "It's supposed to be a warm night, there will probably be some other neighbours, and kids and more than welcome," he added, dropping another few candies in the treat bag.

"Sure, sounds great, er –?"

"Rob," the man replied, holding out his hand.

"Harry," he said, shaking his hand, "pleased to meet you."

Nate was already skipping down the steps and running to home.

"See you in a couple nights!" Rob called after him. Harry waved back.

-----

"Oh! I have a brilliant idea!" Hermione squealed, breaking the silence that had fallen between the two women.

Kit perked up immediately and the three trick-or-treaters slipped in the front door.

"We'll have our stagettes together!"

Ron groaned. "I don't know what they're on about," he said to Harry as Nate rushed over to him mum to show her his candy. "All night they've been going on."

"We've only been gone a half hour!" Harry exclaimed, laughing.

"It's felt like ages," Ron sighed.

-----

"Hermione's going to be my bridesmaid," Kit said softly later that night. Nate was safely tucked in bed, his candy in a high cupboard in the kitchen, out of sight (and almost out of mind), and Ron took a drunk Hermione back to the Burrow.

"Who will be your maid of horror or whatever they call it?" Harry asked distractedly, trying to rub off the makeup in the bathroom.

"Maid of Honour," Kit corrected him, smiling. "And hopefully Adrien will be, if she can make it here for the wedding."

Harry nodded, throwing down the face cloth and glaring in the mirror. Kit laughed lightly at him, moving to stand in the doorway.

"You know, you kind of look like Johnny Depp, all done up as a pirate."

Harry grunted, beginning to pull off the tunic, but Kit stopped him with a light hand on his.

"Please," she whispered, "let me help you with that, Captain."

Harry grinned and kissed her lightly on the mouth, wrapping his arms around her.

"Yaharr," he growled as she fell onto the bed, pulling him down with her.

He kissed her roughly, and she emitted a moan, pulling him closer to her, trying to tear his shirt off. He attacked her t-shirt, pulling it over her head when they broke to gasp for breath. She finally tore open his shirt, and her hands roamed his back, slick with sweat, as he began to undo her jeans. They gasped for breath, trying to be quiet, almost giggling with delight at finally being together again – the three of them in the house, and the both of them stark naked under only the top cover, kissing and fumbling, whispering 'I love you's and pleading for more. She moaned as he slid into her, rising to meet him, her nails digging into his shoulders as they began to move together. The night was cool, their bodies were slick with sweat, and the slightest of breezes elicited heat between the two lovers.

"Mum? Dad?" a timid voice asked beside them.

Harry and Kit froze, horror struck.

"Nate, hunny," Kit said softly, her voice hoarse, her heart beating quite a bit faster than it should be, even during sex, "how did you get out of bed?"

"I climbed out," he said softly, looking at them, the most confused look on his little face. "What are you doing?"

"Why –?" Harry began, but stopped, rolling off Kit. "Natty, mum and dad, we –"

"I had a scary dream," Nate said quickly, and Kit could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Come and sleep with us then," Kit said softly, wrapping the sheet around her and pulling the other one up from the foot of the bed for the three of them to lie under.

"In between?" he whispered.

Harry smiled. "Of course," he replied softly, letting Nate up and beside his mother.

He pulled the blankets up to Nate's chin, kissing him lightly on the cheek as he did so. Nate giggled. Harry and Kit shared a soft kiss over their son's head, and Kit's two boys fell asleep peacefully within seconds.

---

---

So, just to clear up a little misunderstanding that occurred on the boards regarding then end of this chapter, yes, Kit and Harry do get dressed. They also take Nate back to his own bed. And no, it isn't dirty! Gosh. Kidding. Enjoy!


	26. Chapter 25

"Who's home, who's not?"

Kit laughed, looking up from the morning paper as Jake let himself in through the front door. They were only a few days into November and the temperature had dropped considerably. It seemed that Halloween night would have been the only mild night in the coming month. Jake stripped off his jacket and fell into the couch next to her.

"Just me today," she smiled. "What are you up to?"

Jake shrugged, looking at the front page. "Nothing. I'm restless. Got fired yesterday."

"Oh, I'm –"

"Nah, don't be," he interrupted. "I hated it there. Are you going to the shin-dig tomorrow night?"

Kit shrugged, turning back to the paper. "We probably should, seeing as we were invited." She looked to him. "Are you?"

"Nope. We've met them already; we don't want to do it again."

Her eyes narrowed. "Are they that bad?"

Jake shrugged. "You'll see for yourself tomorrow night. And don't get too dressed up. They aren't worth it."

"Well, gee, thanks for the advice," she said sarcastically. Jake grinned.

"Any time. Let's make cookies."

---

They walked hand-in-hand down the street. Kit looked extremely nervous as she held Nate's hand. Nate swung both their arms, and Harry couldn't help but smile.

"We have been invited to the Burrow," he said finally, breaking the silence.

"Why?"

"I don't know."

Kit tried to hide the smile blossoming across her face.

"What?" Harry asked slowly.

She took a breath, and then all at once, said, "I told Hermione."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "I told Remus."

Kit laughed as they turned up the walk. "It's a party, isn't it?"

Harry only smiled as the door in front of them flung open and another smiling face greeted them.

---

"Wow."

Kit laughed nervously.

"My cheeks hurt."

"Same here."

They lapsed into silence. Harry carried Nate in his arms back down the street. The three of them left under the pretence of putting Nate to bed.

"No more neighbour parties without Jake and Carrie," Kit said, shock plastered on her face.

"Agreed."

Another silence fall as they let themselves into their darkened home. Harry put Nate to bed without a word as Kit took a plate of cookies up to their bedroom. When Harry finally turned off Nate's light, Kit was under the covers.

"I think we should talk about it," she said as he entered.

Harry shook his head. She watched him slowly undress.

"Talk about what?" He pulled off his shoes and socks.

"Tonight. The neighbours."

"And the fact that they are all lunatics?" His shirt landed neatly in the open hamper.

"Not all of them."

"Okay, the lesbians are alright. But the rest of them?" he asked incredulously, slipping under the covers with her.

"Well, yeah."

"Rob would be okay if he wasn't whipped."

"Because you aren't?"

"Eat your cookies, dear."

---

The next day, Fred and George dropped by just as Kit was putting away the breakfast things.

"Good morning, Bride-to-be," Fred grinned, wrapping her in a hug as George did the same to Nate.

Kit and Nate laughed.

"Thank you," she said, and Nate clapped. "What brings you two to this area?"

George shrugged as he plonked down in the chair next to Nate.

"No reason, really," Fred said, mirroring his twin. "Just wondered if you three had plans for tomorrow night."

"Nope, we're free," replied Kit, smiling.

"Well, you're not anymore," George said seriously. "Because you're coming to the Burrow."

"Well, I suppose if we have to," Kit sighed, feigning disappointment.

"It's absolutely mandatory," Fred said briskly. "Everyone's going to be there."

"Oh really? Even Kris and Charlie?"

"Hopefully," George piped up, "but we won't be holding our breaths."

"They'll probably be too busy taking care of the little one."

"The baby is doing okay?" Kit asked, looking concerned.

"Last time we checked she was okay," Fred said, shrugging.

"But we should be going now," George said suddenly, standing up. "Places to go, people to prank –"

"The usual," Kit and Fred chorused.

They shared a smile in parting. Fred saluted Nate as he left.

"Who was that?" Harry asked, sitting in the chair George had just vacated and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"George and Fred!"

Harry smiled at Nate.

"The dinner is tomorrow," Kit said, trying to dash the thoughts of Kris and her baby from her mind.

But she wasn't to find any peace, as a knock echoed on the front door. Harry stood and answered it, gasping as Charlie and Remus hauled Kristina into the living room.

"Hi, Harry," Charlie said softly. "Sorry for just barging in like this. We didn't know where to go."

"You're always welcome here," Harry said, handing Kristina a box of tissues. "What happened?" he asked as Kit stood at his side.

"We lost the baby," Charlie whispered, falling onto the couch next to his wife.

Kristina choked back a sob.

"She died?" Kit asked, disbelievingly.

Kristina nodded. "It was – yes. But I don't want the others to know. It – it hurts too much to tell them now."

Charlie wrapped an arm around her and Kit squeezed her hand as she sat on her other side.

"It's okay. We won't tell them."

Kristina nodded, lost for words. Remus handed Charlie a tissue and squeezed his shoulder. Charlie tried to smile in thanks, but could not, and he could not find the will to stem the tears falling from his own eyes. Kit left them to make a pot of tea, and Harry took her place, holding Kristina as she sobbed.

They had tried so hard. Kristina had had three miscarriages, and when she reached the end of her first trimester on the fourth try, everyone was ecstatic. When the baby girl was finally born earlier that summer, Kristina was the best mother she could be, and Charlie the best father. Although the baby girl had been born premature, she was healthy – something they had prayed for throughout the pregnancy. She only stayed in hospital until she reached her full term. Everything had run smoothly.

When Kit re-entered with tea, Nate was at her heels, Caleb clutched in his hands and a confused expression on his face. Without a word, Harry led Nate back in the kitchen.

"Sorry, bud," he said softly, "we have to stay in here."

Nate pouted, huffing as he sat on the floor, Caleb in his lap. He began feeding the ferret cheerios as Harry listened to Kristina's story in the other room.

"We had hired a babysitter for one night," she said softly. "We had interviewed her before, we knew her parents, and she was nice. Took a class and everything. All we wanted was a movie. Two hours."

Kit nodded as Kristina blew her nose.

"It was all fine. I mean, I worried, of course, but I called halfway through the movie when I went to the washroom and she said they were fine. So I stopped worrying so much."

_-- Charlie unlocked the door and led Kristina into the dim hall._

"_The baby must be asleep," she said softly, flicking on the hall light as Charlie hung up their coats._

"_Where's Adrienne?" Charlie asked as Kris started down the hall._

_She turned and looked at him. "On the couch?" she offered._

_Charlie shook his head and both of them looked to the kitchen, but no one sat at the table. It was not until Kristina turned on the kitchen light they noticed her._

"_My baby," she gasped, kneeling next to the child._

"_Kris, stop," Charlie snapped, and Kristina froze._

"_What?" she asked, looking up at her husband. As she did, she noticed the blood spatter on the front of the fridge, on the floor at Charlie's feet. She picked up the baby immediately._

"_An attack," he gasped, and looked to Kris and the baby._

_But Kristina had not stood, she sat on the floor, her daughter in her arms, and tears sliding down her cheeks._

"_She's so cold," she sobbed, and Charlie collapsed next to her. –_

Kit squeezed Kristina's hand again, looking down at it as she could not look the other woman in the eye. There was blood still smeared on it.

"Where's the baby?" she asked softly, looking up.

Kristina shook with new sobs and could not answer. Charlie looked up, red-eyed.

"In the car," he whispered.

Remus stood immediately and went to look. Kit sat with Charlie and Kris, holding Kristina's hand as they both cried, distraught.

Remus went into the kitchen after he looked in their car and sat across the table from Harry.

"The Order's work isn't done, is it?" Harry asked in an undertone.

Remus shook his head sadly. "It seems that someone has tried to pick up where Voldemort left off," he said softly.

"Damn."

Remus left Harry in the kitchen and approached the couple.

"We have to find the babysitter," he said, kneeling in front of them. "We need to bring the both of you justice."

"The others can't know," Kristina begged, sobbing.

"They won't," he assured them, and Kit stood up to join Harry in the kitchen.

As Remus spoke calmly to Charlie and Kristina, Kit stood behind Harry with her hands on his shoulders.

"I just feel so useless," he said softly, making funny faces at Nate to try to cheer him up. But Nate kept on huffing.

Kit did not say anything, only watched and smiled at her son.

"Maybe you'll be the one to stop it all, Nate," he mused, and Nate finally smiled. But Harry couldn't. He shook his head and sighed. "It'll never be over."


	27. Chapter 26

**AN:** I apologize profusely, and thank you immensley to mm for the review pointing out that I am a retard. Wow. In Chapter 24, I made the mistake of saying that Harry was in the kitchen taking off his halloween makeup when he was really in the bathroom. I'm sorry for the confusion. It'll be edited soon.

---

---

Harry awoke the next day after a restless sleep to find Remus at the kitchen table talking to Kit. Nate was peacefully eating cheerios. As Harry sat down with a cup of coffee, Remus turned to him.

"Your next door neighbour is a wizard?"

Harry nodded, confirming. "He seemed a bit dodgy when I spoke to him, though."

"And no one has seen him since Halloween," Kit piped up. "He's never outside like he used to be."

"It is colder out," Harry argued.

"He hasn't picked up his mail," Kit countered.

Both Remus and Kit adopted suspicious looks as they gazed at Harry.

"I think you should investigate," she continued, and Harry pulled on his shoes.

"And shovel the walk while you're at it, eh?" Remus smiled as Harry adopted a jacket.

As Harry closed the front door behind him, Remus turned to Kit who had traded her suspicious look for a green one.

"Are you alright?" he asked, but she did not answer, running out of the room to the bathroom.

"Mummy's sick," Nate commented wisely.

When Kit returned to the kitchen, Remus looked at her, his eyebrows raised. Kit only shrugged, shooting him a warning look. However, the impending conversation died away as Charlie sat in the chair next to Nate, puffy eyed.

---

Harry traipsed up the walk to Walt's house, pulling together a dozen different conversations, all of them beginning the same and none of them turning out how he wanted it to. He knocked on the yellow door and barely had to wait a minute before Walt answered it.

"Good morning," Harry said cheerfully, but Walt barely smiled.

"Morning," he said warily.

"Haven't seen you for a while," Harry continued, and Walt immediately looked guilty.

"I've been busy."

"Busy back in our world?"

Walt did not answer.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Are you still active in the wizarding world?"

"No," Walt replied, a little too quickly for Harry's liking.

"Really?"

"Yes," Walt went on. "I'm not involved with that anymore, but I am quite busy this morning, so –" He trailed off, beginning to close the door, but Harry stuck his foot in the way.

"You are, aren't you?" he demanded.

But Walt pulled his wand. "Listen, Potter," he said scornfully, "it's none of your business. Mind yours and I'll mind mine, right?"

Harry withdrew his foot, surrendering, and Walt slammed the door.

Harry frowned as he stepped back into the kitchen.

"Well?" Kit prompted him, but Harry looked at Remus.

"We should be suspicious of him," he said simply, and Remus nodded.

---

"Why aren't Kristina and Charlie here?" Mrs Weasley asked to no one in particular. Kit, Harry, Nate, Hermione, and Mrs Weasley were sat around the kitchen table, waiting for the potatoes to boil and the others to arrive. Fleur and Bill had not sent a letter since their honeymoon, and Ron and his father were in the living room.

"Oh, they dropped by last night to offer their congratulations," Kit lied easily, pouring Nate a glass of milk. Kristina and Charlie had left for their own flat earlier in the day. Remus had handled the baby. "They didn't want to bring the baby on such a long trip."

"Oh, I see," Mrs Weasley said. "Well, that's understandable."

Kit did not comment, choosing instead to turn the conversation over to Ginny, asking her about her university experience.

"It's great," Ginny gushed. "Everything I thought it would be, and easier because I can clean my room in about two seconds," she laughed.

"And do you only clean your room when a certain someone comes over?" Hermione asked pointedly.

"Well, my room mate is pretty finicky, and –"

"I meant a boy," she clarifies impatiently.

Ginny blushed and Mrs Weasley snorted.

"No," Ginny admitted softly.

"No, of course not," Mrs Weasley fumed. "The only courting going on anymore is Remus and Tonks. And thank goodness they come around, reminding us all what real romance is!" She raised her voice for the last three words, carrying them to her husband. "Besides,' she continued placidly, "we all know the French can't display their romance for long."

"Bill and Fleur haven't writ," Ginny clarified lowly when Mrs Weasley left the room.

But Harry was looking past her to the doorway she had just left through.

"How long has she been like this?"

Ginny shrugged and Mr Weasley appeared in the door looking slightly anxious.

"Dad, is mum sick?" Ginny asked softly.

"Where did she go?"

They all shrugged and Harry repeated her question.

_-The doctor let himself into the room. Mr Weasley sat holding his wife's hand, both nervous for the news._

"_We have your test results back, Mrs Weasley," he said softly, closing the door behind him. "And I'm afraid that it isn't good."_

_Arthur shot Molly a concerned but brave look, but she still frowned._

"_Well?" she prompted him, "What is it?"_

"_Cancer," he said quietly, and Mr Weasley gasped. He had heard of the dreaded muggle disease before, but they were wizards! He did not understand how his wife, who had magic running through her veins, could have contracted it._

"_Where?"_

_He asked the question bravely, and Molly looked at her husband with tears in her eyes. She was the first one who ever heard his stories about his research._

"_In the brain," the doctor replied, and he looked at them both with deepest sympathy in his eyes. "We could operate and take out the tumour, but it would be difficult and the surgery could damage the brain cells."_

"_What else is there?" Arthur asked as Molly shook with silent sobs._

"_We could wait it out," he responded. "It is not very harmful at the moment, and if we would let it alone she could live for another year; six months at the least."_

"_What's wrong with that?"_

_The doctor sighed. "The area of the brain that the tumour is currently infecting is very close to the emotional centre. If, and when, the tumour grows, your wife will experience severe mood swings. Anti-depressants will do nothing to subdue the rapid changes, and the condition will only get worse with time."_

_Mrs Weasley wiped her tears and Arthur looked at her sadly._

"_Could we have a minute?" he whispered, and the doctor nodded and left them alone._

"_Surgery?" he pleaded, but Molly shook her head._

"_I heard the doctor," she breathed, "and I would rather live another half year than maybe die on that bed." She looked at him and her eyes welled up with tears. "I want to see either Harry or Ron married. Please, Arthur."_

_He wrapped his wife in a hug and whispered in her ear, "Okay. We'll just go home then."_

_She smiled._

_But the couple knew that the next few months would be some of their hardest, and it was. Neither told the other family members, and neither discussed anything medical related in broad daylight. Before long, their conversations in bed were non-existent, and Arthur often slept on the couch._

_He could not bear to see the pain the cancer was causing his sweetheart. They knew it would not be long, but as long as she remained non-violent, Arthur was happy to keep her in the house. She was slowly going insane, and he was quickly losing steam. -  
_

Mr Weasley only shook his head, frowning.

Remus and Tonks arrived just before Mrs Weasley announced dinner, not holding hands or acting romantic. Throughout dinner they were like siblings, bickering and joking, none of their antics ending with or containing soft love-filled looks.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Kit, and Ginny exchanged occasional raised eyebrows. Nate stayed quiet throughout the entire evening. No one mentioned the upcoming wedding.


	28. Chapter 27

Hermione went home with Harry, Kit, and Nate. They did not press her for why, but as soon as Harry put Nate to bed and Kit had handed a cup of strong tea to the other woman, she spoke.

"I hope I'm not intruding or anything," she said softly, wrapping her fingers around the drink.

"Oh, no, it's alright, really," Kit reassured her.

"Good," she sighed. "I just don't think I could have stayed in that house with Molly like that."

Kit shook her head, and they fell into a short silence as the shower turned on above them.

"We've postponed the wedding because of it."

Kit looked at her, shocked. "Really?"

Hermione nodded, her emotions hidden. "Ron and I – we don't want any, well, trouble at the wedding. And she's so sour all the time." She shook her head. "Ron hates it, but we might just wait until she's, well, gone."

"That's horrible."

Hermione shrugged. "It's safe. I mean, she knows we'll get married and all, but –"

"I know."

They fell into another silence as they sipped their tea. Both could hear Harry whistling a Peter Frampton tune.

"It's a disease, and it's killing her."

Kit only nodded.

"Ridiculous."

"Mr Weasley knows. Did you see him hesitate?"

Hermione nodded. "But he wouldn't tell us."

"He'll never tell us."

"No," she sighed, pulling her brown hair off her face. "We'll find out at the funeral. 'She lived a wonderful life filled with children, and passed due to –'"

"Schizophrenia."

They both laughed. Kit rinsed their cups as Hermione wandered into the living room.

"Why is the couch made up?"

"It wasn't slept in, don't worry. Kris just needed a lay down."

"I see."

Kit raised her eyebrows at the other girl as she joined Hermione in the living room.

"Don't sound so sceptical."

Hermione grinned.

"We'll start planning your wedding tomorrow," she said from the couch.

Kit grinned, turning off some of the lights.

"Sounds great. Carrie will probably be over for coffee."

"Fantastic. Night!"

"Night," Kit grinned, slipping quietly up the stairs.

---

Carrie knocked on the front door bright and early the next morning, laden with bridal magazines.

"And I come bearing muffins!" she announced to the occupants of the kitchen.

Harry smiled at them all when he entered the kitchen dressed in his work clothes. Kit looked at the calendar on the wall with a furrowed brow.

"Aren't you working later tonight?"

He smiled, helping Nate into his bomber jacket. "No, I only work days now."

Kit beamed, but did not say another word.

"So we have all day alone?" Carrie asked with wide eyes.

Harry nodded, picking his keys off the hook and following Nate.

"Have fun!" he called as he unlocked the door.

"Bye, Mummy!"

"Bye, Nat!"

As the door closed behind them, the three women looked at each other.

"I've already called Saedi," Kit said.

"I know the best chef," Carrie beamed.

"It's going to be perfect!" Hermione laughed.

---

"We'll have tea and discuss it," Kit said sharply, leading Harry to the car. It was later that same afternoon, and the girls had already gone home for the night. "I'll pick him up, put him to bed, and we'll discuss everything."

"Christmas?" he asked again, incredulously.

Kit smiled smally, kissing him on the cheek before slipping into the driver's seat. "I'll bring tea up to our room. It'll be cozy," she pressed, and he nodded, stepping away from the car as she closed the door.

But Harry was not able to sit still and wait for her. And just as she had always been there for him in Hogwarts, Hedwig sat on the edge of the bed looking at him surreptitiously.

"Why are you looking so guilty?"

The snowy owl seemed to shrug. It was then Harry noticed Caleb's empty cage. He tried not to smile.

"You ate him?"

Hedwig shuffled along the bed, and Harry's eyes fell on the half-ferret on the bedspread. His first thought was of cleaning it. The front door slamming interrupted his second.

"Eat it before she sees," he begged quietly, and his trusty owl did just that.

He tried to contain his laughter as Hedwig relished Caleb.

Kit gasped behind him, and he turned to see her drop the tray of tea and biscuits. It shattered at her feet as she stared, wide eyed with horror, at the scene on the bed.

"Why aren't you doing anything?"

"I didn't even want the thing."

"But – but Caleb –"

"Get a hold of your self, Kit," he said, stepping amid the shattered glass and shaking her slightly. "We'll get a dog instead. A nice big one that'll jump on the neighbours when they come by. Big enough that Nate can ride on its back!"

"He's too big for that," Kit sniffed.

"Well, we'll get a wagon and hitch it on, and Nate can ride around in that," Harry said, noticing the familiar dancing light awoken in Kit's eyes.

"It'll have to seat two," she breathed, not looking him in the eyes.

"Two? Why –?"

Kit looked up into his eyes. "I took the test before you came home. It was positive."

A look of utter bliss on both their faces, Harry captured Kit's lips in a passionate kiss as Hedwig devoured the remains of Caleb the Ferret.

---

The days passed, and Harry came to learn that the women helping Kit plan the wedding knew about the pregnancy as well, which was why the date was set for before Christmas – before Kit began to show. In the meantime, Ron and Remus took it upon themselves to plan Harry's stag party. Harry took it upon himself to bring Jake along.

When they got to the party, they found the margaritas blended and Oliver chatting it up with Tony. After quickly scanning the room, it was no surprise to Harry that Charlie was absent.

"Harry!" Oliver exclaimed, and they embraced for a moment before Remus pushed a margarita into Harry's hand, which was immediately switched by Ron to a virgin version of the drink. "You have no idea how much fun I'm having in Scotland!"

"Well, we're having quite the ball here in England," Tony said happily, and the others cheered, already half gone.

"But I'm pregnant!"

"Congratulations!" Fred exclaimed, and immediately put his hand to Oliver's rock hard abs. "I can tell it's going to be very special."

"You're going to enjoy being pregnant," George piped in as the other began to laugh. "I know I did!"

The rest of the party continued in the same air, all the boys laughing and joking: something they had not done in a very long time.

Jake was beginning to sober up as Harry pulled onto their street in the wee hours of the morning.

"Oi, what's that going on there?" he asked, and Harry followed his gaze towards the two police cars parked outside Walt's big, yellow house.

"I have no idea," Harry answered passively, but his mind churned. Had they found out what he was? Were they wizards undercover? Was it an attack?

Harry pulled into the driveway to find Carrie smoking on the doorstep with Kit, who was not smoking.

"Do you know what's going on?" Harry asked quietly, sitting next to them, and both shook their heads. Jake had wandered over to the hedge separating the two yards, making a path through the small amount of snow.

"Oi, copper! What's that going on there?"

The police officer turned to him. "Did you know the man who lived in this house?"

"Sure," Jake answered. "He's a neighbour, ain't he? Why? Something happen?"

"When was the last time you saw him?" the officer inquired.

Jake shrugged. "Don't know. Doesn't usually get out much. And I work, so I don't notice."

"Well, we found his body this evening."

"So he's dead?" Jake asked loudly, and Harry shared a suspicious look with Kit.

"Dead as a doorknob."

"Can I say something off the record?" Jake asked, and the officer nodded, smiling. "Good bloody riddance. And can you get someone to paint that god awful house?"

---

"_They aren't happy with you."_

"_When have they ever been happy with me?"_

"_You used to be at the top. Well, next to Lucius."_

"_Never better than that bastard though, even when he was shipped off to Azkaban."_

"_There's still time to make amends."_

_Walt turned on the other man. "Shut up, Ament."_

_The other man did so, and as Walt looked at the man, he knew his time was up._

"_Would you like some tea?" he asked suddenly._

"_Sure," the other man shrugged. Walt left him in the room as he moved into the kitchen. He knew the other Death Eaters were not happy with him, and truthfully, he was probably less pleased with them. And he only had two choices: to die at their hands or obey them. And he wanted neither._

_She he would run. He had prepared the polyjuice earlier – so much earlier that the fumes no longer lingered in the kitchen. It was now that he added one of his hairs and added the toxin to Ament's cup of tea._

_He handed it to the man smoothly, and Ament, the fool that he was, as Walt knew well, took a sip immediately, relishing in it. As he began to change the cup fell and Walt drew his wand._

"_You bastard," Ament, now Walt, breathed._

_Walt shrugged. "How else am I going to get out of this mess? See you on the other side."_

_The spell was finished in seconds. The police would think it was a heart attack, a stroke – or nothing at all. There was no one to ask how he died. Except the neighbours. And they had no say in any of his matters in any case – no one would listen to them._

_He picked up his suitcase and plucked the plane ticket off the fridge. He was in the United States by the next day._


	29. Chapter 28

The thoughts of Walt, his apparent death, and his supposed connection with the Death Eaters disappeared quickly as Harry and Kit immersed themselves in planning for the wedding. Kit spent all day with the girls planning the details, in the evening Harry would come home, make supper for them all, and Kit would fill him in on everything they thought would be a good idea. Harry always agreed. Kit would accuse him of letting her have her way completely, and he would agree, but only because he "wanted it just like that".

It was the end of November when Remus came over to help Harry and Kit make the invitations.

"What about your parents?" he asked lightly, and Kit shot him a look.

"You can send them invitations if you want. It's just a waste of paper anyways."

"Do you even want them to come?" Tonks called from the other room where she was playing with Nate.

Kit shrugged, and did not answer any other questions on the subject, saved by the ringing telephone.

"You have a phone?" she asked, shooting Harry a look of surprise.

"Hermione," Harry and Remus muttered together, licking the envelopes closed.

"These taste disgusting," Harry commented.

"You're the one who can't use magic," Remus shot back, and Harry stuck his tongue out at him.

"No. Really?" Kit gasped on the phone. "That's – is that a good thing?" She laughed, and Harry heard her say, "Well it's supposed to be a surprise. I know, I can't wait either. Thursday? Fantastic. See you there."

She hung up and rejoined Harry and Remus at the coffee table. "that was Hermione."

"We could tell."

"Her aunt died."

"That's horrible."

"She left her everything."

Remus' eyes grew wide. "Her aunt was very well off."

Kit nodded, smiling. "Hermione and Ron have already found a flat in the greater part of London."

"They're leaving?"

Kit nodded. "And Jonathan will be around during hols this year."

"That's fantastic."

"Do we have to lick an envelope for him?" Harry complained.

The next day began as hectic as all the others began in December. Kit had pulled out the Christmas ornaments they had found in the attic and had cleaned them quickly when Carrie wasn't over. But Harry had an unresolved issue that he wanted settled before Kit went out shopping.

"So about the wedding," he said quietly, helping Kit dry the dishes.

"Yes?"

"Who all do you need?"

"What?"

Harry sighed. "Ron will be my best man. I'm asking him later today, he's going to drop by the pub later."

"Well then, I was thinking – and we've already discussed it – that Hermione will be my maid of honour."

They fell quiet.

"That's all we need, hey?"

"Oh, for sure," Kit said. "Except for the flower girl and ring boy."

"There's a word for ring boy, isn't there?"

Kit shrugged, smiling at him. "Probably."

Harry laughed, jotting the names on a piece of paper as Kit folded the towels up and old Christmas Carols filtered through from the living room where Nate was playing with the Christmas ornaments.

"Who will walk you down the aisle?"

Kit sighed. "Probably not my dad."

"Is he not coming?"

"They're in South America or something, Harry," she said quietly, and Harry could see the crest-fallen look on her face. "They wouldn't even come if they were just down the street."

"Can I call them and ask?"

"You can try if you want," she said, getting up from the table. "I'll go and check on Nate."

Harry nodded and watched her leave, pulling the phone towards him. The piece of paper in front of him had the Ravencraft's number on it, and he dialled it quickly.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mr Ravencraft. It's Harry Potter calling."

There was a slight pause before he said, "Oh, hello."

"Hi, did you get the invitation?"

"Oh yes, congratulations."

Harry frowned into the phone. "We were just wondering if you would be able to make it."

"Oh, uh, right. Sorry, but we can't, awfully busy, you know." He attempted a laugh that came out strangled.

Harry bit his tongue. "I understand, but I mean –" He glanced into the hall for Kit, who was nowhere to be seen. "You won't walk your daughter down the aisle?"

There was a longer pause on the other line before Kit's father spoke again, this time sounding angry and finite. "We can't make it."

"As usual," an upset voice on another line said.

The line clicked and Mr Ravencraft scoffed. "We're in South America, we can't make it. It would seem ridiculous to make the trip for a couple hours."

"Ridiculous to attend your only daughter's wedding?" Harry asked, his temper beginning to rise as Kit came thundering down the stairs and Nate poked his head curiously out of the living room.

"I didn't say –"

"But she's your daughter," Harry pressed desperately.

Silence fell on the other line.

"Forget it Harry," Kit said loudly, throwing her hands up in the air. "Remus will walk me down the aisle. He's more of a father than – than –"

"Yay! Uncle Moony!" Nate squealed, running through the kitchen as Remus slipped in through the back door.

"Hey, buddy!"

"Too bad you won't make it," Harry said into the phone.

"Maybe next time."

"Right, because multiple weddings are all the rage," Harry snapped. "Thank you for your time, Mr Ravencraft. Goodbye."

He hung up before the other had said the same.

Remus raised his eyebrows at Harry as he hoisted Nate up into his arms. "That sounded intense."

"Remus, will you walk me down the aisle?"

Nate scrambled out of Remus' arms and clapped wildly as the others in the kitchen fell quiet.

"Of course," Remus said quietly as Kit smiled sadly. "Of course!"

Remus grinned, pulling Kit into a hug, and Nate hugged their knees.

"Now we have to invite him, don't we?" Harry added cheekily.

Remus and Kit laughed as Nate ran around them.

---

It was obvious Christmas was looming when Jake knocked on their door later that afternoon with a Christmas tree beside him.

"You don't have one yet, do you?" he asked desperately, and Kit beamed.

"No! Please, bring it in!"

Jake smiled, and Harry helped him stand it up in the corner of their living room.

"That's exactly where your parents put it," Remus commented quietly, carrying tea into the room for them. Harry couldn't help but smile.

"Now we can decorate it, Natty!" Kit smiled.

Nate clapped, pulling random decorations out of the box and trying to hang them on the prickly branches. He made a face when one needle poked him and turned to Harry, his lips pursed.

"It poked me."

"It's supposed to," Harry answered.

"Why?"

"So that you can't steal the presents that will be under there pretty soon."

Nate's eyes lit up.


	30. Chapter 29

_I apologize for the long wait. And because this is a pre-Christmas post, and it's, uh, Valentine's Day. So for everyone with a hunny, Happy Valentine's Day! And for everyone without a hunny, Happy Singles Awareness Day! Live it up, I know I am. And enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

"I'm going to take Nate shopping with Hermione and me," Kit said that Thursday morning, and Harry nodded his agreement. 

"I'm working, so don't worry about it."

"Oh," Kit said, looking put out. "Well, what time will you be home?"

"Around four," Harry answered. "Why?"

"No reason," Kit said quickly. "Just wondering is all."

Harry smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "I can get a ride to work with Jake. Take the car."

"Thanks, hun," Kit beamed, and took the keys from his hand. "Have fun at work."

Kit and Nate met up with Hermione in a coffee shop in London.

"You have a specific list, don't you?" Hermione asked suspiciously, and Kit smiled.

"I do. We should do the regular shopping first."

"Do you really need anything?"

"I think I need supplies."

Hermione laughed. "This is going to be brilliant!"

Nate looked between the two women confusedly. "What are we buying, mum?"

Kit whispered in his ear, and his eyes grew wide as a smile spread across his face.

"So, we'll need food."

"Toys."

"A training book."

"Yay! Puppy!"

But as hard as they looked in the many pet stores, both wizard and muggle alike, Kit couldn't find the dog she wanted Harry to have. They were all energetic, but she knew what she wanted, and they were not offering it anywhere.

"We could try an animal shelter," Hermione suggested. "You know – where the strays are kept until they grow too old and are put down or get adopted."

Kit looked at Hermione as though she had solved the mystery of life. "That's perfect!"

Nate hugged Kit's leg as they walked slowly through the lines of kennels. There were small dogs, huge dogs, scrappy dogs, quiet dogs. She had almost given up when Nate let go of her leg and she looked down.

"Puppy?" Nate asked quietly, holding his hand towards one kennel.

"Nate, don't hold out your hand like that," Kit warned, and Nate put the hand back in his pocket, but moved towards the cage.

"Puppy, mum."

"He's pretty big to be a puppy," Kit commented, and as she and Hermione leant down for a closer look, Hermione gasped. Kit turned to her. "What?"

"It looks like – like Sirius did when –"

Kit's eyes grew wide and she took a closer look. The black lab in the cage did resemble something of Padfoot, and as Nate clung to the door and the dog moved closer and licked his knuckles both women knew it acted like Padfoot as well. Loving. Loyal.

"So, I think this is the one," Kit said, and as she stood and turned the man who ran the shelter was stood behind her.

"You can have him for free. Dumb mutt. Been in here for ages," he mumbled. "Just take him."

"He has his shots?" Hermione asked diplomatically, turning to the man as he fumbled with his keys.

"Has everything but a home and registration."

"Fantastic," Kit said, taking Nate's hand as the man opened the door and the dog walked slowly out, his tail between his legs. "Don't worry, pup," Kit said softly, scratching behind his ears, "you're safe now."

"Time to go home, puppy," Nate said, patting the big dog on his shoulder.

The big, black, beat up Labrador retriever wagged his tail.

---

The ride back home was eventful with Nate and the dog in the backseat. The three of them had decided the dog would be Harry's Christmas present, as Kit had no idea what else they could get him that would be as perfect as a dog.

Harry had been pining for one way too long, in Hermione's words. Kit figured they needed a replacement for Caleb and a guard dog for their soon to be two children. Nate wanted to keep the puppy forever.

Kit led Nate into the house at four thirty. Harry sat at the coffee table with Remus and Tonks and the wedding plans spread in front of them. They looked up and smiled as Nate ran in, but neither said a word as Hermione put all the plans away. Nate kept a hand to his mouth. Even when Harry tried to tickle the truth out of him, Nate only giggled. Remus and Tonks looked suspiciously at Hermione, but she only winked.

"Okay," she said, shaking with excitement. "Are you ready?"

"What are we ready for?" Tonks asked.

"Harry's Christmas present," Hermione smiled.

"Daddy, you're going to love it," Nate giggled.

"Well, I guess we're as ready as we'll ever be," Harry said, and Nate clapped.

Everyone looked to the door as Kit entered with the dog. Harry stood up, shock and glee spread through all his features.

"Honestly?" he gasped, and the dog wagged his tail as Kit let him off the leash and he walked towards Harry.

"Happy Christmas," Kit beamed.

Harry laughed out loud, petting the dog and roughing him up around the ears. The dog licked his face and Nate laughed, standing next to Harry and petting the dog as well.

"Thank you," he said, and the smile on his face looked at though it would never come off.

Tonks was the only one who noticed the sad look in Remus' eyes. They left quickly, followed by Hermione, who hugged them all, even the dog.

As the door shut behind Hermione, Harry sat on the couch. Nate scrambled up beside him, as did the dog.

"This is the best Christmas present ever," Harry said, shaking his head. "I can't believe it."

"Believe it," Kit smiled.

"Does he have a name?" Harry asked, and Kit shook her head.

"No, we have to come up with one."

"Puppy!"

Harry smiled at Nate. "Not exactly what I was thinking, bud."

"Not Padfoot," Kit warned.

"Of course not," Harry said. "But, I mean, look at him!"

"Puppy!"

"Paddy," Harry said quietly, and Kit smiled.

"That's perfect."

"Paddy?" Nate asked.

"Yes. Paddy. That's what the dog's name is. Is that okay?" Harry asked.

Nate grinned. "Yay! Paddy!"

Paddy looked happy to have the name as well.


	31. Chapter 30

Kit was lying on the couch, wide-awake, when Harry got home from a night shift (a favour for Cara, who was writing exams in her university courses). He closed and locked the door quietly, turned off the front light, and was at the bottom of the stairs before Kit spoke out of the darkness.

"I don't want it anymore."

Harry nearly jumped out of his skin, spinning around to find the source of her voice.

"I'm sorry that I don't want it," she continued as Harry moved towards her, "and if you want it I'll do it, but I'm too tired to make it happen without your input."

Harry sat on the coffee table near her head. "I thought I was giving input," he asked softly, leaning forward with his forearms on his knees.

"Oh, you are," Kit admitted. "But honestly, what kind of a wedding do you want?"

Harry shrugged. "As long as it's you by my side, I don't care."

"That would be really sweet if I wasn't so cynical," Kit sighed, and Harry laughed lightly. "If you could have any wedding you wanted, what would it be?"

"A barbecue," Harry replied, and Kit smiled at him in surprise. "And no church ceremony," he continued, his eyes closing as he pictured it in his mind's eye, "just something in a park, with only the people who have always cared and supported us. Nate could run around with the dog, there wouldn't really be any work to do, unlike Sasha's wedding." Kit laughed softly. "You could wear whatever you wanted, I would still wear a suit, and it would be semi-formal. But instead of champagne we could have margaritas, and instead of a cake there could be cupcakes. And we'd use paper plates so there would be no dishes to wash."

They fell into silence, and Harry opened his eyes when Paddy's nose touched the back of his hand. As he moved his hand to scratch behind the dog's ears, he looked at Kit.

"That sounds lovely," she said quietly, and Harry smiled. "Should we have it that way?"

"Only if you choose the menu," Harry grinned.

"Deal," Kit whispered, and Harry's hand moved from Paddy's head to Kit's side as he leant down to kiss her softly. Her hand moved up his arm as they deepened the kiss, coaxing him off the coffee table. As her fingers tangled in his hair, he shifted his body and knelt above her, slowly closing the space between them, until it was so small that Kit, with a small moan, raised her hips to him. He pressed himself into her and his free hand moved under her shirt, eliciting another moan.

But just as Kit reached for Harry's belt, letting out an impatient moan as Harry took his time under her shirt, Paddy whined from the hearth-rug. The couple froze and simultaneously looked to the dog.

Paddy laid on the rug, his eyes on his new family, his head resting on his paws. One ear had perked up, and he blinked innocently.

"Not when the dog is watching," Kit whispered, and Harry sighed.

"All right then," he said, pinching her once more before standing and helping her to her feet.

As they climbed the stairs, hand-in-hand, the dog behind them, Kit spoke softly.

"Do you have plans for next Tuesday afternoon?"

"No, I don't think so. Why?"

"I have a doctor's appointment."

"I'll be there."

Kit squeezed his hand, a small smile on her lips.

---

Kit stared up at the ceiling as Hermione slumped back into the cushions of the couch. They were both frustrated, tired, and, more so in Kit's case than Hermione's, hungry.

"Let's order in."

Hermione sighed heavily. "I can't believe it."

"I can't believe how hungry I am."

"She cancelled on us. What are we supposed to do?"

"Chinese or pizza?"

"She told me it was fine, and now she's gone out of the country. Honestly. Wedding planners these days."

"Chinese it is," Kit said, sitting up and reaching for the phone.

"She didn't even do what we asked!"

"So now I'll get to do it my way," Kit shrugged, and Hermione looked up at her in surprise. "What?"

"Your way?" Hermione asked. "You mean – you didn't want what we had discussed?"

"I did," Kit said, circling her choices from the menu, "but now I don't want the fairy tale thing."

Hermione stared at her as Kit handed her the menu. "Then what do you want now? Anything?"

"I was thinking of having it in the backyard," Kit replied calmly.

"What about the food? Flowers? Procession? Dress?"

Kit shrugged. "We could have a barbecue, I'll wear a dress, Nate can carry the rings or something, and I don't like flowers anyway."

Hermione stared at her in disbelief. "But the officials –?"

"I'll find someone, just circle your choices."

Finally, Hermione smiled as Kit dialled the number.

"Is it a good idea to order in on a Friday the thirteenth?" she asked slyly.

Kit shot her an amused look. "I've already lost my wedding planner, and I don't feel like burning down the house."

Hermione laughed.

---

"Ready to go dress shopping?" Carrie asked the next morning.

"About that," Kit began, her back to her friend as she washed the dishes, "I don't think a dress is necessary."

Silence followed her statement, and she closed her eyes waiting for the blow."

"What?" Carrie exploded, and Kit heard her push her chair back. "No dress?"

"Or church," Kit said quietly, and Carrie gasped.

"Are you getting married at all?" she asked, exasperation in her voice.

"Of course," Kit replied calmly. "We just changed our minds about how we're going to do it."

By this time, Carrie stood beside Kit, leaning on the counter.

"So how are you going to do it?" she asked, eyes narrowed.

"In the backyard –"

"But it's winter!"

"Only for the short ceremony," Kit continued. "Then the reception will be in here, and we'll have a barbecue."

"Seriously?"

"More than usual."

Carrie huffed and was silent for a minute. "All right then," she said finally.

Kit looked at her. "Really? No pushing? No pestering?"

"Are you still having a cake?"

"We were thinking cupcakes," Kit said warily.

"Can I still make them?" she asked.

Kit grinned. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

---

Jake knocked on the back door early Sunday morning, his arms full of cookbooks.

"If you're not hiring anyone," he pronounced, marching past Kit to drop the books onto the table, "then I'm cooking for free. And a couple glasses of wine," he added as an afterthought.

"Deal," Kit grinned.

"So what will you be having?" Jake asked promptly, sitting across from Nate.

"Chicken," Harry replied immediately, moving from the counter to sit beside Nate.

"I thought I was on menu duty?" Kit asked, her brows furrowing.

"Well you have to be quicker on the draw, my dear."

"Vegetable?" Jake prompted.

"Carrots!"

"Asparagus."

"Corn on the cob."

The threesome looked at each other.

Kit, who had claimed for the asparagus, looked at Jake. "All three?"

"Consider it done."

"And Carrie has the dessert handled," she added.

"Some of it," Jake said, flipping pages in a cookbook.

"Some of it?"

Jake looked at her, a spark in his eyes. "I have a surprise. Don't worry about it."

Kit sighed, smiling. "I won't."

"Me neither," Harry said. "Nate."

"Can I go play?"

* * *

_I'm so sorry for the ridiculously long wait. I have started the chapter after this, with smut, and it will hopefully be up before the month is out. Read, review, and enjoy!_


	32. Chapter 31

_Bonjour! I'm back and ready for action. University has released me from it's slimy clutches and cold classrooms, so updates will become more regular as madness ensues!_

_Also, I just realized today that this sequel began exactly two years ago as of Book #7. Who's excited?! _

_Be warned of smut at the beginning of this chapter, and don't forget to review! Enjoy!_

---

---

As the nineteenth of December approached, nerves of the wedding party ran high. That is, save for Harry, Kit, and Nate. Jake worried himself over the food, Carrie over the clothes, Hermione over the ceremony, and Remus became preoccupied with the reception. None of them were pleased when, upon asking about something they saw utmost importance in, Harry or Kit would respond with passive agreements, shrugs, and general disinterest. Instead of fighting, however, the four of them left the couple alone, instead employing other victims or going to great lengths to find answers to their questions. Jake asked Ron to taste all the meal options, which Ron was very happy to do. Carrie took the liberty of invading their closets, measuring sizes from their best fitting clothes. Hermione and Remus joined forces, creating a schedule to ensure a smooth flow from ceremony to reception, recruiting the needed Muggle Minister for the traditional ceremony, including the hand fasting, and the incognito magic Minister for the signing of the wedding certificates for the magical world.

Three days before the wedding, Harry and Kit lied awake together.

"Are you ready?"

"I didn't even have to shop for anything."

"Ron says the food is ace."

"Have you seen the amount of alcohol Remus bought?"

"Everyone has RSVP-ed, apparently."

"She even bought a little suit for Nate."

Harry turned his head to look at Kit, who was shaking her own head.

"I'm not even kidding."

Harry laughed, and Kit grinned. "Isn't it weird?" she asked.

"That there are suits for three year olds? Yes."

"No. That we're the least nervous."

Harry shrugged. "What's there to be nervous of?"

"Things going wrong," Kit answered. "Burnt food, people arriving late, bad weather …"

"And what if anything does go wrong?"

It was Kit's turn to shrug. "Then we keep going, I guess. What else could we do?"

"Dramatize it, throw a fit, cancel, and never try to get married again, keep having kids out of wedlock, and in ninety years, die engaged."

"Would you complain?"

"Probably not, but I'd rather be happily married than happily engaged."

"Me too." They were quiet for a minute before Kit spoke. "Are you excited?" she asked.

"Any more so and I'd probably pee myself."

"Then I should resist jumping you?" she asked silkily.

Harry grinned, turning towards her fully. "Never resist," he growled, and Kit pressed her lips against his, the sheets rustling as she moved her body until it pressed against his. He pushed against her passionately, rolling on top of her. He took her hands, which had begun to trace his shoulders, and held them over her head. He felt rather than saw her smile as he kissed from her lips across her jaw to nip her earlobe, and continue the path down her neck and along her collarbone. He removed her hands to pull off her nightshirt, and she pulled off his in turn. But before she could touch him anymore, he had her hands pinned above her head again.

"Is this a game?" she whispered.

"Are you complaining?" he retorted. But her answer was not revealed as he kissed her neck and collarbone again, this time being able to move lower and kiss across her breasts, swirling his tongue around her nipples. She drew her bottom lip between her teeth to muffle her moans as he teased her, alternating the swirling tongue with the scraping of his teeth, surprising her with nips on her sensitive skin. When his actions slowed, she would arch up with a whimper, begging for more. He moved his hands lower on her arms, unaware she had grasped the bars of the headboard. Slowly, he traced his tongue down her torso, lingering at her navel before teasing the tender skin along the inside of her thighs, waiting for the inevitable gasp Kit would emit. It was the most vocalization of her impatience and growing need that she would allow herself to give, and it was enough to urge him to turn his attention to the wet, musky place between her legs.

As he ran his tongue along her, she thrust her hips, silently begging for more. He pushed his tongue into her and she gasped as he tasted her with a rhythm. But just as she began to shudder, he moved over top of her and kissed her swollen lips.

She sighed into his mouth, and just as her grip on the headboard began to loosen, Harry plunged himself into her, and she bit his lip as her eyes closed and her grip tightened as he pulled out almost the entire way before pushing back into her almost violently. As she gasped, she released his lip, and as he thrust dramatically again, his lips moved to her jaw, neck, and ear as she began to move with him. Their pelvises would grind together when they met, only for a moment before they moved apart. But soon they were near breaking point, and Harry began pulling out less and pushing in more, until their heads were at the headboard, and Kit had moved her hands to Harry's hips, where she tried to keep him inside her as his breath came in short gasps on her neck. As she tightened herself around him, he thrust once as she came around him, and one more time as he released his orgasm into her.

He pulled out quickly and she whimpered with the sudden emptiness. He kissed her as he rolled over to lie next to her.

Kit sat up to pull the blankets over top of them both before pressing her body against his and feeling his arms wrap around her.

"Let's get married," he whispered into her hair, his eyes closed.

"Okay," she sighed, and they both promptly fell asleep, satisfied and happy.

---

The next two days flew by as Harry worked, Nate went to pre-school, and Kit stayed home to clean the house. However, around her cleaning she helped Jake with grocery shopping, helped Carrie and Hermione with cake decorating, and helped Ron and Remus with preparing the backyard. When Harry would come home with Nate, he would go out and shovel snow with Ron and Remus, and Nate would help Kit wash the floors (which doubled as a bath for the young boy).

By the night before the wedding, the fridge was full of prepared food, cupcakes, booze, and juice. The barbeque sat waiting, their clothes were ironed, the dog was brushed (following which, Kit vacuumed again), and Nate had a real bath. Before Hermione and Ron left, Hermione reminded them that the ceremony would start at eleven. Jake and Carrie left quietly, Jake was triple-checking his recipe, Carrie kept quiet, but the thoughtful look on her face revealed the turmoil inside. Harry and Kit put Nate to bed as though the next would be a normal day, and then lay awake, a silent nervousness between them before exhaustion hit and sleep became inevitable.

"Happy Day!" Nate shouted the next morning, startling Kit awake.

"It is a happy day," Kit smiled. As she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, the faint sound of sizzling on the frying pan and the intoxicating smell of brewing coffee reached her. "Is daddy making breakfast?" she asked, and Nate looked at her oddly.

"No," Harry answered beside her, and she jumped.

"Who is?" Kit asked, and was surprised when Nate answered.

"Mrs W!"

Kit and Harry shared a look before jumping out of bed and pulling in their robes, following Nate down the stairs.


	33. Chapter 32

"Good morning, dears," Mrs Weasley greeted them cheerfully. "I thought you might appreciate some breakfast on the morning of your big day."

"Yes, thank you," Harry said, trying to hide his confusion.

"It's very much appreciated," Kit followed up, and Mrs Weasley turned to smile at them.

"How many eggs would you like?" she asked cheerfully.

"Hermy!" Nate squealed as Hermione entered the kitchen, and she gave Harry and Kit an apologetic look.

Harry and Kit nodded back and they all took their seats as Mrs Weasley served breakfast.

When Kit had finished, she was shooed upstairs by Hermione and Carrie (who had arrived during breakfast with Jake) to take a shower and get dressed before Carrie did her hair and makeup and Harry was forced into the shower. The rest of the Weasleys arrived with their partners and very close friends. They all stood in the kitchen talking amongst themselves and playing with Nate as they waited for the minister and the bride and groom. In attendance were Carrie and Jake, Ron and Hermione, Mr and Mrs Weasley (who was very subdued and placid, no doubt due to a potion slipped to her early in the day by Hermione), Remus and Tonks who looked less like a couple and more like flat-mates, Fred, George, Jonathon, Charlie and Kristina (no one mentioned babies), Oliver and Sasha (Sasha showing a bump), Neville, Luna, and Ginny. Bill and Fleur were tied up in France, but offered a Delacour beach-house in Australia for Harry and Kit to get away for their honeymoon, and Percy could not get away from work but sent a card and small money gift through George.

The ministers arrived as Carrie descended the stairs to shoo everyone into the backyard. The backyard, which had once been a blanket of snow with Nate's footprints on the deck and Paddy's paw prints throughout the yard, had been shovelled down so that the snow banks circled around the invisible altar, with enough standing room for their guests and an aisle for the bride and groom. Nate, bundled up in a snowsuit, and Paddy led the ministers out, everyone else following behind. In no time, Fred and George were playing in the snow with Nate and Paddy. They stood up, however, when Remus cleared his throat and Harry walked down the aisle in a suit. He shook hands with his friends before reaching the ministers, shaking their hands, and thanking them for coming as Remus slipped back into the house. Silence fell over them as Carrie cued "The Wedding March" on a CD player, and they all turned to watch Remus lead Kit, in an ivory and navy blue pantsuit, down the aisle.

The ceremony was short as the sky began to cloud over and the chill in the December air settled over them all. After exchanging rings and performing the hand fasting, they finished with their simple traditional 'I do's, and kissed as fat snowflakes began to fall. Hermione and Carrie sighed as the others began to clap, and Nate – covered in snow – ran and hugged his parents' knees together. Kit smiled against Harry's lips.

"Perfect," she whispered, and Harry grinned, bending to pick up Nate and taking Kit's hand, leading everyone into the house.

---

_His midterm tests had gone well. Already he had finished half of the curriculum that was needed for his diploma. And, after most stressful times in the private school he was attending, rewards were given en mass to the boys. And, as the weather was the warmest it had been in months, the boys were being released into the warm spring air for a weekend away (to whomever could manage it). Harry could not wait. As soon as it was announced he wrote home to tell Kit, Ron, and Hermione. His letter to Kit contained many smiley faces and hearts. He missed Nate terribly._

_But the other boys were just as excited to get out and meet their own girlfriends, so when the doors opened, Harry did his best to push through to the front._

_Kit had pulled Nate to the side of the street when he started squirming. Hermione and Ron stood by for support._

"_Oh, Nate, hunny," Kit cooed, kneeling in front and trying to pacify him with a juice bottle as he continued to squirm and squawk, uncomfortable in the pram. "Just a few more minutes and you'll get to see daddy!"_

_Nate stopped crying and looked at Kit. _

"_Daddy?"_

_Hermione giggled, looking down at the scene while Ron scanned the crowd in the street._

"_That's right," Kit smiled, "daddy's coming home to visit this weekend. Isn't that good?"_

_Nate nodded, but didn't smile, reaching out to be picked up. Kit hesitated._

"_Hermione," Ron said, not looking at them, but instead at the crowd._

_Harry had pushed himself to the front and was looking eagerly across the street when Hermione caught his eye and a smile lit up both their faces as she launched herself towards him._

_He caught her in his arms as she reached him, flinging her arms around him and holding on like she had done when he had come back from destroying one of the last horcruxes. Harry laughed out loud and she pulled herself off him so they could keep walking. The other boys were looking at them as though they had lost their minds. _

"_Hermione, how are you?" he asked, smiling broadly and slinging his arm around her shoulders as he caught sight of Kit kneeled in front of the pram and Ron grinning beside her. _

"_I'm so glad to see you again," she said breathlessly. "And I'm sure your son is as well."_

_His last statement caused some of the boys who had not heard that Harry was a father stumble in their steps, but it did not faze the two friends._

"_I've missed him," Harry said softly as Ron approached them._

"_Good to see you again," he said, slapping Harry on the back._

"_You too, Ron."_

_Kit stood up and faced him. "Hi," she said._

_Harry didn't say a word as he wrapped his arms around her and they both clung to each other. He kissed her cheek and forehead as tears came to her eyes. The three months away from each other had felt like a year. Harry knew he had missed a lot of time with Kit and Nate, and he could tell that Kit had missed him enormously, just by the way she was holding him now, as though she would never let him go._

"_God, I missed you so much," she whispered, and Harry squeezed her tighter._

"_I missed you too," he breathed._

"_Up!" Nate shouted, and Harry's face lit up as he let go of Kit and turned to his son._

"_Hey buddy," he said, and Nate smiled up at him._

"_Daddy!"_

"_How are you, Natty?" Harry asked, smiling, unbuckling him._

"_Up, daddy!"_

_Both Ron and Hermione laughed as Kit took the juice bottle and Harry lifted Nate up and help him above his head. Nate giggled and Harry made to throw him up in the air and he giggled more. Harry made faces at the boy and Kit wrapped her arm around his waist as Ron took Hermione's hand and whispered in her ear._

_None of them looked around to see the few teachers of Harry's smile at the scene, nor the girlfriends of the other students gush to each other over the sweetness of the reunion. All that mattered to the small, young family was each other and being together._

---

The reception passed flawlessly. Everyone loved the food, everyone got along, and almost everyone drank and made merry. Even those who chose virgin drinks made merry, and although there were tears of happiness, there were none of frustration or sadness. They were together again, happier than ever.

Because of the earliness of the ceremony, the reception was more of a late lunch than a supper, and no one complained. The guests stayed longer than everyone thought they probably would. Seven o'clock rolled around and Kristina was feeling tired, so she and Charlie left with Oliver and Sasha (Sasha had slowly been dozing off, partly due to her pregnancy). Mr and Mrs Weasley followed not too long afterwards with Ginny, Luna, and Jonathon. Neville was unfit for apparation after having too many of Remus' margaritas, as were Fred and George.

So as Carrie practically dragged Jake back across the street and Hermione and Ron gave Nate goodnight kisses before departing, Kit pulled out extra pillows and blankets for the drunkards in her living room. Harry took Nate upstairs to put him to bed, and Tonks tried to lure Remus – also inebriated – to hold her arm as she apparated them back to their remodelled flat.

Fred, George, and Neville were asleep before they could say goodnight, and Kit placed bowls at their heads for the morning before locking the doors, turning off the lights, and making her way upstairs.

Harry was just closing the door to Nate's room when Kit stood in the hallway, smiling at him. He couldn't help but smile back, admiring the way she looked in the dim light with such an uplifted expression on her face.

"Hello there, Mrs Potter," he whispered, stepping towards her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"And my wonderful husband," she smiled as he kissed her neck, "how is our son?"

"Asleep and happy his parents are married."

"Forever and ever."

"Until death do us part."

"And maybe after that, if we feel like it."

"Only if there's a bedroom wherever we end up."

Kit laughed softly, wrapped up in his arms. She didn't feel like going anywhere, just to stay in his arms forever. Her stomach filled with butterflies and was glad she was married to the man she had her arms wrapped around.

Harry felt the same way.

"Let's get some sleep," he whispered finally, and she held his hand as they took the steps toward their bedroom. But before Kit could walk in, Harry held her back.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he led her arm to hang around his neck.

"It is our wedding night," he said softly, and she smiled as he lifted her up and carried her – like the bride she was – through the bedroom door and laid her on the bed, kissing her softly.

"Thank you," he whispered against her lips.

"For?"

"For making me the happiest man on earth."

"Anytime," she grinned.

They fell asleep that night in each other's arms, smiles on their faces, the winter moon shining through the window.

* * *

* * *

I know it isn't as "wedding" as some of you would probably like, but I really didn't want it to be. I hope the flashback fits, although it wasn't initially intended here at all.

Needless to say, there will be no more posts until I discover what happens to everyone. Also, this may just turn a little more AU next week.

So, enjoy this chapter, enjoy the book, enjoy the movie, and I'll be back after the end! xoxo


End file.
